Faith
by greentoothbrush
Summary: Dean wants to protect the seals from breaking, stop Lucifer rising, to save the world and all that; of course he does. But he dosen't want to protect . . . this one? her? it? DEAN/OFC
1. Mercy

**Mercy**

"_The quality of mercy is not strain'd_

_It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven_

_Upon the place beneath: it is twice blest,_

_It blesseth him that gives, and him that takes . . ._

_It is enthroned in the hearts of kings,_

_it is an attribute to god himself"_

_~Portia – The Merchant of Venice_

_**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL; IT OWNS ME, BODY, MIND & SOUL. FEEL FREE TO COME COLLECT ANY TIME GUYS :D**_

Dean ducked his head under the low doorway of the diner and swaggered up to the counter. There was no one behind it, he swung around on the swivel chair and spotted one of his favourite sights in the world. There was a girl with her back to him bending over a table cleaning it. Perfection.

He leaned back in the chair and watched as she straightened up and grabbed a chair and swung it up on top of the table. She turned around and spotted Dean, who was obviously checking her out.

She wasn't his usual type, but she was pretty; long curly black hair, big pale-green eyes, pale flawless skin and bright red full lips. She was short; actually she was tiny he'd be surprised if she was over five foot, and was very curvy, bordering on chubby. Full round hips tiny waist and full breasts. His usual types were taller and more tanned but he'd give this chick a go.

She gave him a genuine smile; but not the usual appreciative one.

"I'm sorry were closed." She said in a southern accent.

"Aww that's a shame I really wanted a piece of pie." He flashed her 'the dimples'. "My names Dean." She took his hand.

"Nice to meet ya' Dean but I'm afraid ya' gonna have to getcha pie elsewhere." she said her eyes hardening.

"Shame, what's your name?" he said ignoring the not so subtle hint.

"Shelly; now I gotta finish up here Dean so how's about you go down the street and get some pie in Rosie's diner tell my friend Hannah I sent ya." She replied with a smirk."She has great pie."

Dean couldn't help but smirk. The door opened and Shelly smiled at the huge, cute guy with a shaggy hairdo.

"Dean, we gotta go." He said

"I'll be right out." he turned to Shelly "maybe I can call in tomorrow and get some pie?"

She shrugged "can if ya like."

"Bye Shelly." He said bending to kiss her cheek.

She stepped back and smirked at him "bye Dean."

He chuckled as he left the diner.

"Well Sammy there better be a good reason you interrupted me, I really need some pie." He said as he entered the car.

"Aww Dean gross." Sam shook his head and tried to clear the mental image "Anyway, I hacked into the local police station database and found out that there's a bunch of call outs to a place on the west of the town. The neighbours say that the people are up partying all night every night and sleep all day, never seen outside the house during the day and on top of that there's a load of people missing in neighbouring towns. So I cross referenced with other state databases and check this out, recently a load of_ blood _has gone missing in the local hospital."

"Vampires" Dean said starting the Impala.

They checked into the nearest motel and waited until dawn.

~oOo~

Sam loaded the sawn off shotgun and stowed a machete in the belt of his jeans. He looked over at Dean who was loading the '45 and gave him the nod. They flicked off the safeties and slowly approached the open wooden door.

The first thing that hit Dean was the stench, blood. Everywhere. It brought him flashbacks to hell. He wrinkled his nose as they encountered the first decapitated body. They followed the trail of blood into the huge barn.

It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Blood and bodies everywhere. Over fourteen at first glance. The Winchesters eyes were drawn to movement in the corner. They watched and a small figure in black removed a head from its body with superhuman strength; and then respectfully laid the body down near its head.

The cocking of Dean's gun in the silence was like the gunshot it promised. The boys could see was the spine of the figure stiffen.

"Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." he said uncompromisingly.

Sam trained his gun on the figure as it straightened. He noticed with shock that it was a woman; the black outfit hugged her ample curves. Before he could enlighten his brother the girl in black was gone with super human speed dodging the bullets of silver and rock salt easily.

"Aww crap!" Sam said lowering his gun. " What the hell moves like that, can take on a fourteen vampires and win? Damn it we didn't even see her face!"

"No need" his brother replied grimly heading back to the Impala."I'd recognise that ass anywhere."

~oOo~

The waitress who called herself Shelly walked in the back door of the diner and washed her hands of the blood. She gripped the edge of the sink and ignored the tear rolling down her cheek. She could still smell the blood on her hands. She angrily grabbed the bleach and scrubbed her hands and arms the smell assaulting her nostrils. She was lost in her thoughts of vampires and their stupid pride so she didn't hear the front doors open; it was only when she had washed the bleach away did she smell the human standing behind her.

"Turn around put your hands in the air, and this time I will sink a bullet in you before you do a Houdini." The gruff voice from earlier.

"Hello Dean." She spun around in the blink of an eye, and saw both Dean and the huge guy from earlier.

"Whoa now!" he said his eyes widening."What the hell, are you?"

"Very rude Dean." She sighed drying her hands on the towel leaning back against the counter.

"Answer the damn question!" he said tightening his grip on the gun.

"Back in my day a man would never have talked to a lady like that."

"You should really quit pissing me off."

"Fine, not that it's any of your business but I'm a vampire." She said with an air of humouring him.

"But you killed those other vampires" the huge guy said.

"Well spotted, brains and brawn huh?" she threw down the towel and avoided their eyes "It's a long story. Not one I'd like to tell over a sawn-off."

"Yeah well this time you can make an exception _Shelly_."

"Well _Dean_, you know how fast I can move; I could have killed you both before you had chance to pull the trigger. So how's about you put down the guns and ask nicely?" she said eyes narrowed "And my name isn't Shelly."

Dean cocked the gun and Sam decided he had to step in and stop his hot headed brother, from getting himself killed, again.

"Dean, she's right." He put down his gun and pulled out some holy water and quickly splashed her in the face.

"What the hell?" she spluttered "I am _not_ a Demon. **Christo**. Oh and here" she poured salt into her hand and threw it over her left shoulder "Any other tests?"

"No." He asked sheepishly he then turned to Dean who still had the gun trained on her. "Jesus Dean, put the thing down."

"Something ain't right Sammy." He said through his teeth.

"Wait Sammy?" she turned around

"Yeah my actual name is Sam but-"

"Winchester." She said eyes wide.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Dean asked, not taking the gun off her.

"You saved a friend of mine once. Lenore? You two are kinda famous in certain vampire circles, Hunters that actually ask questions _before_ they decapitate you." She smiled "You're Sam; the one who actually listened, not very often I say this but I'm impressed." She offered a hand. "My real name is Aurielle."

"Nice to meet you." He took her tiny hand in his own. He turned and sighed. "Dean put the damn gun down!"

"Sammy-"

"If she wanted to she could have killed us by now. Instead she decided to try and explain so put the gun down and listen." He watched as his brother slowly lowered his gun and stashed it in his jeans, never taking his eyes of Aurielle.

"Lovely, now would you like some coffee?"

She made Sam a coffee and herself a tea with well practiced ease. Smiling, she cut a slice of pie for Dean and made her way to the table the brothers were sat at.

"Dean, keep your trigger happy hands occupied with this." She put the pie down in front of him and gave Sam his coffee.

"I ain't eating this, you could have poisoned it, you try it first!" he pushed it towards her. She looked at him as though he had two heads.

"Dean, I'm a vampire; I don't eat." She said slowly as though she was talking to a two year old.

He grumbled and looked at the pie longingly until Sam sighed and scooped up a fork-full.

"Hey! That's my pie" he snatched it back.

"Dude you should eat it it's the best pie ever." Sam closed his eyes and 'hmmm'ed until Dean shoved him and ate some of the pie.

"I can get you some if you'd like Sam?" Aurielle smiled at their antics.

"Nah I'm fine" he placed his elbow on the table and looked down at her. "Why did you kill the nest?"

"The same reason you do. Saving the world - one decapitation at a time."

"But you're a vampire." He said with a sip.

"Yet again with the Captain Obvious routine" She sighed. "It really is a long story but the basic gist of it is; I don't kill people because I don't need to. So I offer the vampires a chance, unlike most hunters, to covert and repent but most like this coven don't take it so I . . ."she trailed off.

"Kill them all?" Dean said through a mouthful of pie. She wrinkled her nose.

"Yes."

"So you survive on cows, like Lenore did?" Sam asked

"Um no. I'm a different race of vampire to Lenore so I can't survive on animal blood, but I manage without killing people."

"You work here." Dean said "During the day time. How?"

"Different race. It's not without difficulty but I can, manage sunlight." She sipped the peppermint tea.

"The vampires here have been killing people for weeks. Why did you attack tonight?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"We only just arrived, now stop avoiding." Dean said.

She glared at him "They killed a girl last night called Shelby Sherwood. She was walking home from her friend Jessica's. She was fifteen." She looked down at the table."They kept asking for more time but . . . I just couldn't forgive that."

"Why do you do what you do?" Sam asked intently.

"I have my reasons. What about you?"

"We have reasons too, why haven't we heard of you? A vampire-hunting vampire."

"Well for obvious reasons I keep below the radar" she smiled "I mean could you imagine what that dickhead Gordon would do if he knew? Although after what he did to Lenore . . ." she trailed off and the boys caught a glimpse into the creature that took on an entire coven and won.

"How do you know Lenore?" Sam asked.

"God what's with the twenty questions? I was the one that convinced her to stay off the real gear." She smirked.

"Oh. You said before that you manage . . . how?"

"Very personal question Sam." She said with a frown.

"We have to make sure you're not a threat to anyone if we let you live." Dean piped up with the usual subtlety.

"**You **let _**me**_ live? No that's where you're wrong; it's a good job this isn't a few years ago or I would have snapped your neck for a statement like that." She leaned over the table her eyes narrowed "I may be small but I could take_** Sam**_ out with barely any effort and you, you'd be a piece of cake."

"I'm sorry." Sam apologised for his brother for what felt like the thousandth time. "But why are you stronger than the others?"

"Don't be sorry; you can't pick your family trust me I know. It's the whole different race thing again" she smiled. "It comes up a lot- WOAH what _**is**_ that?" she skewed up her nose and pinched it. "Smell of disinfectant or bleach. Bleugh!"

"Disinfectant?" a monotone voice came from behind them.

"Who the hell are you? And where did you come out of?" Aurielle was out of her seat in a second not taking her eyes off the man in the beige anorak.

"Sup Cas" Dean asked, clearly at ease with the sudden appearance of the man.

Aurielle straightened out of the defensive crouch and her eyes widened as she looked properly at Cas. She moved closer to him and pinched her nose.

"Oh my god, Jimmy? Jimmy Novak?" her mouth opened. "But no you can't be you stink."

"Jimmy is my vessel. My name is Castiel I am an angel of the lord." He said dully.

"What have you done with Jimmy? Oh god he's not dead or anything is he?"

"Jimmy is fine, he was chosen his faith was rewarded." She relaxed at this and sat down at the table again. She looked at Cas speculatively.

"Riiight . . . So you're an _angel_?" she asked smirking.

"Yes." He replied.

"And you chose _Jimmy's_ body?" she was openly smiling now.

"Yes. Why are you smiling?" a frown creased Castiel's usually stoic face.

"When I knew Jimmy." She sniggered "He was no angel." she looked away, lost in memories with a little smile on her face. The Winchester boys had watched this scene unfold with interest, now they noted the slight blush on Castiel's cheeks with utter disbelief.

"No way!" was all Sam could say.

"Her and jimmy?" Dean asked his mouth gaping wide.

"Jimmy was a sinner before he found his faith." Castiel said after clearing his throat.

"Oh yes but I bet I was the best of them." She said with a smirk when Castiel only rubbed the back of his neck. "Yah I thought so. So you have all his memories?"

"Mostly." He replied still blushing slightly.

"Oh," She said still smiling; partially lost in memories. "He was so flexible . . ."

Dean let the awkward silence fill the room for a couple of minutes. Finally he asked what he had wanted to.

"Is this just a social visit Cas or . . ." Castiel finally looked away from Aurielle and began to explain.

"Our plan of preventing seals from being broken is not working; therefore we have begun preparing in advance. The ninety-seventh seal is of some concern to us it reads "_The Queen of Daemons shall leave a trail of noble blood. She will break the Golden Light again_"." He paused as if he expected them to understand. "What did daemons used to mean in the old days Elle?" he accidently used Jimmy's nickname for her.

"Vampires." she answered immediately "Oh . . . Ray of golden light . . ." her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Do you understand?" the angel asked.

"Yes." She asked slightly vacantly.

"Will you do it this time?" his eyebrows pulled together at the long pause afterwards. "Elle?" Dean noted that Castiel called her 'Elle' . . . interesting

"Yes." The word came quietly but with conviction.

"Then you must hunt with the Winchesters until the time is right."

"Wait what?" Dean said loudly "We don't even know what the hell is going on? We're not taking her with us."

"Aurielle is Latin for 'ray of golden light'." Castile said quietly "She is the ninety-seventh seal, Dean."

"Why do you want her to come with us?" he asked angrily.

"I am not asking Dean. She _must_ go with you it is your destiny and you must protect her."

"Protect her? She took out an entire coven single handed!" he asked grasping at straws; he hated it when Cas pulled the 'destiny' card on him.

"This must happen, it is prophesised." He then disappeared.

"CAS! Dammit Cas, I hate it when he does that!" Dean said pacing angrily throwing random suspicious glances at Aurielle who was sat down in the booth staring into space. Sam's phone began to ring.

"It's Bobby, Dean" Sam said eyebrows pulled together. He walked outside to take the call so Dean was left with the vampire.

"So you know who this Queen of Vampires is?" Dean asked.

"What- erm yes." She sighed and gathered up the cups and plates.

"And . . . who is she?" he asked as she walked past him to the counter.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said not meeting his eyes and walking on past him again.

"Listen here." She continued to walk past him and he grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to look at him. "If you're coming with us-"

"Get your hand off me!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Listen if you're coming with us you have to tell us." Next thing Dean knew he was on the ground with a very sore back. Aurielle straddled his waist and had two small but deadly hands around his neck.

"I don't have to do anything you jackass!" she squeezed his throat slightly "You think I want to go with you? You ignorant prick! I would _**love**_ to snap your fucking neck, don't tempt me Dean." She spat.

"Whoa guys!" Sam said as he came in the door seeing Aurielle straddling his brother with her hands around his neck. Dean was slowly turning red and pulling the vampires hair. "Aurielle you need to calm down and, please let go of Dean?" he touched her shoulder slightly and she seemed to jolt awake almost.

She hopped off him and walked away. Dean gasped in a lung full of precious air and tried to get up.

"Okay we'll set out tomorrow and go to Bobby's, another hunter has gone missing he wants our help going over patterns and trying to track what's been killing them so we have to go to the crime scene first and have a look for supernatural clues. We'll meet you in the car park outside at what time?" Sam said trying to calm the murderous atmosphere.

"Whenever's good for me." Aurielle said venomously.

"Early, eight o clock." Dean said hoarsely.

"That's a bit early Aurielle has to hand in her notice and-" Sam reasoned.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine." She said quietly turning away from them and slipping into the kitchen.

Sam followed Dean out of the diner and gave him a look when they got to the Impala.

"There's another hunter dead, what the hell Dean? I leave the two of you alone for five seconds-"

"All I did was ask her who this Queen of Daemons was and wham she was dry humping me with some bondage shit goin' on!" Dean said through gritted teeth, his pride was stinging considerably to have been put in that position by five foot nothing girl. Even if she was some kind of super-vampire. Sam shook his head; this was not going to be easy.

~oOo~

There is a link to Aurielle in my profile.

I hope you like her, I'm doing my very best not to go mary-sue with her I really like her! Please review this story is REALLY hard work!

*NOTE* This story was edited 28/11/2011


	2. Curiosity

**2. Curiosity**

"_You took me from my bubble,  
Knowing my defense was weak  
And you sat there and you listened  
Any time I chose to speak  
You gathered from my pleas to  
You that I am but a clown  
And I fear only a hero can defeat  
These demons now"_

-Paulo Nutini ~ Tricks Of the Trade

~oOo~

The black impala attracted some glances when it pulled up in front of the diner from all of the construction workers eating breakfast inside. As did the girl wearing a green leather jacket, short flowery dress, black tights, bright blue suede heels and sunglasses getting into the back of it, as she bent over to throw her huge rucksack in the trunk a couple of them decided it was going to be a brilliant day.

"Morning boys." Aurielle greeted them and gave them a coffee each then took a sip out of hers.

"Morning." Sam said as it appeared Dean wasn't going to reply. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem; Nice car. '67 was a good year."

"You say that like you were there." Sam said with a smirk.

"I was, Sammy" She said with a smile. "Granted I was in England but . . ."

"No way!" Sam asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, I've been around a while." She said with a sad little smile "I was turned at twenty-one so I stay like this."

"What age are you really?" Sam was fascinated and turned around completely in his seat.

"You never ask a lady her age Samuel." She admonished with a smile. "Let's just say I've been around the block . . ."

"Sorry" he offered her a smile in return. "So you said before you are different, what's different about you?"

"Umm well, enhanced speed, strength which you saw; super-smell and hearing, night vision but my vision in the day is terrible hence the sunglasses. My hunting teeth are totally different to normal vampires, they have another set of teeth I actually have fangs." she saw his eyes widen. "Quite an arsenal isn't it? But there are **very** few like me left, first generation we're called, as well as we have more weaknesses ash effects us, vervain and we can't survive on animal blood like I said before. Oh and we run a little colder than the norm, here." She but the back of her hand against Sam's cheek and he suppressed a shiver; she was freezing.

"Whoa" was all he said.

"Yeah I'm about 32 degrees" She shrugged.

"Thirty two?" Dean asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Centigrade! Sorry I'm originally European, old habits and all that."

"You said Cas smelt like disinfectant, can you smell us?" Dean asked reluctantly.

"Yeah Cas's smell was overpowering because he is powerful; but you two are more subtle. You smell like a normal person Dean; but you Sam, I know it's weird but you smell little like demons." She watched as Sam swallowed lightly and Dean clenched the steering wheel tighter. "I've touched a nerve, sorry."

"You haven't asked us any questions about ourselves." Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"Well in my considerable experience people who do what we do don't really like being questioned. But I do have a few, if you don't mind?" she leaned back and sipped from her cup.

"Fire at will." Sam smiled.

"What do seals have to do with the apocalypse, and where do you two come in?" she asked.

"We honestly aren't sure, the angels have some kind of plan for Dean and they don't give away much." Sam answered "About the seals; there are sixty six seals that are stopping Lucifer from rising and causing the apocalypse. The demons are trying to break them; angels are trying to keep them."

"Apocalypse, like four horsemen, hell on earth . . . it's true?"

"Yeah."

"And it's coming."

"Yeah, no thanks to the angels." Dean said quietly, the atmosphere in the car was suddenly heavy and Aurielle decided there was no time like the present.

"What age were you when your mother died?" she asked quietly.

"How did you know anything about our mother?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know anything about your mother, but it's obvious you two were raised by a man and in our line of work unfortunately, people die." She said her tone grim and matter-of-fact.

"I was six months old; Dean was four" Sam said quietly.

"Oh and how long have you been hunting?" she asked.

"All our lives, our Dad raised us as hunters." Sam answered again.

"Who is Bobby?" she asked with interest knowing his answer was very near another nerve.

"Bobby Singer he's a hunter and a friend of ours with an occult library and a lot of telephones." Sam smiled at her. "recently there's been a lot of hunters killed, he's been worried about it for a while but we didn't worry really you know this job doesn't come with life insurance but it's getting worse so he's called us in to lend a hand. Were heading on down to the crime scene now, then we'll go to Bobby's and try and figure out what's been doing this."

"Ok, Will he . . . A lot of hunters don't like me." She looked pointedly at Dean.

"Don't worry I'll explain to Bobby." Sam said reassuringly to her.

They both noticed how he said _**'I'**_ not we. Aurielle pulled a very old book out of her bag, opened it and began reading, sunglasses and all. Sam looked behind him and saw she was sitting in the lotus position the huge tome making her look even smaller, he noticed she had taken her high heels off before putting her feet on the precious leather of the Impala; maybe there was hope for her yet. He saw Dean check on her in the mirror and rev the engine in response. They spent the next couple hours in ACDC filled silence.

~oOo~

Dean rubbed his eyes and pulled into the same old motel that seemed to appear in every town. This one was called Spellman's. He parked the Impala and all three of them went into the run down reception. He rang the bell and waited for the pimply teenager to put down the X-box console and drag his ass to the counter. He eventually arrived and noticed Aurielle with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" he smiled, completely ignoring Dean and Sam.

"We need a two bed room." She said.

"No three." Dean interrupted.

"No two. A single and a double, please." She said through her teeth.

"Okay" He said, eyebrows raised. He typed and then asked for a card, Aurielle handed hers over before Dean could. "Alright . . . Alice, room 8 and if you need anything."

"Thanks" she said as she walked out of the room. The boy watched her leave with a little smile, but his view was obscured by Dean.

"Trust me man, you're not in with a chance." Sam said with a smile.

Aurielle walked over to the Impala as Dean opened the trunk and took out his bag. She handed him the keys wordlessly and made her way to the back seat. She grabbed the book she had been reading, stuffed it in her handbag and made her way to the trunk. She shouldered her huge rucksack as Sam arrived.

"Here do you want me to take that."

"No I can manage Sam but thanks." She smiled up at him.

"It's huge though it makes you look-" he stopped when he caught the death glare she was giving him.

"Makes me look what Sam?" she said walking into the motel room.

"Erm I'm guessing small isn't the right answer here?" he said tentatively.

"I'm not small" She said fiercely. "You're just . . . overgrown!" she slammed down the bag on the floor.

Dean watched the exchange with a smile, Sam looked terrified and Aurielle had to crane her neck to even look him in the eye.

"Alright short-stuff we'd better take the double, unless you wanna share with pimples at reception?" Sam decided to go to the bathroom with the look Dean was getting off Aurielle.

"Asshole." She was about to go on when she took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Well Ellie?" Dean said deliberately provoking her.

"Elle is fine, Ellie is not Dean." She sat down on the chair. "By rights Sammy should get the double, he is bigger."

"And what we share the single, I don't-"

"Dean," she sighed taking off the sunglasses. "I don't sleep."

"What? Like ever?"

"Since I was changed, it's what I miss the most from being . . . human." she said with obvious trouble.

"Oh." Was all he said she looked at him and Dean met her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" she said softly her green eyes wide.

"You're not supposed to," he took a deep breath. "I don't hate you I just, all my life I've been trained to hunt things like you. Working _with_ you, it goes against the grain."

"I understand. But you've got to understand; that I fight what I am, my nature, to hunt the supernatural and it's not easy. I have to try _so_ much harder than you or Sam, every day. But I've been doing it for a very long time. I'm not a threat to you, or Sam." she leaned forward willing him to understand. She saw a whole new depth to those hazel eyes, she saw pain and loss. The hunting life isn't easy but it was clear that Dean had seen things and done things that had scarred him so deeply those eyes looked like they belonged to a man twice his age. Until he broke eye contact and coughed.

"Chick flick moment." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah. . ." she said as Sam came out of the bathroom quietly.

"So Alice Kingsley huh?" Dean asked with a smile.

"It's the name of Alice from Alice in Wonderland." She smiled shyly "I always choose names with care. The name on my passport at the moment says Alice Cullen." She smirked, waiting for him to get the joke.

"Okay?" he said eyebrows pulled together.

"You know the somewhat diminutive dark haired _vampire_, from Twilight?" she asked.

"Oh that crap, you actually read it?" he snorted.

"Of course I read that!" she laughed. "It's hilarious . . . when you actually _are_ a vampire." She saw the look on Dean's face. "Oh come on! How could I not? It brought Vampires back into fashion, even if it is racist. That Edward Cullen was not a vampire; think about it. He lived in a forest, he didn't kill people, he was pretty and pale, he sparkles in the sun; he is obviously a fairy."

"Riiiight . . ." Sam said from the bathroom doorway. "Who's sleeping where?"

"I bag the double!" Dean shouted. He jumped onto the bed and spread himself the full length of it.

"But," Sam looked at Aurielle and back at the single.

"I don't need a bed." She said with a smirk. "And now you have to squish onto a single Sasquatch!"

"Not you too!" Sam sighed.

He sat down on the other chair opposite her and pulled out the laptop. She looked over at Dean who was coming in the door from the Impala with what looked like a bag of guns. He sat down and began taking them apart bit by bit and cleaning them. It seemed to her that this was the Winchester boys usual routine, they both played their part without even communicating. She pulled out the huge book she had in her hand bag and opened it to her page. They all sat in silence with only the sound of laptop keys and the clinking of metal breaking it after a half an hour Sam had done all he could and looked over into Aurielle's book.

"Is that Latin?" He asked.

"Yeah." She mumbled not looking up.

"You know Latin?" he asked taking in how fast her eyes flew over the pages.

"Occupational hazard when you're a hunter and you've been around a while."

"What is it?"

"A direct transcription of the revelations of Saint John" She said with a smile.

"When did you have time to get the proper book of revelations, you only found out about the seals yesterday?" Sam said surprised.

"Oh I had it at my house." She said pulling up her legs onto the chair.

"How old is that book?" Dean piped up from the bed.

"It's about two hundred and fifty years old." She said casually.

"What-" Sam exhaled deeply and tried again. "And you're just . . . reading it and . . . throwing it in your handbag!"

"God you're such a geek!" she groaned. "It's mine and it's a book; it was meant to be read."

"It's a transcript!" he squeaked.

"Yeah, Sam?" she leaned forward and whispered to him, "Get over it!"

"He's having a fan-boy moment." Dean chuckled.

"That book is older than . . . God!" his eyes widened with the possibilities.

"I highly doubt that Sammy." Aurielle said dryly.

"How can you . . ." he asked her trying to verbalise and failing.

"Does it bother you that much that this is old?" she asked suddenly serious.

"Yes, it's valuable and old and you should respect it more." He said defiantly.

"It's still just a book though Sam, it was written to be read" She said. Dean noticed there was something in her tone and looked more closely at her.

"I'm not saying it shouldn't be read; just in a safe, clean environment." He replied, for once missing what Dean caught onto.

"Don't you think sometimes people have too much respect for the past?"

"Not possible. It's what makes us what we are." Sam said enjoying the debate he hadn't had a proper one since college.

"We are what makes us what we are Sam. History is gone, not important." Dean noticed that she sounded like she was trying to convince herself, he was actually interested in their 'geek off'.

"So you're saying we should forget the past?"

"No I think we should remember but not treasure it. We should focus on the future."

"We do, but it's all about balance. You have to respect the past to go forward."

"You keep saying _respect_ Sam, but you mean _revere_. The people of the past are people, just everyday Joe Soap who wouldn't want to be put on a shelf and venerated." She was getting passionate now.

"Maybe I do but people then aren't like now just-"

"You're gonna play 'the Ghandi / Mother Teresa / robin hood' card aren't you?"

"What?"

"I've had this debate before. And people do some amazing things, now the same as back then Sam. Just look you have a prime example right in this room; you and Dean!" they exchanged glances. "Hear me out. Sam, you obviously left college for this job. Dean, you had practically no childhood because of this job, probably have criminal records. Yet the two of you still do it. Never get paid, rarely thanked and constantly at the receiving end of suspicious glances and funny looks. You could both walk away at any time but you don't, because you take the trade in order for people to live. You save people's lives and put your own on the line in the process. Selfless and noble and stupid and jeopardizing your chances at 'normal' forever, but you still do it."

"Well I'm going to interrupt this geek-off, before the educated people next door start jerking off to it, to tell you two that were starting out early tomorrow. I'm hitting the sack." He watched as the two of them blushed and fell back in their seats. Aurielle picked up the book and buried herself in it again. Dean went into the bathroom and Sam busied himself with something.

"How did you know I went to college?" he asked confused.

"You have a college boy vibe" she giggled "ah no honestly somebody who can debate like that obviously went to college. Where?"

"Stanford." He smiled lost in memories.

"Oh it's a good college, brilliant on campus accommodation when I was there."

"You went there?"

"Yeah back in the eighties. I studied philosophy."

"I never really had a chance in that debate did I?"

"No not really." She smiled "It was fun though."

Dean came out of the bathroom shirtless with toothpaste all over his chin causing Sam to grab his bag and jump into the bathroom.

"You have a bit of," she rubbed her chin and pointed to his.

"Oh." He rubbed his chin and looked at her, she smiled at him as he sat down on the bed awkwardly.

"So what are you gonna do when were. . ." he gestured to the beds.

"Oh the usual; read . . . might steal Sam's laptop for a while." She shrugged.

Dean got up to the bedside cabinet and went to unplug the light for her.

"Dean, I don't actually need it," she gestured to her eyes "Night vision, thanks though." She narrowed her eyes, pondering the gesture.

"Weird." He shook his head and stood up to take off his jeans, she turned her head away. "What? Is it only Jimmy you've got the 'hots' for?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't have any feelings for Jimmy; we just had sex regularly." She smiled to herself then shook her head "A long time ago." She ignored him and began to read again.

Sam walked in the door only in pyjama bottoms and decided he didn't want to know anything about the amazed look Dean was giving Aurielle.


	3. Night

**3. Night**

"_Most glorious night!  
Thou wert not sent for slumber!"  
~Lord Byron_

~oOo~

She settled back into the chair and tore her eyes away from the book. She rubbed her eyes Saint John was no Dan Browne. She sighed, pulled up her heels onto the chair and looked over at the two boys asleep in their beds. She had hunted with people in her long life but Sam and Dean, well; she could feel they were special. There was something about them; one brother with demon blood and another chosen by angels it was kind of biblical. She knew there were a lot of things neither of them was telling her but . . . the door swings both ways. Looking at them now she found it hard to believe they were killers, trained to kill her from their childhood, they looked so peaceful. Then god-awful smell assaulted her nostrils and the chair next to her creaked with extra weight.

"Hi Cas," She said quietly to the angel.

"Hello Aurielle," He replied. "Dean is having trouble with your presence."

"Yeah, but when doesn't Dean have trouble?" she smiled at him.

"Rarely."

"Tell me about them, Cas" She asked.

"I can't; they must trust you, it is not my place." He said in trademark monotone, severely pissing off Aurielle in the process.

"That is such shit! What are your plans for Dean? And why does he smell slightly like you? And why is the Angel of Thursday so interested in them personally? And why does Sam have demon blood? And what's the story of their parents?" he looked at her, face expressionless. She sighed and looked away.

"Of course you won't tell me." She ran her fingers through her hair. "This is really frustrating Cas."

"You will find out," He said and put his elbows on his knees.

"That really doesn't help," She sighed.

"Will you watch over them Elle?" he asked.

"Of course, but I thought that I was supposed to be the seal?" she asked sharply.

"The Winchester brothers are important."

"More so than me, in the greater scheme of all things?" she smiled

"Yes."

They lapsed into silence as they looked onto the beds. Eventually Aurielle broke it.

"You look nothing like him, you know." She looked at him seriously. "It's wierd; you have his face, yet you look nothing like him."

Castiel turned to look at her fully with his eyebrows pulled together and said nothing.

"You show no expressions, Jimmy's face was full of laughter and he had a sparkle in his eye . . ." she trailed off.

"Did you love him?"

"Not enough, I loved the person he was and I knew that he was going to be a good man but . . . my heart was shattered a very long time ago, I don't know if." She took a deep breath "If I could ever give it away again."

"I understand," he said patiently.

"No you don't," She said quickly. "You have no emotions Cas and you know despite the pain and heartbreak of watching everyone you love grow old and die. Or having your heart broken, or watching people destroy themselves I would not trade you." She looked at him with a smile. "Not for one second, not even for a place in heaven."

"But . . . why?" he asked for once showing confusion.

"Love, joy, justice and happiness, they're what stop us becoming monsters. You have to look to see it but it's everywhere, and it's the most important thing in the world. Did you know there is no such thing as darkness only the complete absence of light? Einstein had this theory that it applies to emotions there is no such thing as evil only a complete absence of love. That's why we have to saturate ourselves in emotion, not stifle it," she looked the confused angel in the eye. "It is wrong that you don't feel Cas, you have to feel to exist, it's natural."

"Not for Angels."

"Then I have a bone to pick with the man upstairs." She said quietly.

"You openly disagree with my father?" he asked outraged.

"Yes."

"But that's how Lucifer fell!" he spluttered.

"I'm going to hell anyway Cas." She sighed "may as well campaign for angel rights and go out with a bang."

"You don't know that." He asked puzzled.

"Yes I do, I've read the bible, it's been around even longer than I have, and nowhere does it mention redemption for beings like me. Despite any efforts we make we're condemned for something we had no choice in. How is that _just_?" she spat.

"I . . . I don't know." Cas said showing some emotion in his tone.

"I'm sorry Cas, I don't mean to hold you accountable but I've had a couple of years to ponder these questions and there's _never_ an answer and personally I'm not the type for blind faith." She patted his knee then they fell into silence again.

"Is he happy, Cas?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eye.

"Yes, except when I need him as a vessel. He has a daughter . . . and a wife." He continued to stare at her.

"Good." she said with a small sad smile.

"I don't understand human emotions; shouldn't you be jealous?" he asked.

"I want him to be happy, I know I would never have been able to give him that. And you seem to forget I'm not human."

"You try."

"To be human? Yeah I do, next time you and your father have a chat ask him does he give attempt marks."

"I wouldn't know . . . but if he does, then you would have an answer." he looked at her intently.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes wide, realising that he had just told her she deserved a place in heaven.

"It is time for me to go." He said then disappeared.

She frowned at the now empty chair. She had never met anyone like Cas even if he was an 'angel of the lord'. She felt kind of guilty for giving him doubts but she meant what she said despite all the people she had saved and all she suffered to save people she knew she was going to hell. She sighed and pulled out the laptop, not in the mood for yet another account of the apocalypse.

She had just fired it up when Dean pushed the covers down and mumbled something that sounded like 'stair' and turned violently. She left her chair and the laptop to creep quietly over to his bed. He was breathing heavily and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. His hands clenched the bed sheets and he was mumbling incoherently. She waited a few seconds and was about to return to her chair when he began violently tossing and turning he arched his back and let out a strangled groan that sounded like 'I'm sorry'. She sat sown on the bed and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Dean? Dean, come on wake up Dean" she whispered. She touched his skin and frowned, he was burning up. The touch seemed to wake him he jolted up with a panicked "Sam?"

"Hey it's okay Sam's safe, you're safe." She noticed he was still half asleep but had a terrified look in his eye. He wiped away the sweat on his brow, panting.

"It's always too hot." He flopped down on the bed. "Burning hot."

She hesitated then put her small hand on his forehead. He sighed and curled up around her cold form sitting at the side of the bed. He fell back to sleep within minutes. She put her left hand on his forehead and ran her right hand through the soft bristles of the hair, just under his ear and put her hand at the back of his neck cooling him further. What had he been through to merit this? She sat there for hours pondering the enigma that was Dean Winchester.

~oOo~

Dean woke up and looked around the room, Sam was already in the shower but their friendly vampire was nowhere to be seen. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. His nightmares of hell occurred regularly but he usually didn't sleep for days after then, but last night . . . he didn't want to think about it. He banged on the door and told Sam to stop jerkin off.

Aurielle arrived at the door and juggled the cups and glasses to get the thing open. She ended up just head butting it. Sam answered it shirtless and drying his hair with one hand.

"Put it away Big Green." She said as she slipped in past him then threw all of the bags down on the table.

"Put what away?"

"The guns. Seriously as if you aren't scary enough behemoth!" she smiled up at him through her shades.

"You're very happy this morning." He smiled back at her.

"Yeah well, you guys are up! I've only been waiting about eight hours, so we can go once you've had breakfast." She was grinning cheek to cheek.

"Sorry were you bored?" Sam asked pulling on a shirt.

"No." She smiled thinking about her eventful night.

Dean came out of the steamed bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Whoa cover it up I don't want to meet Little Dean."

"Trust me little wouldn't be a word coming out of your mouth." He smirked pulling on boxers and jeans.

"No I'd be too busy crying with laughter."

"She got breakfast." Sam interrupted before it could escalate.

"Yes gentlemen we have; bacon, tomato, sausage, black and white pudding, hash browns, toast, pancakes, mixed fruit bowl with yogurt and muesli and two coffees'." She rhymed off with a smile. They took what they wanted and sat down where she and Cas had sat the previous night. And she began striping the beds they had slept in the night before.

"What're you doin'?" Sam asked through a mouthful of food.

"I worked as a hotel maid once in Berlin." she rolled her eyes. "Striping the beds then making them again is the worst job, it takes ages for one normal people and I'm doing nothing so . . ."

"So we owe you breakfast." Dean said.

"That's not a promise you want to make Dean!" she said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah" he widened his eyes, he had forgotten she was a vampire, and tried to cover how uncomfortable he felt. "Erm but you paid for the hotel room too-"

"No Dean I don't want money off you, I have money." She said seriously.

"How? You're a waitress." Sam asked.

"Money tends to accumulate after a while." She said with a smile.

Sam put down the cutlery she had stolen "_please_ tell us what age you are?"

"Hmmm . . ." she pulled a 'thinking' pose and narrowed her eyes. "No."

As they sat into the Impala Dean reached over to Aurielle, who was riding shotgun, and touched her hand to get her attention.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem." She smiled.

Sam got into the car so Dean began fiddling with the radio then started the car.

~oOo~

So . . . short one this time round I know but I quite like it even though I think I make Aurielle sound a bit pretentious but hey she's a vampire! That's my totally irrelevant excuse!

Thanks again to Deansfallenangel36; draven98; powergirl24 & bjq you guys brighten my day :D

Would you like to be part of the exclusive "make Una (that's me) happy club" as seen above? To join REVIEW!


	4. Discovery

"_We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey." _

_~Kenji Miyazawa_

_

* * *

_

Dean pulled up the police tape and casually strolled up to the doorway with Sam and Aurielle following him. They stood with their backs to him as he took out the lock pick kit.

"I can't believe you never learnt to pick a lock Ellie." He whispered inserting the steel pick and rummaging around.

"I haven't needed to _Deanie_, I have another method."

"What?" he grunted.

"They're called boobs."

He laughed, causing the pick to jolt and opened the door. "Really?"

"Yeah, you should grow a pair." She smirked. "That or, you know, just learn to kick a damn door in."

Sam walked into the room and the smile slid off his face. They came in behind him.

"Jesus." Dean put his sleeve over his nose, there was blood everywhere and it was two days old. Police markings covered the little motel room, the clichéd body print was on the floor and they both noted that the head was missing. Groan came from behind them they spun around.

Aurielle was there with a hand clamped over her mouth and crushing her nose. They watched as she fell to her knees then shook and convulsed. Both of their jaws dropped as they saw how her pupils expanded alien-like huge and then contracted to human size. She held up one hand and ran out of the room.

"Whoa" Sam said

"I know."

"That was totally a vampire fit."

"That is so cool did you see her eyes?"

"Jesus Dean!"

"Oh come on! Hey do you think her fangs are like really, long like sabre toothed tigers?"

"No Dean they're not." a strained voice came from the doorway.

"You ok?" Sam frowned..

"Yeah let's do this."

They took out the EMF readers and did a full sweep of the room. They went through everything in the room with latex gloves but the police had taken pretty much everything. They decided to leave and get back to the Impala.

"Well where to go now?" Dean asked, throwing a glance at Aurielle who was pinching the bridge of her nose and staring out the window.

"Well his family don't live too far from here." Sam replied from the back seat.

"Bobby said they didn't know he hunted." Dean replied.

"We should go anyway and see if the wife knows of any enemies or anything" Aurielle piped up. "We can go and talk to her and Sam could sneak in the back with an EMF and snoop."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam nodded.

"Why does it have to be me and you?" Dean asked, starting the Impala.

"The woman will be a wreck, I'm not physically threatening-"

"You mean you're short?"

"Did I ask for your input?** No I didn't**, so shut up. Anyway in comparison to Sam so are you." She exhaled noisily. "To the motel, smartass."

* * *

They spent the night in the motel. As soon as the boys went to sleep Aurielle went out to raid a blood bank. When she got back, feeling a lot better Dean was there in the bed shuddering and pleading with his invisible torturers. She rushed over to the bedside and tentatively touched his cheek.

"Dean, Dean?" he jolted and sat up his eyes snapped wide open, the same terror in them.

"Huh?" he blinked rapidly, wiped his forehead and swallowed. "You okay?"

She rolled her eyes, typical Dean. "Yeah, go back to sleep." She whispered stroking his cheek and forehead.

He mumbled something and leaned into her cold hands. She sighed and put a hand on his bare chest and pushed him down onto the bed. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, flat on his back one arm draped across her knees. She sighed, would she ever understand this man? She kept the hand on his forehead there and moved the one on his chest. She didn't mean to but she trailed it across his seriously buffed torso; it was rock hard, but his skin was so soft. Then, feather light, across his collarbone; with her night vision she could see how pale she was in comparison to him. She noticed a weird shape on his shoulder, she traced her hand over it . . . it was a handprint but it was burnt into his flesh. She winced at the idea and her hand made its way back to his hair. She looked at the rest of him, he had scars all over him, hunting had left its mark but she couldn't deny it, he was beautiful.

* * *

When he woke in the morning he was curled around an empty spot on the bed. His groggy eyes didn't miss the fact that all of the sheets were wrapped around a spot on the mattress, she must have been there for hours. He shrugged off the feeling of awkwardness and stumbled into the bathroom as Sam came out.

Sam smiled at her as she arrived with two bags of breakfast and the usual coffee and tea combination.

"What do you do when we sleep Ellie?" He asked munching into breakfast.

"Erm . . _._"_ run my hands all over your brothers body_ "Read and . . ." _then watch him sleep_ "I even steal your laptop sometimes, "Busty Aisan Beauty's"? you should delete the history" _and wonder what causes him to have nightmares "_Watch movies_" and thank god for it_ "Last night I raided a blood bank." _And admitted I find your brother beautiful._

"Oh-Kay._"_ Sam frowned as she shook her head vigorously.

"There was a bee." She said awkwardly.

"Right, what's with the get up?" he gestured to her black pinstripe high waisted pencil skirt, blazer, red high heels and white shirt she even had her hair put up into a sleek twist.

"We have to go to the house today, I even got Dean one." She gestured to the bag hanging on the back of the chair.

"How did you know his size?"

"I am just _that_ awesome." She said with a smile. Sam got up and hung the bag on the inside of the bathroom door.

She began her usual routine of striping the bed linen off the bed and Sam settled back into his breakfast.

On the other side of the door Dean towelled off and was about to put his jeans back on when the fog cleared from the bathroom and he saw the monkey suit hung on the door. He sighed, threw it on and winked at the handsome devil in the mirror.

He opened the door and walked into his favourite porn fantasy. Right in front of him was the perfect ass; he would recognise anywhere, in a kinky librarian outfit. The skirt had a slit up the back of it and through the slit he could see a strip of black lace and a glimpse milky white thigh. She was bent over the bed pulling down the sheet. He tried, and failed, not to think about the view from the front. Her relatively short legs seemed to go on forever in those see through stockings and them bright red five inch heeled fuck-me pumps, were the cherry on top.

"I have to-" he mumbled, his face bright red with the very little blood left that hadn't gone south, as he staggered into the bathroom.

"What?" the 'would be porn star' turned around to Sam who was sat there his jaw lying on his chest with a mess of chewed food inside. "What?" she asked really confused now.

"Dean . . . erm . . ." he cursed his blank mind. "Forgot to, umm . . . shave! Forgot to shave." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay?" she looked at him strangely.

Sam shook his head; he really hoped Dean and Elle wouldn't start having sex; he'd have to get a different room.

* * *

The two good looking people in suits walked up to the door of the, for lack of a better word, mansion. They rang the doorbell and a frazzled looking woman answered. She had a baby on one hip and a phone pressed to her ear the opposite side. She was tall, blonde, tanned and tired looking.

"Just tell them I don't know where the damn tax returns are, he handled all that. Jerry? Jerry just do it I don't care what you have to do just get it done." with that the blonde woman hung up and threw the phone on the lounger beside her.

"Hello we're looking for a Mrs Carmichael?" Dean asked with a cheesy smile.

"And who would 'we' be?" she asked in a slight French accent.

"I'm June Jackson and this is James Daniels from Hynes and Browne Insurance Group. I know this is a difficult time for the family but it will only take a few of minutes of her time." Aurielle said with a smile "May we please speak to her?"

"You are." She smiled sadly. "Come in." she turned and they followed her to a huge sitting room with twin leather couches. She sat down, put the baby sitting on her lap and gestured them to sit opposite.

"Madam your husband had a life insurance policy with our insurance group and we have been sent to follow up on a few details, its policy before any money is paid out." Dean explained.

"Of course what would you like to know?" she asked juggling the baby to reach for a tissue.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your husband in any way?" he asked.

"No"

"Do you know why he was in that motel room?" Dean asked.

"No, the police think he had a mistress but Jeremy wouldn't do that to me"

"Are you aware of any business associates who held a grudge against Mr Carmichael?" Dean filled in the compulsory boring question.

"No."

"Was your husband acting strange in any way before the incident?" he asked leaning forward.

"No."

"What part of France are you from?" Aurielle piped up. Dean looked at her incredulously.

"Soulac-sur-mer, why is that relevant?"

"of course I thought I detected an accent." She smiled.

"Have you been ?"

"Oui bien sur! La monagne est tres belle dans l'hiver." She said conversationally leaving Dean gawping.

Mrs Carmichael was about to reply when a pretty little girl of about six came running in the door at top speed, the same blonde hair as her mother's flying behind her.

"Mama you better come quick, Michael fell off the tyre swing and he may have dislocated his shoulder again." She said tugging her mother's hand.

"Lola I can't I've got Dean to look after." She sighed

"Mama he is screaming _very_ loudly." She said hands on hips.

"Oh Mon Dieu! Right, Ms Jackson will you please hold the baby for just five minutes while I go and look after my other son." With that she put the child in Aurielle's hands, ignoring her protests and ran out the door after the girl.

She held the baby with arms straight away from her body, with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Hello baby?"She said looking in the baby's eyes, and then its head flopped forward. "Is it supposed to do that Dean?"

"Umm No?" He said

"What am I supposed to do with it then?" she whispered frantic.

"How would I know?" he whispered back. "Just hold it like its mother did." He moved to sit next to her until their thighs were parallel and he began to arrange the baby.

"This is such a bad idea." Aurielle whispered.

"What is?"

"_Me_ and_ you_ looking after a _baby_!" she shouted. The baby's eyes began to water and his face screwed up.

"Aww shit Ellie look what you did now!" Dean said, "And I just finished arranging it!"

"I'm sorry baby, don't cry?" she used a soothing voice that Dean recognised from his semi-consciousness. "Please please don't cry?"

"Sing to it!" Dean whispered afraid to interrupt the slight progress she was making with it.

"Sing?"

"Yeah people do that to babies!" he murmured.

"Umm . . ._ when there's nowhere else to run_" she sang softly, making the baby rock to the music. "_Is there room for one more son? One more son_" the baby began to smile so she livened the tone "_If you can hold on_" she tickled him "_If you can hold on_," she pushed him up in the air above her head and crooned "_Hold on!_"

The baby gave them a big smile and let out a big chuckle and they both couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Your names Dean isn't it?" the other Dean asked the baby let out a big screech and a smile. "Yes it _is_ an awesome name!"

"Yes it is and you're the cutest Dean I have ever met." Aurielle said to Baby Dean, who gurgled.

"But only because I go for sexy not cute." Dean said in a tone that people use for babies. Aurielle let out a laugh and made the baby bounce up and down on her knee.

"Hey Dean that's my phone hold the baby will you?" she pushed the baby on Dean the same way its mother had on her. He took the other Dean and tucked him under his arm and propped him between his and Aurielle's side. The baby looked up at him and gurgled.

"You're cool." Dean told baby Dean who gurgled and smiled. Aurielle answered the phone to Sam and got the go-ahead to leave as soon as. She hung up and Dean had the baby lying on their knees and was blowing raspberries on his belly making him chuckle. The baby then grabbed Dean's finger and swung it around and hit him in the eye.

"You have a killer right hook kiddo." Dean said when all the vampire next to him could do was laugh.

"Sam said we can leave whenever." She cooed at the baby. "But you are just so cool, Yes you are" she threw him up over her head "Oh yea you are."

"Who's the cutest Dean? You are!"

"Who's the coolest Dean? You are!"

"Who has the cutest laugh ever? You do!" with every 'you' she threw the baby up into the air, until on the last one he very calmly got sick. Aurielle could smell it coming a split second before, so she turned him and it went all over Dean. His mother came in the door as Aurielle held onto Baby Dean for dear life through tears of laughter. The other Dean was stood up trying to wipe the vomit off his suit trousers.

"It happens all the time" she sighed handing him a wet wipe "just wait till you two have one of your own, everything must be plastic." She smiled at them as the laughter stopped.

"Oh no were not-" "We just work together."

"Of course of course!" she winked at them. "Company policy and all that, unfortunately I cannot add anymore to what I have told you so if you don't mind I have yet another trip to the hospital to attend to."

She walked them to the door and they waved good bye to baby Dean with a smile. They picked up Sam just outside the gateway.

"Well?" they asked as he got into the back of the car.

"No EMF traces around the back of the house or in his study, what about the wife?"

"No use." Aurielle said taking off the blazer and letting loose her hair.

"What is that smell?" Sam wrinkled his nose.

"Baby got sick on Dean." Aurielle giggled.

"Right, let's stop somewhere to get some food I'm starving." He said into the laughter.

They stopped at some fast food place and sent Sam in because fast food turned Elle's stomach and Dean couldn't be seen anywhere with vomit all over him. Elle sat out on the bonnet of the impala watching the children play in the park opposite, Dean took off his suit jacket and tie then joined her. They sat in silence for a while until Dean said.

"That baby was cool, and it wasn't just the name."

"Yeah. . . " she smiled sadly and asked "Do you want kids?"

He tore his eyes away from the playground and looked at her incredulously. "Erm well I'm kind of busy with the Apocalypse and all at the moment."

"After." She said still not taking her eyes away.

"If I survive, then yeah I suppose if I found the right girl." He scratched his neck. "You?"

"Not an option."

"Oh yeah, vampire." He said amazed he had forgotten what she was for a while.

"Even before that . . ." she said sombre. She shook her head "You don't want to know-"

"Tell me." He said softly, not because he wanted to get to know her but because he seriously owed this woman he told himself repeatedly.

"I got pregnant, when I was nineteen." She said cheerlessly looking at her hands, avoiding his eyes. "Out of wedlock, which in my day a girl could get in serious bother for. So I was forced to-" she cleared her throat. "Get rid of it I took some things to make me sleep and there were . . . problems." She looked down and wiped her eye quickly not surrendering to the tears. "In a time when women's main occupation was baby-making, I could never have children." she whispered "Redundant." She finished poignantly.

He was about to do . . . _something_ when Sam came and interrupted with food.

"Oh god sorry but that smells revolting, I'll be over there." She laughed covering the tears from Sam's keen eyes; she quickly left for the playground swing.

They piled back into the Impala and set off down the highway again to Bobby's. Aurielle rode shotgun and was curled up against the door her stocking clad feet tucked beneath her, her head resting on her knees as she looked out the window.

Dean kept an eye on her for about an hour but there was nothing he could say in front of Sam and even if Sam wasn't there, what could he say? He gripped the wheel tighter, it was important to her the whole children thing. He sighed and remembered the last time he had been this nervous about how a girl felt, he had been fifteen. He reached to turn up the radio and noticed she had one hand on either side of her ankles. He pulled his hand back and then with a deep breath he bridged the gap between them and took the hand nearest to him, threading his fingers through hers.

She looked over at him with her pale green eyes wide and watery. She used her other hand to wipe away a single tear that had escaped; he squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Her hand was just as cold as he remembered it to be, her tiny thumb smoothed up and down his calloused trigger finger. He tore his eyes from the road and looked at their hands, her pale white, red tipped, tiny fingers peeped up between his tanned ones. They looked totally different, but it felt okay.

Sam, being Sam, kept an eye on them with a smile. They never looked at each other, but they didn't let go for hours; until Dean pulled over.

"Right I need to sleep and we need to get to Bobby's ASAP so," he cleared his throat praying Sam wouldn't make a fuss. "Will you drive Ellie?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled at him.

He got out of the car and Sam whispered quickly to Aurielle. "This is huge!"

"What are you on about Sam?" she asked grumpily as she wriggled into the driving seat.

"It took him _years_ to let _me_ drive it and it was only 'cos he was wasted and I'm his brother."

"You're also a crap driver. And she doesn't need to sleep, so shut your pie hole." He told Sam with a glare. He looked down to the driver who was digging in her handbag. "What are you doing?"

"I have been waiting so long . . . Ah here we go!" she pulled out a white cassette with a lead attached to an iPod, Dean groaned. "Hey, hey, hey! What did Sammy say again? '_Driver chooses the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole' _I believe." Sam burst out laughing.

Dean winced slightly as she adjusted the seat to accommodate the height difference. "You do know how to drive a stick right?"

"For god's sake Dean I am older than the_ invention_ of automatic cars." She said with a roll of her eyes. She put it into first and made the vintage engine roar and then let her foot off the clutch.

"Oh, I am _getting_ one of these." She said with a smirk. Dean watched as she handled his baby with ease and skill, it was even sexier than the stockings.

A couple of hours later he woke out of his usual nightmare to the usual cold hand stroking his forehead. She was looking at him with wide eyes as she let the impala creep along the road.

"You okay?" he asked, for the first time he was awake enough to notice her eyes roll.

"Yeah I'm fine and Sam's fine, go back to sleep." She wiped his forehead and the back of his neck cooling him down when he surprised her and took her hand in his and left it down on the seat. He took a deep breath and looked out on the road.

She picked up some speed and turned up her iPod again. She skipped back and there it was her favourite song of the last century. She began singing softly to herself.

"_Highway run into the midnight sun, _

_Wheels go round and round; _

_You're on my mind_" she smiled as the Impala purred along, god he had a good taste in cars. She instinctively ran her thumb along _his_ hand.

"_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight,_

_Sending all my love along the wire,_

_And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family!" _she screwed up her nose with gusto_._

"_But right down the line it's been you and me,_

_Lovin' music men ain't always what it's supposed to be,_

_Oh girl you're standin' by me,_

_I'm forever yours . . . faithfully_" she smiled hugely when guitar kicked in.

"You can sing, but journey?" she jumped about a foot.

"I thought you were asleep" she whispered, and went to pull her hand away but the larger fingers held them there lightly.

"You don't have to whisper, wild horses couldn't wake Sammy."

"What do you have against Journey, apart from the fact that they're not Zepplin?" she asked quietly, kind of spooked at the way he seemed to have picked up the soothing rubbing she had stopped when she realised he was awake.

"They're just kind of cheesy." He screwed up his nose.

"No they aren't just because it's not _mullet_ rock doesn't mean it's not _good_ rock. Get my iPod and go to a band called Mumford and Sons" she noticed how he used his other hand and kept hers.

"_Around_ the circle, Dean." She sighed trying not to laugh.

"It won't-"

"Gimme the damn thing!" she let go of his hand and took the iPod and got to the band she wanted, then calmly put down the iPod and took his hand again as the soft acoustic guitar filled the speakers. He listened to her voice it was soft and deep, he couldn't help but notice she as she never missed a word or a note, eventually he relaxed and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_THERE YA GO! Introduction of the theme tune to this fic :D and where the name came out of!_

_Merci beaucoup to bjq & please **REVIEW!**_


	5. Change

"_Change always comes bearing gifts." ~Price Pritchett_

_~oOo~  
_

Sam curled his hand around the cup of coffee in his hand; as he stared at the steam rising from it in near fascination he knew that he had not got enough sleep. He had woken numerous times through the night, being his size curled up in the back of a car wasn't comfortable. Whenever he had, two things remained constant. One; Elle was singing softly, and making good use of the accelerator. Two; she and Dean had been holding hands. He looked over at her now.

She was huddled inside her usual green bomber jacket; her pale eyes were focused on the still visible moon. She had on the insurance broker outfit from yesterday but she had loosened a few buttons on the shirt, a few more than usually socially acceptable and un-tucked it. Her hair had returned to its usual loose spirals, for once she wasn't wearing sunglasses.

"Elle?" the pale green orbs fluttered to him and flashed him the ever present smile.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What's going on with you and Dean?" He watched the shutters go up instantly.

"Nothing, why?"

"You guys hold hands and I already know he thinks you're hot."

"There's nothing like that going on." He saw her teeth were clenched.

"Shame." He gave her a smile that made her think that some, tall, girl would be lucky to get Sam Winchester; the cute, kind, generous, sensitive, perceptive guy.

"Why?" her eyebrows pulled together.

"You can handle his crap, and our crap." He smiled into his coffee.

"I know nothing about your crap."

"We know nothing about yours." She realised that the tall girl would have to put up with Sam the hunting machine too.

Dean came back from paying for the breakfast and they all followed him back to the Impala. He got into the seat and adjusted it with a grimace but started it with a smile.

Sam noticed he left the IPod hooked up to the radio.

~oOo~

They pulled up at the house when the sun was high in the sky. Elle couldn't help but notice when they turned into the front yard or rather scrap yard the boys visibly relaxed. She on the other hand tensed; Bobby was a hunter, of the supernatural. She fell into that category. She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

They walked up to the front porch, high heels clicking loudly. A guy of average height with a beard and baseball cap came walking out the door.

"Boys!" he shook hands with them with a huge smile.

"Bobby!" they replied she stepped back letting them greet their, from what she could see, father figure without interruption. Well, that was the plan until her cherry heels made their signature sound and caught the hunter's attention.

"Excuse me miss it appears the boys didn't even introduce us properly." He smiled and swept off his cap. "I'm Bobby." He offered a hand.

"Aurielle." She smiled quietly shaking the hand.

"Boys wouldn' know what manners were if they kicked em' in the ass; didn't even tell me you were commin'!" he said in his southern drawl.

"God Sam you were supposed to!" Bobby noticed while she playfully smacked the younger Winchester, she kept closer to the older one.

"Yeah Sam!" Dean said.

"Shut up idjits!" he said leading them into the house. Sam and Dean followed him with the customary Bitch/Jerk exchange but Elle stopped at the door and cleared her throat.

"What?" Dean asked as the three men looked out at her.

"There's a lot of protection on the house." She said awkwardly then muttered under her breath something really fast.

"What was that?" Sam asked. She closed her eyes and leaned against the barrier that prevented her entering.

"You have to invite me in." she enounced slowly her eyes watching the brothers.

"What in the hell have you brought to my house boys?" Bobby announced pulling a shotgun out of nowhere.

"Whoa Bobby!" the boys exclaimed. Dean stepped in between Elle and the rifle; his hands in an 'I surrender' pose, Bobby noted his eyes were hard and narrowed.

"We trust her, there's a lot more going on here than it looks like." Dean backed up to the door towards Elle.

"Really Dean? cos it looks to me you just brought some creature to my house cos she's a fine piece of ass!" he roared, his face turning red.

"You are way outta line Bobby!" Dean bellowed back to him.

"CALM DOWN!" the piece of ass in question screeched she took a deep breath. "Look Bobby only you can invite me in, this is your place so just listen; Castiel said that I have to travel with the boys and hunt with them. I'm a hunter too but I'm also a seal that they need to protect." By this time Dean had backed out the doorway and was stood just in front of her, she tugged his jacket so she could see Bobby.

"I mean no harm and do you really think they would have taken me here if I did?" she peeped around Deans body and gave him a shove. "Saying that I don't expect you to let me in . . . I don't mind staying out here." She finished sadly.

"Let her in Bobby; she's with us." Sam said quietly from his left.

He looked between Sam and Dean and saw how both of them were deadly serious agreeing with her story.

"What are you?" he asked with difficulty lowering the shotgun.

"A Vampire." She sighed.

"But you're out in the sun." He frowned.

"She's special breed" Dean said with a shit eating grin.

"Fuck off De-"

"First generation!" Bobby said, his eyes widened, "You, you're a first generation vampire!"

"Yeah. . . " she scratched her neck in discomfort.

"Come in." he said loudly.

She stepped in with a smile and Dean following. Bobby led them into the dark sitting room. He took his place in an armchair and watched as the two brothers settled either side of the vampire. Who looked up at him with imploring green eyes.

"I don't want them to know what age I am, please don't tell."

"Why?"

"In my experience," She glanced at them. "It complicated things."

"I can imagine." He said eyebrows near hairline.

"Promise?"

"Sure hon, I promise." He sighed.

"Bobby you can't just-" Sam protested shifting in his seat pushing Aurielle very close to Dean.

"Yea I can and I will, now take it from the top." He leaned back in the chair waiting for them to start. "Sam?"

Sam started to tell Bobby about Castiel's visit and their journey so far, but neither Elle nor Dean listened to a word he said. There had never been so much of their bodies touching. Thighs, hips, arms and shoulders. As Sam leaned forward more trying to explain with his hands the goliath idiot pushed them even closer together.

**Why the hell did I put my arm across the back of the chair? **Dean cursed at himself

_If I had a heartbeat it would be racing, like Dean's right now,_ she thought randomly.

**She fits so well and smells so good; I really want to touch her . . .**

_He smells so . . . Dean . . ._

**Wait . . . is that a lace bra I can see?**

_Like leather and . . . petrol and . . . sweet liquorice . . . and whiskey . . . and edible sexiness_

**God they are the most perfect pair I've ever seen, more than a handful ****is not**** a waste.**

_I will not shiver, I will not shiver, I will not shiver . . . or rub my thighs together . . . _

**That skirt couldn't have been that high before could it? I would have noticed . . .**

_Oh fuck, his breath just brushed down my neck, smells like the pancakes he had with way too much cream. . . _

**Those legs were not there before I swear. . . **

_Oh god Dean; covered in cream . . ._

**It defies physics they cannot be that long because she is short makes no sense . . .**

_Holy shit will you grow up! He is just a man he cannot make you feel like this . . ._

**And those shoes, the heels digging into my back, harder and harder and faster . . . oh fuck**

_Breath in, breath out, what is Sam saying? I don't have a clue but I wish he would shut the fuck up so I can go change my underwear . . ._

**Deeper . . . NO concentrate on Sammy do not think about sex and Sammy together, except that one time he walked in on me getting a blowjob in the impala . . .**

_Were his shoulders always so . . . big and round? Broad . . . you could sink your nails into then when he was otherwise engaged . . ._

**Oh god . . . Ellie's mischievous green eyes locked on mine, head in my lap, perfect painted lips around my-**

"_Then _we came here right guys?_"_ Sam turned to the deep breathing pair who had their slightly glazed eyes focussed on the wall opposite.

"Exactly how it happened." Dean said huskily, shooting an electrifying pulse straight to Elle's womb.

"Ver Batum well said Sam." She said forcefully.

"Need a glass of water. . ." Dean mumbled fleeing the room. Bobby and Sam watched his beetroot red face with interest and then turned to her.

"Right." She smacked her hands on her knees and got up. "I have to see a man about a dog; we'll talk later Bobby I imagine you have questions?"

"Just a few." He said sarcastically.

"That's fine, bye!" she ran out of the house with vampire speed.

"She do that often Sammy?"

"No I've only seen her once like that." He smirked

"Right, DEAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" he bellowed.

~oOo~

_Breath in, breath out. Sam crashed the impala that one will help, my baby wrapped around a tree trunk. Breath in, breath out. The shape sifter gooey shit thats left after him. That's gross, well done. Breath in, breath out. NSYNC urrrgh . . . _

Bobby's roar interrupted him and he went in to the room wearily. He scouted out for the hormone riddled vampire.

"She's not here." Sam said dryly.

"You got somethin' to tell me boy?" Bobby said accusingly.

"Beards went out of fashion in the seventies?" he quipped. Bobby was about to reply when he was interrupted by Sam.

"Don't bother Bobby, he's in denial." Sam shook his shaggy hair, "should be in the car with them."

"Whatever Samantha, Bobby the Impala's been pulling to the left I'm gonna go out and see what's up." He left the room quickly and sucked in a deep breath once he was outside the door.

He had never reacted to anyone like that. It was only the fact that she had some damn sexy packaging he told himself over and over any red blooded male would have felt the same way.

But then why hadn't Sammy? 'cos he's a chick.

But then why was it only her he felt this intensely about? The niggling voice said; Dean ignored it and drove the Impala into the shed. It was going to be a scorcher of a day he wanted to be in the shade and he intended to spend some time giving his baby some much needed TLC.

~oOo~

So . . . anyone who reviews gets Dean covered in cream, or a topping of your choice :D Please include the flavour of said topping in your review? :D


	6. Conflict

"_Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame_." – Benjamin Franklin

~oOo~

The now familiar scrap garden, as she had christened it, whipped past her at super speed. She was still refusing to acknowledge the blistering sexual tension between herself and Dean. She threw down her bag with a vengeance and growled at the sun high in the sky. Looked like she would have to do this in the shade, she threw the bag down inside the shed this time not as viciously. She sprinted out into the vivid sunlight and set up a target about 100 metres away from the door of the shed, then sprinted back.

She noticed something she was too preoccupied before to notice before, the Impala. And denim covered legs peeping out from it, she sniffed, Dean. Perfect.

"Sammy, pass me the wrench will ya?" he shouted out not looking from the oiled underneath of the car.

"It's me not Sam." A wrench appeared near his head. "Your hearing must be terrible, unless Sam wears high heels?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, he did study law. I'm gagged so tight I make Olivia Newton John's leather pants look like MC Hammer." He used the usual snark to cover the clenching in his gut.

"It's okay I know nothing!" she laughed. "I'm doing some target practice; I have to stay in the shed."

"Why?" he said to the pair of red high heels.

"The suns a bitch." Was all she said.

She took the custom made titanium bow out of her bag and smiled. It had been too long since she had practised but there was nothing better at letting out her frustration than Archery. Yeah it was old fashioned and awkward to transport but it was the best therapy she had come across, those punch bags had never survived very long. She notched the bow, drew back the string and closed her eyes.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the frustration at Dean and Sam for not telling her anything.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the guilt at telling them nothing.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the fear at her biblically prophesised death.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the nuisance of being attracted to Dean.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the dread of what she may have to do.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the fascination with what haunted Dean.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the pressure of stopping the apocalypse.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the shame of killing all those vampires on the last hunt.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the pain of the visit to the baby Dean.

Deep breath. Let go . . . of the breath, the arrow and the urge to kiss Dean senseless.

She dropped her hand and the bow from her face and opened her eyes. There they were; it was like riding a bike you never really lost it. The arrows were dotted around the target only one outside the outer ring. Well she gave herself some slack; it had to be about five years since she had practised. She smiled at the result; then turned her head to the accelerated heartbeat to her left.

"That is freakishly good." Dean said from the ground, he got up and she realised that the last arrow hadn't worked. At all. "Why a bow and arrow though? It's like something out of frickin Disney."

"It's the first weapon I learnt to handle, sentimental reasons." She smiled at him and he noticed she had changed out of the kinky librarian uniform and into a pair of cotton shorts that he was sure were illegal in several states. He took a deep drink of his beer, she would be the death of him he swore it. "You want a go?"

"Why bother? It's the most impractical weapon ever." He argued sulkily, didn't she realise how damn sexy she was with a weapon? Then again what better way to get it out of her hands?

"Yeah it's not practical but hey neither is your alcoholic car!" she teased back, trying so hard not to just . . . pounce, what was he doing with those heavenly lips?

"She is beautiful."

"I never contested that, but so is my bow." she ran her fingers over the bow with a smile. Oh god she didn't know how suggestive that was, he had to get it out of her hands.

"Fine, okay, gimme the damn thing will ya?" he muttered reaching out. She really tried not to notice his biceps, she tried really hard . . .

"This is custom made for me and I'm smaller than you so it might be a bit weird at first." She handed him the weapon and went to collect the arrows.

"First of all forget about Robin Hood or whatever, archery is hard work." She lectured him. "Notch the bow; and draw it back, line it with your eye."

"Okay Professor." He said through gritted teeth.

"Right foot forward" he adjusted his stance; she tugged his elbow "The same height as the arrow. Okay now you take a deep breath in, focus on the centre of the target and then let go of the breath and the arrow at the same time. Whenever you're ready don't rush yourself."

She took a step back and leaned against the car; he eyed up the target and let go of the arrow. It fell short by about four foot.

"You didn't actually expect to get it on the first go did you?" she laughed at him "Seriously Dean I know you're good with weapons and all but as I said this ain't Disney!" she smiled indulgently "Go on take another go, you know you want to."

She watched as with boyish glee he notched countless arrows and failed again and again. There was complete silence except when she gave him help; she was surprised by how willingly he took criticism. Eventually she could tell his shoulders began to tighten even more so he was probably getting tired; she usually forgot about stuff like that but she decided to be nice.

"Didn't you have to do something with the impala?" She asked giving him a get out of jail free card.

"Yeah, the jack is bent though and I'm afraid the baby will want to go on top so to speak."

"Let me see." He snorted and lowered the car to the ground with obvious effort and took the jack out from under the car. He handed it to her with one eyebrow raised.

She looked up at him with a strange expression, then down at the jack. He followed her eyes and just caught the slight flex of her deceptively tiny wrists and the painted black metal bended back into place and she moulded it with her palms until it was back to its original shape.

"Whoa" was all he can come up with.

"Yeah not just a pretty face." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to mask the vulnerability in them "Does it freak you out?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Honest; I like it!" she chuckles.

"So what do you fight with? Although I suppose you don't really need a weapon." He leaned back against the impala toying with the jack.

"Knives, I like knives." She smiled devilishly, causing a thrill to run up his spine. "Let me guess, Guns?"

"Yeah, sawn off shotgun. Why do you look like you disapprove?"

"I just had a bad experience with a gun so I don't use them." She wrinkled her nose.

"How can you not use guns, what about the long distance shot?" he looked appalled.

"Not really an issue when you're as quick as Me." she rolled her eyes "they're just unreliable" she grumbled petulantly.

"Liar, what's really the problem here?" he beamed at her as she blushed.

"I just look stupid with a gun, they're too big." She griped.

"Come on" he went around to the back of the impala and popped the trunk "The problem is that most guns are sized for male hands right?"

She nodded as he passed her the sawn off shotgun.

"And as well as that the majority of men are stronger than women, hey it's an acknowledged fact just the way were built."

"Yeah well we got boobs." She smirked smugly.

"Yeah way better deal" he chuckled "so most women have to worry about the strain and the pressure from the gun but you don't so, rifle!" he grinned and handed it to her.

"But it's . . . big."

"Just line it up." He sighed

"Okay . . ." she frowned.

"I thought you would have some experience handling guns."

"Hey the last time I fired a gun was before your father was born." She snapped.

He stood behind her and moved the butt of the gun up to her shoulder and lowered her elbow.

"Don't rest your cheek on it or you'll fracture your cheekbone." He warned.

She rolled her eyes "I would do well. . ."

"Switch the safety off, with your thumb." He watched as her minute, red-painted thumb fumbled with the switch it was a bizarre picture she was so small in comparison.

"Fire at will." He commanded, she flashed him the 100 watt smile, and then lined up the shot on the archery target.

He whistled as he took the rifle away from her.

"Jeez you weren't joking about the lack of practice!" he smirked.

"Yeah well, shut up."

"Witty, you coming in for lunch?"

"Nah I'll stay practice." She was already ignoring him and focusing on the rifle trying to figure out how to reload. He walked back to the house trying really hard not to think about euphemisms; the rifle she was handling was a Winchester.

~oOo~

Sam looked out onto the front yard of bobby's house. They were wresting, like actually wrestling. He shook his head, they had spent all day together training with each other's weapons and not murdered each other, he was holding out hope. He laughed as Elle dodged Deans messy dive and pinned him to the ground laughing, Sam turned and jumped.

"Hi Cas." He frowned.

"Sam." He nodded his eyes focused on the pair wrestling "Are they getting along?"

"Better than expected." He frowned wondering why the angel cared, but knowing he would never tell him he tried another approach. "Why did Jimmy and Elle go their separate ways?" Cas turned his head and stared at him for a while.

"They didn't commit to each other but they were . . . falling in love." He looked down at his hands as he leaned on the railing. "They were . . . in the throes of passion and she bit him." Sam inhaled sharply. "She left the next morning without telling him anything about where she was going."

"She hates what she is." Sam stated

"Yes" was all the angel replied.

"So-" he turned to look at the angel and he was gone.

~oOo~

"You so used vampire strength on that last move." Dean panted.

"No Dean its called gravity" she smiled jumping up "And of course superior skills" she offered him a hand.

He grabbed her hand and tugged hard until she was lying on the ground and he was straddling her. She grunted and swung her legs and used the balls of her feet to push his back down into the dirt. She put her hands on his abdomen and shuffled her legs until she was straddling him.

"Aww Come _**on**_!" he puffed sighing up at the darkening sky. "You so cheated."

"Liar" she grinned she flopped off to the side until she was on her back staring into the sky too.

"Okay so that was more abnormal flexibility than vamp strength." He sighed and rested his hands on his stomach, it was nice out he had no intention of going in to deal with the dead hunters and apocalypse and all that crap. They lay in comfortable silence until she interrupted it dreamily.

"Love the stars; they never change." He turned to her.

"I don't know anything about them." She looked uncomfortable as though she had said too much.

"Well you only need to know one of them really, my old friend Sirius there." She pointed up at the sky and he followed her.

"That big blue thing, over there?" he nodded.

"Yup, twenty times brighter than our sun."

"Well aren't you the little encyclopedia."

"I visited this tribe in Africa. They have a dance that maps the journey of Sirius through the sky to the mark; they've been dancing it for hundreds of years."

"You've been to Africa?"

"Of travel I've had my share; I've been everywhere, man." She hummed a bar of the song.

"Johnny Cash fan?" he laughed as she continued humming.

"Anyone who isn't is an ass" she stated purposefully.

"True, true." They drifted off into their own thoughts for a while and lay in companionable silence. Dean didn't really think he would get a better opportunity so he took a deep breath.

"Look I know you better now; this is me asking, very politely, why you won't tell us what we need to know." He tore his eyes from the sky and looked at her, every muscle was tensed.

"It's personal." She ground out.

"No, no it's not the entire world depends on these seals not breaking. We need to know so we can protect you." He said heatedly.

"I know" she whispered. "I can't, Dean, I can't . . ." she stood up, her back to him. It was the last straw.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?" he exploded.

"What?"

"THE WORLD! People's lives, families, and children!" he jumped to his feet. "That is on you!"

She looked at the finger pointing accusingly at her. "You son of a bitch! How dare you? YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE!"

"OH!" he threw his hands up "AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR THIS! I never asked you for anything! I don't want your damn protection or your condescension. I've uprooted my entire life to go with you two, for what? So you can ridicule me? Look down your nose at me? HUNT ME?"

"WE DIDN'T WANT THIS EITHER!" he bellowed "Damn it you think we don't have enough things to watch out backs from, we hardly needed you on top of that!"

"That's all I am, is it Dean?" she snarled. "Another enemy? If you could only open your tiny little mind and see IM ON YOUR SIDE!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT?"

"OH YEAH! YOU CAN'T TRUST IT BECAUSE IT'S FROM _**AN ANGEL**_?"

"NO WE CANT 'COS YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" He burst out finally, his face inches from hers, bright red.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself what daddy always taught you," she whispered with venom. "Don't bother to think for yourself-"

"THERES NO THINKING INVOLVED!" his eyes narrowed. "You're one of them, you're a monster."

* * *

:O

And that, my friends, is racism! Oh, does anyone catch the refrences to one of my favourite TV shows and one of my favourite books? The book one is a bit subtle but the tv show one is a little obvious . . . actually really obvious . . . okaaaay basically I stole a scene . . .

Anyone get a feeling of two steps forward one step back here? Cos I do . . . ah well . . .

In other news I changed my name due to setting up a LiveJournal account under the same name Friend me if you like and we can have a chat :D

REVVIIIIEEEEEEW!


	7. Forgive

**7. Forgive**

"_Humanity is never so beautiful as when praying for forgiveness, or else forgiving another" ~ Jean Paul_

~oOo~

She recoiled like he had slapped her. His mouth fell open, he hadn't meant to say that. She was more human than he was most of the time- he just- she confused him. He couldn't put her in a box. He watched her eyes glimmer slightly, then harden; he didn't know which was worse.

Suddenly Sam was in the inches that separated them. "Okay guys breathe. Look-" he began to talk but the little vampire just turned her back and walked away, her shoulders slumped.

"What the hell Dean?"

"Shut up Sam." The hunter turned his back on his brother and walked into the house. He avoided the sitting room and went straight to bed.

Sam sighed and threw his eyes up to heaven, missing the messenger of heaven observing the whole exchange with a frown.

~oOo~

"So what do you want to know?" he heard her ask, three hours later.

"Jesus where to start? How old are you?" he heard the creak of leather, Bobby must be leaning forward out of the chair.

"Bad first question, I'm not answering that!" she laughed. "You've studied enough legends you must have a vague idea."

"True, so are you the last?"

"No, as far as I know there is one other."

"This Queen?"

"Yeah."

"Listen; about Dean, the idjit doesn't know when to shut up even when his life depends on it."

Dean gripped the bottle of beer he was taking from the fridge tightly and slowed his breathing.

"True . . . but," he heard a deep breath. "What if he's right?"

"These things take time." Bobby said quietly.

She let out a humorless chuckle. "Well that I have in spades."

"True doll, so you goin' with em?" Dean held his breath.

"I cont have a choice Bobby; by the sounds of it heaven is gonna drag me along anyway."

"Oh yeah the dicks with wings." They both chuckled.

"Castiel seems okay."

"That Uriel though, we're lucky we haven't met him yet by the sounds of things."

"I don't know they don't exactly tell me everything."

"Give 'em time hon; give 'em time. I'm off, you need anything?"

"Nah I'm good."

Dean waited for Bobby to shuffle up the stairs and then he crept up the stairs himself, he couldn't help himself he turned and looked in the doorway. She sat on the couch, elbows on knees, her head hanging, her hands gripping her hair, knuckles white. He turned away, he had done this to her. He slumped up the stairs, not bothering to keep quiet.

~oOo~

When Dean dreamt he never dreamt of rainbows and puppies. When he was younger it was usually his family reunited, Mom alive and well. Then he hit puberty and well . . . his mom got replaced with an entirely different type of woman. Eventually it balanced out then he got older and in his dreams he got Sam back and a family of his own.

Then Hell happened.

So he dreamt of that.

Every night.

In ways it was worse than the actual thing because in Hell he tortured innocent souls; but in his dreams he tortured Sam. Every cruel and horrific thing he did to them, his subconscious forced him to do to Sam. He tortured his brother and himself every night. Sometimes it was his Dad, sometimes Bobby, sometimes his Mom.

Then she came with her cold hands and warm heart. Waking him from his own personal Hell, literally. Never mentioning it or trying to discuss it with him.

Tonight though there was a difference, Alastair was behind him egging him on, he was helplessly trapped in his own body, he advanced towards the rack, that was the usual but the body was too small to be Sam, Dad or Bobby. The long hair wasn't blonde so it wasn't mom. His feet carried him forward amid the screams of Hell.

His body stopped in front on the rack his hands clenching the blades in anticipation, fear was mounting in the pit of his stomach. But his body just watched the black matted dreadlocks patiently; until a face peered through them.

Pale green eyes.

Shock thundered through Dean. He peered into the eyes, there was no anger, no hatred just hurt. Bucket loads of it. Den shivered inside his body. His body raised a hand and carved a line down her neck and across her collarbone down to her breast. He stopped and dug in further. She gasped.

"Monster." He whispered in her ear.

"No Dean, I'm not a monster, you are." He pulled back and slapped her across the cheek. She spat out the blood at his feet and looked him square in the eye.

"And I will never forgive you, you're not even human anymore." She snarled, face twisted with hate.

His body raised a knife and plunged it into her heart. Inside Dean thrashed and struggled screaming no as Aurielle whispered her last words in his ear.

"Monster."

~oOo~

"Dean?" his whole body shook and convulsed, she sighed it was worse tonight than usual. The sweat was bubbling from his forehead with exertion, she had been so tempted to leave him but she couldn't when she could hear every plea he made with his invisible torturers.

She wiped the sweat away and placed a hand on the back of his neck. It usually did the trick but he still didn't wake up.

She leaned down and spoke soothingly into his ear. "Come on Dean, You're okay, wake up."

If she hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard what he said. He usually mumbled incoherently but he was speaking under his breath now.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I'm sorry. It's not me I swear it's not me I'm not a monster, I'm so sorry, don't! Please stop, don't hurt her, shes not, stop. . ."he flung his arms out on the bed, and groaned.

She would think later, she needed to wake up Dean now.

She slapped him across the face; desperate times, desperate measures . . . and she still wanted to slap him.

He sat up with a start and a "Fuck!" she moved away, he was encroaching on her personal space. He placed a warm hand on her cheek forcing her eyes to meet his feverish ones. Just for a second she saw the depth of their despair, it was crippling. The he looked away his eyes darting to her neck he ran his hand across the fair skin and down onto her breast. Normally she would have protested but he was obviously not trying to grope, his pain . . .

He eyed the unblemished skin for a minute then sighed and slumped forward. Leaning on her shoulder, he hurt all over everything was still fuzzy from sleep but she was here. Small and cold perched on the edge of his bed still saving him despite the fact that he had . . .

"I'm sorry, Aurielle." He looked into her eyes. "You're not – I'm sorry."

Her eyes tightened and she stood up from the bed. "Get some sleep, Sam found a hunt for us were leaving early tomorrow." She turned his back on him and walked away.

Dean flopped back onto the bed, and cursed his big mouth.

~oOo~

This chapter is kinda dedicated to my Auntie B who always tells me "cold hands are a sign of a warm heart!" cos I have circulation problems . . . much like Dean has word vomit problems. I'm not 100% happy with this I just don't know why . . .

Anywho! Tell me if you can pinpoint it please!

REVIEW! no one did last chapter :(

And happy holidays for all you guys!


	8. Temptation

**8. Temptation**

"I never resist temptation, because I have found that things that are bad for me do not tempt me." ~ William Shakespeare

**~oOo~**

They piled into the impala at some obscene, dark hour of the morning. Dean had absolutely no idea what was going on around him, after his awakening he had not been able to go back to sleep needless to say he wasn't at his best this morning. And the impala was still not 100% because he had gotten distracted when trying to fix her. He looked in the rear view mirror at said distraction and scowled.

Her skin wasn't covered in blood and scars; it was clear, pale and perfect. Her hair was its usual shiny, curly self. He rubbed the blue shadows under his eyes angrily and glared at the open road. He could just make it out through the pre-sunrise mist. This road that they were going to be following till they reached Sam's ghost hunt, starting of easy with their new addition.

He switched the radio on as the sun began to rise. He casually looked in the mirror and watched her put sunglasses on with regret on her face.

**~oOo~**

Sam sighed and stared into the mirror of the dinner bathroom. They were impossible, you could cut the tension in the car with a knife but neither of them would talk about it. Dean had been a dick; that much was obvious, but at the same time he had expected more from Aurielle, she should be mature enough to deal with the problem, not ignore it.

Maybe she was more like Dean than either of them would admit.

He splashed the water over his face. He felt terrible, sick, as though he was coming down from the flu. He knew what the problem was but what with Ellie and Bobby's he just hadn't had the chance.

He reached for his phone and pressed speed dial, number one.

"Ruby" flashed across the screen.

**~oOo~**

Butt-fuck nowhere America; he sighed wasn't it always the same.

They hit the library, then they hit the police station, then they hit the neighbours, they hit the house some crazy chick had buried her son's remains in then burned herself alive, then the _best_ bit the ghost hit them. Hit them a lot.

He grunted as he was slammed against the wall by said crazy chick. He was six foot above the ground where his gun was. Sam was unconscious in a corner with the remains of a table splintered around him. He struggled again trying to get to his brother, they were both bleeding too much, and the bitch had razor nails. His abdomen was dripping blood onto the floor, he was getting lightheaded. He really shouldn't have come without Ellie.

He was about six seconds from unconsciousness, the pressure from the ghost's powers and blood loss combining with sleep deprivation, when the door opened.

"Hey, crazy!" Ellie yelled, she miscalculated though. The bitch was strong enough to keep Dean there and take care of her.

The ghost appeared behind her and Dean nodded eyes wide. Ellie caught on and ran over, back facing him, protecting him waiting for the ghost to re-appear.

"Your Son wouldn't want this!" she yelled. "You're so tied to him you can't move on, but he wouldn't want this. We're not going to hurt him!"

The ghost appeared in front of them; with a feral snarl on its face it screamed and held out a hand palm facing them. Dean recognised the gesture from when he had been catapulted across the room.

Aurielle grunted and leaned forward, as though walking against the wind. He watched all the muscles in her body tense as she fought the ghost, and . . . won. She pulled the twin iron, salt encrusted blades out of the back of the belt of her denim shorts, and swung her arm in an arc and landed on one knee as the ghost burst into flames.

Dean crashed to the floor with a grunt. He held his stomach and cringed as he tried to get up.

"Lie down you idiot." She admonished kneeling over him.

"Sam." He gasped.

"He's okay. Concussion, that's all. I'm gonna put him in the car." She placed a cold hand either side of his face. "Do. Not. Fall. Asleep. Dean, do you hear me?"

"Kay." He said through gritted teeth.

"Be right back." she disappeared from over him, and he began to sink into blissful oblivion.

He was jerked back by a sting across his cheek bone "Ow!" he mumbled tearing his eyes open.

"One simple request Dean." She sighed as she put a hand under his back helping him up. He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Ah, blood." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah." He had forgotten, adrenaline pumped through his veins pulling him from the edge of oblivion, he was still in danger. She was a vampire and he was bleeding, profusely. He watched as she took a step back, a hand over her mouth. She held up one finger and took another deep breath, she opened her eyes, and the pupils were expanding and contracting. She took another deep breath and reached for the first button of her lilac shirt and started unbuttoning her clothes.

Emotions rioted inside Dean. Fear, lust, confusion, concern, anger. By the time she had reached the bottom he had decided on confusion, it switched quickly to lust seeing her assets more on show than they had ever been before. They were perfect, round-

"Put this on the wound." He looked at what she was handing him, he didn't understand. "Come on Dean stay with me, Sammy needs you." The touch of her cold skin seemed to jolt him awake. Wound, Sam, blood. Right. He took the shirt and pulled up his own and held the girly fabric to the cut.

"Good, very good." She said in a soothing tone.

She stepped closer to him, held her breath and slipped an arm under him again. She helped him up, he was barely able to keep on his feet but she couldn't drag him out the way she had with Sam. She couldn't carry him either, he was too awkwardly big and with that cut.

Oh that cut . . . the smell of his delicious blood seeped into her very soul, it called to her, her whole body was on edge, humming in its presence. It called to her it was so Dean she could smell it, the indefinably _Dean_. She bit her lip; Dean Winchester was not something to be hunted. Part of her brain called to her that she was so wrong but with Deans intense groans of pain in her ear she grit her teeth and fought through the pain and overwhelming attraction.

She had to keep him safe.

**~oOo~**

She threw Sam onto the bed with little or no regard for his lanky frame before running out the door for his brother. The idiot was of course halfway out of the car grimacing in pain, and causing a fresh flow of blood to assault her nostrils. That man.

She slid under his arm and together they made their awkward way into the unfamiliar bungalow.

"Sam?" he grunted.

"Fine." She replied quietly, manoeuvring him onto his bed in the dim light of the fluorescent bulb. She sat him on the edge and instructed him not to move.

She ran quickly and gathered some first aid stuff and towels. By the time she had returned he was already swaying on the bed, fighting unconsciousness.

"Okay we need to take this off." She said pulling at the blood soaked hem of his shirt.

"You want ma body." He mumbled swaying forward.

"Yeah sure I do, moving on." She took a knife to it and pulled it off his broad shoulders, he winced his hand clutching his stomach.

She sighed and knelt in between his knees spreading a towel across his denim clad thighs. She took his hand away from the wound gently and pulled her shirt from it. So much blood.

"Talk to me Dean."

"Why?"

"'Cos," she sighed. "You need to stay awake."

"What should I talk about?" he sighed his abs clenching under the sweeps of her antiseptic wipe.

"Anything!" barked at him through gritted teeth.

"Apart from that thong, what's up your ass?" he squinted down at her; between his thighs . . . life was so unfair.

"I need you to talk about anything that makes me think of you as more than a fucking bag of blood, okay Dean?" she snapped.

He cleared his voice in the awkward silence after her statement.

"So . . . this is hard yeah?"

"You have no idea." She said grimly, still cleaning.

"So . . . Sam has demon blood." It was the first thing that popped into his head watching her pale hands stained red with his own human blood.

"How did that come about?" she asked quietly.

He leant back on his hands and the whole story of his blighted childhood just flowed out. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the fact Sam wasn't like 'before' or the pain. Or maybe it was the quiet questions she asked him softly allowing him to shy away from some subject areas he couldn't deal with right now, like Hell. But once he started talking it was almost impossible to stop, one thing lead to another until eventually she had finished stitching him up and she was enquiring about Yellow-Eyes as though he had been haunting her, her whole life.

She had, thankfully, by this time moved from between his knees to beside him. Continuously wiping the excess blood off his stomach gently. She dipped into the water every so often, so gently across his stomach. He ended leaning against her body for support, fighting his eyelids.

She stuck the plaster across the cotton wool covering the gash. Then the bandage to wind around his waist, now that she wasn't in the thrall of blood lust she could appreciate his waist. All of him actually; he really did have an amazing body. She couldn't really help but notice how soft his tanned skin was too, like suede over iron she supposed. He was nice to look at that's for sure, shame he knew all about it.

His eyelids drooped and his eyelashes fluttered. His insanely long eyelashes . . . why did she want to touch them, what the hell was going on with her?

She shot up from the side of the bed and went over to Sam's bed, for no other reason than he was the safer Winchester to be around at the moment. She checked his pulse and breathing unnecessarily she could hear his pulse from outside the damn room. She turned back to Dean he was swaying on the bed, poor thing.

She rushed over, stripped back the sheets and took him by the shoulders forcing him into the mattress. He grinned at her with his eyes closed somehow still conveying innuendo, it would take him. His hand managed to move to her thigh despite his exhaustion she noticed with a wry smile.

"Go to sleep Dean." She smiled.

"Don't wanna"

"Why?" she as fairly sure he'd collapse of exhaustion before they finished this conversation.

"Might get a fever then slip into a coma. Irreversible brain damage." He trailed off, couldn't even make full sentences she noted.

"I'll monitor your temperature."

"Easier if you were lying beside . . . Me." the corner of his mouth pulled up, knowing he had deniability with his injuries.

"Really? I can feel a change in temperature from across the room."

"Prevention s'better than cure." He mumbled.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You're cold; I might get the wrong kind of hot. Prevention." He argued, eyes closed.

". . . That's actually a really good point."

"See . . . well?" down to single words now she noted.

She weighed the pros and cons. She could still smell his blood, he didn't know what he was asking delirious, she was thirsty; but in the end. He was reaching out. To her. And she wanted to be held. Just for once.

She pulled back the sheet and climbed in next to him.

Dean automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. She turned her back to him snuggling into him in a way he wouldn't have believed possible before now.

God help her but this felt right. Dean big and warm, holding her tightly against him. It wasn't exactly ideal though, every breath skittered across the skin of her neck, goose bumps stood out, and it was all she could do not to shiver in his arms. She heard it when he fell asleep; the decelerated heartbeat, the deeper breath, the slight relaxation of his broad shoulders. She could have moved, easily.

But she didn't.

~oOo~

_Happy New Years Guys! Guess who is stuck in with Glandular fever? Yup me . . . :( No Boogieing in the New Year for me! But hey I'm giving you all a virtual kiss as I checked my Traffic page and I'm, amazed that THERE ARE LOADS OF YOU GUYS! :D I'm so happy i didnt think because there are so few reviews but there you are! It really picked me up (From spending most of xmas in hospital) Thank you my beautiful readers all the best in 2011! :D_


	9. Procrastination

**9. Procrastination**

_"Don't wait. The time will never be just right". ~Napoleon Hill_

~oOo~

Dean felt like crap. Crap. He let a groan escape him. He made an inventory; stomach was empty and sore as hell, beat the crap out of that's what he felt like. But as he unstuck his eyes he realised three things.

_She _wasn't beside him, like he remembered. He had no idea where he was. He had slept the night.

The entire night. No nightmare. The first time since _before._

He stumbled out of the unfamiliar room and followed the sounds of . . . Boston? He came into what appeared to be kitchen and leaned against the doorframe watching the god-knows-how-old vampire dance around the kitchen singing about a girl who slipped away.

"Hey Dean." She said without looking at him he hated he could never sneak up on her, damn vampire senses.

"Hey, where are we?" his voice was rough.

"A house, outside Wisconsin."

"Whose house?"

"Mine."

"You have a house?"

"Lots of houses, handy to have, Dean, You know just in case the_** retards**_ you're hunting with decide to run off on you to confront a ghost totally unprepared and get seven shades of shit beat out of them." She glared while slamming down a bottle of aspirin in front of him.

"Sorry." He took the pills and chased them down with a swig of water.

"Yeah . . . I don't cook, obviously, so I went and bought some food and thought you guys could rustle up something. Is that okay?"

Dean glanced around and finally noticed that the majority of flat surfaces were covered in plastic bags.

"How long are we staying?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . I got carried away, grocery shopping is fun." She smiled setting coffee in front of him, her hands then wrapping around an identical mug.

"These are new." He pointed at the box showing the mugs across the room.

"As is almost everything in the house Dean."

"Yeah what's up with that?"

"Recession is a great time to buy, and well, mugs and shake n bake aren't exactly a necessity for a vampire." She smiled over hers.

"How's Sam?" he asked between gulps of coffee.

"He's fine went off by himself earlier. Something about a library . . ." she called back, up to her elbow in a plastic bag.

"Hmm . . ." he inhaled the rest of the coffee and eyed up the uncooked bacon. "You have a frying pan?"

"There's a George Foreman in a box behind the island." she called back "Hey, how's the stomach?"

"Itches a bit, but its fine." He noted that the song on her invisible sound system had changed to Zepplin and smiled.

"Here." She held out something black to him.

"What?" he frowned and took the cloth off her, a t-shirt it appeared.

"You probably don't remember but I had to cut your other one. Replacement." She blushed and smiled. It was such a pretty colour on her cheeks.

"Uh I remember . . . thanks." He looked at it unsure the tugged it over his head.

That was so unfair. She groaned inwardly, the t-shirt made his eyes look dark and deep, it was just a little too snug on his beautiful torso. The whole point of it had been to avoid Dean being gloriously naked around her. But surprise, surprise Dean can make anything look sexy.

"_In the days of my youth I was told what it means to be a man . . ._" he threw the bacon onto the large grill and sang along to Led Zeppelin. Ah, the smell of frying bacon and Led Zepplin; definitely good times.

She smiled and sang along; throwing food in random cupboards it wasn't as if _she_ was going to use it.

~oOo~

Many, many, many slices of bacon later, Dean asked something that had been bothering him.

"Why three different types of kiwi juice?"

"Ah, kiwis. I think they are the best fruit in the world and the coolest looking; but I've never tried them." She had a wistful look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Back when I used to eat food it kiwis weren't the easiest to come by." She shrugged looking into her second cup of tea of the day.

"That old huh?" he grinned evilly.

"Shut up, you look older than me." that wiped the smug look of his face.

"Shut up, your mom!" he retorted.

"Yeah well your face!"

"Ellie look I know this is not what you want to talk about but," he looked down into the mug unable to meet her eye. "I've told you almost everything _please_ return the favour."

"Dean . . ." she almost moaned his name; he looked up to see her hands tightening around the mug, knuckles white. "If I . . . you won't, everything will be different. My history will ruin everything."

"Just, start small." He had learnt his lesson, pushing her did nothing. "Like-"

At that exact moment Sam walked in. While Dean cursed his little brother, Ellie jumped over the island to stand in front of Dean and growled at Sam.

"Get out of him you son of a bitch!" she snarled. Dean sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"What? Elle it's me, Sam, what are you on about?" Sam's huge hands went up in an I surrender pose.

"Get out of him you fucking leech, I can smell you. I don't know how you got over the devils trap at the door but I'm telling you, you picked the wrong body." She was crouched low before Dean her eyes glued on Sam.

"It's me, I swear, it's me!" he actually looked scared.

"Dean, in the fridge there's a bottle with a rosary beads in it. Do the honours will you?"

He walked to the fridge, never taking his eyes off Sam. He stood beside Aurielle and threw the contents over his little brother. Nothing happened.

Aurielle stood straight up in shock. Both Winchesters turned to her eyebrows raised.

"Ellie, explain?" was all Dean said.

"It doesn't make sense." She buried a hand in her curls in confusion. She then grabbed Sam's wrist and inhaled deeply. With her nose wrinkled in disgust she sniffed around Sam's body till she got to his front again. Her eyes widened as she tugged the collar of Sam's jacket pulling him to her level. Nose to nose with him she inhaled deeply. Her face fell and she stood back.

"Oh Sammy." She said through the fingers over her mouth. "What have you done?"

"How-" he tried to say.

"Sulphur," she continued backing until she collided with Dean. "You stink of it, your mouth." She almost tripped over Dean; he grabbed her by the waist and straightened her.

"You've been drinking demon blood." She gasped.

"Aww Sammy, what the hell?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I know this looks bad but-"

"There is no but; this doesn't _look _bad this _is_ bad!" Aurielle exclaimed.

"I'm saving people; I can get rid of demons without hurting anyone!"

"At what cost Sam?" she whispered. "When is _drinking Demon blood_ **ever** a good idea?"

"Have you heard yourself? You're a vampire!" he shouted at her.

"Exactly!" Dean butted in. "You are 100% human Sam! But you are drinking the blood of a minion of Hell! By the fucking definition they are evil; at least she doesn't hurt anyone!"

"NEITHER DO I!" he bellowed.

"It's only a matter of time," Aurielle whispered. "Sam please listen to me, blood is powerful okay?" he rolled his eyes at her.

She lost it and grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "I am over nine hundred years old and _still_ after drinking _human blood_ I can't come near either of you two in case I hurt you. You are drinking DEMON BLOOD!" she screamed in frustration.

"I'm not like you." He said into the silence as she walked away her back to him.

"No you're not," Dean interjected. "She knows her limits; you are just a stupid _child_ playing with things you don't understand."

"I'm always going to be a child to you aren't I Dean?" he snarled.

"As long as you keep making these stupid as fuck decisions, yes Sam I will treat you like a child." His eyes looked so sad.

"When you were in Hell things changed Dean, I had to make my own decisions without you acting like you're dad all the time."

"They were obviously fan-fucking-tastic decisions weren't they Sam?" Dean exploded. "I mean look at yourself, you're picking fights with the people who are only looking out for you, and you look like you're hopped up on something, DAMN IT SAMMY LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

"I've always been different Dean you can't deny it!" he looked so defeated. "I just want to get something worthwhile out of it, maybe I'm meant to do this. . . " he flopped down in one of the stools near the island and put his head in his hands.

Aurielle walked over to him and rubbed the back of his head before pulling his head to her stomach in a hug. "Nobody is meant to do _this,_ Sam. Nobody expects this of you." She ran her fingers through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sam suddenly stood, towering over her.

"I need some air, I'll be right back." he stood Dean went to stop him but Elle put a hand on his forearm and shook her head.

"So . . ." he said into the awkward silence.

"So . . ." she mimicked.

"You're over nine hundred?"

"You went to hell?"

"Another time?"

"Another time."

~oOo~

_To BookLover101 I know same here! I don't think you can take anything for it I just wear gloves all the time and look wierd! _

_I'm so sorry for the delay but i recently started a new school or "centre of excellence" as its called and my life is crazy right now. I have exams comming up too so this will be very rarely updated if at all until then, IT IS NOT ABANDONED THOUGH! I have big plans for this fic! _

**_Please review xx_**


	10. Confusion

**10. Confusion**

"Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you" ~ **Roger Ebert**

**~oOo~**

Aurielle walked into the sitting room and scowled at the enormous elephant in the room. Dean had been too hell and back, Sam was a Demon blood addict with superpowers and she was a nine hundred year old vampire sitting on the information that could prevent Lucifer from rising.

Just another day in paradise.

"Hey guys?" Sam asked poking tentatively at the elephant. "I think there might be a hunt for us; three towns over."

They both crouched over either of his shoulders. "So?"

"There's something killing couples who are . . . intimate." Sam said fidgeting uncomfortably in Aurielle's presence.

"Intimate, Sammy, really? You're such a girl." Dean sniggered.

"What d'you want me to say?"

"They were getting it on." He smirked

"Yeah! 'Cos that doesn't sound like a badly dubbed porno, _at all_" Aurielle interrupted.

"Anyway," he stopped Dean before he started. "The couples are being torn to shreds. Nothing human could do it."

"Does it say if any body part is missing?" Elle asked sharply.

"Yeah, their _eyes_" he said disgustedly.

"Well it's a Meallu" she said disgusted.

Dean groaned and flopped back on the couch. "Crap"

"What the hell is a Meallu?" Sam asked.

"A monster attracted to certain pheromones produced by _'getting it on'._ They're rare and relatively easy to kill; hawthorn spear to the eye, but why do they bother you so much Dean?" She smirked at him "Get caught with your trousers down?"

"No, much worse" he avoided Sam's eye. "I was the one in the wardrobe. . . Who had to _watch _. . . While Dad . . . lured it out of hiding by . . . making out with this waitress . . ." his handsome features wrinkled into a disgusted frown.

"Aww . . ." Sam said

"I'll start packing." Elle said laughing heartily.

They piled into the car a couple of hours later. Both Dean and Elle watched Sam's grey colour and the thin sheen on his forehead; he was obviously coming down from a high. He went for the back of the car, flopped onto the leather seat and tried to sleep. They exchanged glances and hit the road.

Elle watched the scenery pass by, she really could travel in the Impala forever, it was just perfect. If only the elephant wasn't taking up most of the room in the car.

~oOo~

Dean slammed the door behind him. Sam was like a bag of shit it looked like he'd have to actually have to work with Ellie on this case. Damn it.

They walked into the restaurant where it turned out all of the couples who had been killed had eaten before going home to 'get it on'. At least they had a lead, thank god for small mercies he couldn't be around either of them today. He was so fucking **angry** at Sam- no he wasn't going to think about his brother he was going to enjoy the fine red headed piece of ass walking past him. Damn . . . no way they were real . . .

"Can I help you Sir?" a very male voice asked him.

"Um yeah I want to make a booking?" he smiled charmingly.

"Our earliest opening is on Thursday." The greasy haired concierge said smoothly.

"See that's the thing, it has to be tonight. I completely forgot our anniversary and I'm screwed if she finds out, or not screwed which is the problem." He laughed with the man.

"I'm sorry sir but it's just not possible." The concierge smiled sadly.

Dean sighed "look between two guys" he leaned in a bit and slid the money across the table. "I really need this to happen."

He pocketed the money. "I'll see what I can do." He tapped on the screen a couple of times and said "Eight o clock?"

"Perfect, thank you Virgil. The reservation under Stephen Walsh."

Dean left with a smile.

~oOo~

Aurielle looked in the mirror and frowned. Everything was too long. Damn floor length dresses. What the hell were fun-sized people supposed to do?

And what was with all the pastel colours? Pale people can't wear pale everyone knew that . . .

She ignored the glares of the shop assistants, freakishly tall people. She tore the dress off her and stomped out in her underwear.

"Are there _**any**_ short dresses?" she asked the bitches.

"Whoa!"

"Dean! What the fu-" she screeched as she ran back to the luxurious changing room. She pulled the flowery green wrap around over her mismatched bra, panties and stockings and tied it at her waist. She slipped into her heels again, grabbed the bomber jacket and handbag and tore the curtain aside just in time to see the bitches drooling over Dean, thankfully from a distance. He still looked kind of floored.

"Um Sam said you went shopping and I just went to the nearest most expensive place and . . ." he seemed to be still apologising . . . he still hadn't blinked either.

"You make the reservation?" She asked tugging the jacket over her head.

"Yeah eight o clock tonight." She watched the bitches scowl with satisfaction.

Until her hair got caught in . . . possibly her bra. Whatever it was she looked classy as hell tugging at her hair with her dress riding up at the back to show her ass. Effortless gracefulness did not come with immortality, Twilight was such false advertising.

"Here, let me help," Dean reached over trying not to laugh. She dropped her arms.

He touched her neck lightly sweeping her unruly curls into one hand which was brushing against her neck. The touch of his fingertips on her neck was . . . delicious, she dipped her head to help. They were calloused and gentle as they tugged the hair away from the safety pin on the dress she had forgotten was there. He tenderly swept all of her hair over one shoulder leaving the remarkably pale skin bare. It was so smooth and before he knew it his lips touched it softly.

She was so unprepared for the current of electricity that shot down her back . . . but this was different than electricity. She instinctively moved back into Dean's body. His lips stayed on her neck and he opened them just a little bit, he wanted to see how she tasted. She felt the heat of his mouth; she couldn't help but throw her head back against his body, and her eyelids fluttered shut.

He opened his mouth more her skin was unnaturally cold and he couldn't get enough of it. His hands flew to her hips and held her even tighter to him. She tasted like . . . kiwi but sweeter it was so addictive. He sucked gently and she gasped, her hand buried itself in the hair at the back of his neck, he loved it when girls played with his hair, he couldn't explain it but it just felt so good. He bit down gently and she gasped again grinding into him, that ass.

"Ex-**cuse** me?" Dean looked up blinking slowly, his lips and tongue leaving her neck.

"Oh, um, right." He looked into the hard blue eyes of the shop assistant; he then turned to find the pale green ones. In his head he smirked at how glazed her eyes were. The smirk wouldn't translate to his face though; it couldn't get past the cotton wool stuffed in his head.

She blinked slowly and the fog cleared enough for her to realise she had to get out of there. She grabbed the still floundering Winchester by the hand and pulled him out of the shop.

They stood looking at each other outside the door. All Elle could think about was elephants . . .

"So . . ." he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah . . . I should go find something to wear tonight."

"Yeah, yeah . . ."

"So should you . . ." She hinted heavily.

"Right. Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "So a suit yeah?"

"I suppose, it's pretty high class . . ." she rummaged around for her glasses avoiding his gaze.

"Meet you back at the hotel?"

"That'd be great." She smiled at him and walked gratefully in the opposite direction with no clue as to where she was going.

* * *

this chaper is brought to you courtesy of Danni and her brilliant review; Am i with the program now?

Hope you guys enjoyed that, I _**loved**_ writing it! Can't believe I'm quoting a film critic at the top. I hate critcs. Ah well, it fits.


	11. Surprise

**11. Surprise**

~oOo~

Sam looked over at Dean he was twitching nervously. Of course he was; this was such a dumb-ass plan.

"Dean-"

"Save it Sam. It's the only way, just . . . be ready, okay?" He said not looking at Sam and concentrating on the cuffs of his shirt. Cufflinks, the stupidest contraption known to man. They did look the part with the black shirt and suit.

"God how long does it take? She's been in there for like two hours!" Dean growled and began pacing again.

"She's a girl." Sam shrugged as if it explained it all.

"All she had to do is put on a friggin' dress!" Dean exclaimed.

"And wash curl and pin up my hair. Do my makeup and legs. Paint my nails and toenails and lots of other little things that wouldn't even enter your little testosterone filled head." She smiled at the two of them.

Sam had to admit she looked good, but a bit weird all muffled up in a purple anorak which was buttoned all the way up and reached just past her knees. Her legs were nice but just as pale as the rest of her; he noticed she didn't wear fake tan. She had on at least five inch heels, he wondered how she always wore heels Jessica used to say they hurt like hell. Her toenails were purple matching her nails. Her hair was swept back and pinned loosely at the nape of her neck. She looked pretty, sort of ladylike nothing like Dean's usual type. Dean; he turned to his brother.

He was staring at her then he shook his head, like a dog with water in its ear, and made for the door. "Come on we're late."

"You look very pretty." Sam said quietly as they walked to the car.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled but he could tell she wasn't the Winchester she wanted to hear it from.

"He's not very good with feelings . . . and words in general." He said apologetically.

"Saaam!" She rolled her eyes. "Quit the cupid act!"

He smirked and she linked his arm as she teetered on the icy car-park.

He led Aurielle to the front passenger seat. They all piled in and he was the first to get out a block away from the restaurant. They wished each other good luck and parted. Sam watched the car drive away, sighed and turned to the hotel he was stood outside of.

~oOo~

"Virgil, how are you?"

"Mr Walsh; lovely to see you. I'm fine thank you; if you will follow Jane she will show you your table." The concierge smiled at Dean and Aurielle and as they walked past the queue. She was continually amazed at what good looks could get you.

"Would you like me to take your coat Madame?" A boy asked her.

"No thank you." She smiled the idea of taking the coat off . . .

"This way please." They followed 'Jane' and ignored the looks they got off the queue of people.

As Dean was lead through the restaurant he immediately hated it. Tiny, freaky looking meals; stupid dim lighting so you can't see the crap you're eating; some douche with an acoustic guitar crooning into a mike who no one was listening to or dancing to on the tiny dance floor; All of the patrons were overdressed couples. Perfect hunting ground for a Meallu, a shiver ran up his back as he realised it was probably watching them right now.

"Here you go." Jane smiled at them. Particularly him, well he did look good in his black suit and shirt.

"Thank you." He heard from behind him.

"I'll go and get you some menus." She smiled at him again.

"That would be great" he winked at her.

Her eyes left his and she looked behind him, widening. She walked away quickly. Dean frowned and turned around.

She had taken the coat off. All the people at the surrounding tables were looking at her. With good reason. She was . . . He didn't have the words . . . couldn't find them.

It showed her neck, pale slender and kissable; as he well knew. And her shoulders. All of them left bare, and the collarbones; waiting to be bitten and kissed. Her pale skin contrasted with the deep purple of the dress. It folded tightly across her, very real, breasts and cinched in her tiny waist with a sparkly belt. It flared out with her hips and just when he thought it couldn't get any better he saw the slit up one side, her pale leg peeped out and he realised it went all the way from ankle to hip. She turned to put her coat on the chair and he actually let a little moan out, it was the dress that just kept giving. The shiny fabric was stretched tight across her perfectly shaped ass then flowed to the floor.

"Are we going to sit? . . . Dean?" she put a hand on his forearm and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Yeah erm." was that lace at the top of the slit? "You- you look," Sexy as hell? No "Beautiful."

She looked down at her hands and rubbed the back of her neck with an awkward smile. "Um, thanks."

He pulled back the chair for her and they sat. It was beyond awkward; he couldn't think of anything to say she was so . . . ugh. She fiddled with the cutlery and he said the first random sentence that floated across his mind.

"How are you going to eat?" **Smooth Dean smooth**.

"It's okay, girls never eat on dates." Her eyes widened as she met his eyes. "Not- not that this is a date. But-"

"Fake Date." He smiled at her. _Oh those dimples . . . _

"To catch a killer monster." she smiled at him. **What was the stuff on her lips they looked so soft and smooth, sparkly . . .**

"Welcome to my life." They laughed. "Look," he leaned over the table. "Thank you, for patching me up even when we left you behind. And for not doing anything to Sam-"

"Hey, come on how could I of all people?" she shook her head.

"Still." He stared at her; _damn his eyes were so green . . ._

"Here you go," Jane placed the menus in front of them. "Anything else?"

"A whiskey on the rocks with a slice of lime." Elle surprised him by saying. "Dean?"

"Same as that, please." His eyes were glued on her. "I didn't know you drank."

"I'm a big girl." She winked, in her head she was doing a triumphant little dance he hadn't even looked at the tall, stunning redhead. Or 'Jane', whatever.

"Yeah, but does it have any effect on you" he leaned forward towards her.

"I suppose," she rested her elbows on the table and cupped her neck in her hands. "If I drank enough, eventually I could but it would take quite a lot. I just like the taste of whiskey and lime."

"Good taste." He grinned.

"I know look at my date." She smiled back with a twinkle in her eye.

"He's a very lucky man." Somewhere in his head Dean knew that they were seriously flirting but he couldn't give a damn at the moment. Every man in the restaurant stared at her and she was with **him**.

They looked at their menus, flirted, ordered, flirted and eventually got their meals. Their conversation flitted from one topic to another and Elle noted that this was probably the first conversation they had ever had that wasn't about the paranormal. He was delicious, funny and entertaining she was the envy of every woman in the room. She didn't care that this was only for show or that there was probably a murdering monster watching them, there was something about him that put her at ease. It wasn't as if she couldn't protect herself or anything it was just that around him she could just unwind.

But she had to do something; they were here for a reason after all. So she hid the last bit of food in her handbag and then leaned closer.

"Who are you betting on?"

"What?" she leaned back. Her eyes flashed.

"Who are you betting on?"

"Oh um I was thinking the suit." His eyes flickered to Virgil the concierge.

"Me too!" she smiled.

"I'm thinking though, something has to be done."

"Oh?"

They leaned towards each other across the table. He leant forward and tried (And failed) not to look down her dress.

"What's your plan?" she whispered. Her lips brushed against his ear and he tried to focus. . .

"We need to make sure he follows us to the hotel, no one else so we need every ones attention."

"Right, what do you suggest?" she discarded the images of Dean eating cream off her bare torso on top of the restaurant table. In her defence it would grab attention . . .

He leant back and his eyes twinkled. _Dimples_. If she didn't know better she would think there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Will you dance with me?" he stood up and stretched out a hand. A split seconds hesitation.

"I'd love to." She stood and he led her out onto the dance floor.

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor and put on hand on her waist, he moved the one attached to his hand to the breast pocket of his suit. Just above his heart. She could feel it under her palm, she could feel the beat echoing through his palm on top of hers, it was different somehow to hearing it from the backseat of the impala, more intimate. There was temptation, of course there was; she was under no illusions as to her species, unfortunately. But it wasn't overpowering, or cloying, it was just there, part of her, she supposed it always would be. She looked up into the glinting jade of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he almost whispered.

"Perfect" her eyes lit up. "Oh I love this song." She began swaying in his arms forcing him to move with her.

He cocked his head, he hadn't been really listening.

"Come on you should recognise it Steven Walsh?" she rolled her eyes. "Really inconspicuous."

He listened and the familiar harmony reached his ears '_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea' _he smiled.

"You like Kansas?"

"Of course, but only when Walsh was with them."

"I suppose it makes up for the Journey earlier, ugh." She smacked him good naturedly across the shoulder.

"Journey rock. Don't be a hater." Her eyes glazed over and she mouthed the words of the song. _Dust in the wind . . ._

They swayed together. The whole restaurant looked on at the beautiful couple in their own little world on the dance floor. They weren't noticed by the couple.

"God, I love this song." She murmured her eyes closed.

"Me too."

She looked him in the eye and slid her hands up so they clasped behind his neck. She took a deep breath, the fear of rejection was almost overwhelming, she stepped wearily into his personal space. He didn't protest. She slid one leg in-between his two and laid her head on his chest. Over his heart. He froze for a second but then rested his cheek on top of hers and slid his hands to the small of her back. His thumb was just at the meeting of the soft, cold skin and the purple satin the rest of his hand stretching, touching as much of that glorious ass as he could.

They swayed, their bodies touching, aching.

Dean closed his eyes and just let himself _feel_. Her chest vibrating as she hummed along to the music. The comforting _presence_ of a body wrapped in his arms. Of _her_ body. Her soft skin. Her sweet smell; there was still the kiwis but more of a flowery smell to cover it up, perfume he supposed. Her ample curves, he really wanted her.

Want.

The Meallu. This was all a show. He felt like he had lost the bottom of his stomach. All an act. Same as anything good in his life ultimately it all came down to monsters; he was dancing with one of them in order to kill another one of them. Right then Dean thought that he brought the phrase FML to a whole new level. But that's what he did, since the age of four; sacrifice his life for innocent people, he was okay with it, it was just who he was. He had accepted it, it was just his burden to bear but god he felt it. Every pound except, except when he held her in his arms.

He continued to sway with her.

The song changed and Dean felt her laugh.

"What?"

"Listen." She replied.

The familiar melody reached his ears, the lyrics intertwined with her voice in his mind. _Highway run into the midnight sun_ . . . Damn it even the Journey version was better than this guys cheesy warbling. He supposed it was 'Romantic'. Speaking of which. . .

"Look, don't freak out." He mumbled into her hair.

"Why would I freak out?" she whispered, just reaching his ears. She listened with interest to his increased heart rate.

He put one hand under her chin and tilted it up. Her eyes widened as he sealed her lips with his. For a split second her brain left her body, he felt her stiffening up, he pulled away shamefully.

But then she caught on, she used the hand behind his neck to pull him down. Her lips crashed into his with all the passion they had been trying to deny. Her tongue prised open his mouth, his hands tightened pulling her hips towards him. She moaned into his mouth and he took control. One of his hands was buried in her hair the other was holding her tight enough to bruise.

His brain was totally scrambled. Random things skittered across his brain. Fucking Journey was one of them.

~oOo~

Ironically this chapter was named surprise AAAAGES ago . . . but **SURPRISE IM NOT DEAD!**! :D My exams are all ovver so im good to go with this story im hoping to update once a week, fingers crossed :D

I know this is really cheesy Mac cheese cheese but . . . I don't care :D It maketh me happy! Oh and the Meallu is an imaginary creature that got its name from Gaelic (my second & Favourite language) word which (in the right circumstances) means want/desire there isn't really a direct translation but you get the idea. I figured it was time for more supernatural-ie stuff and there will be next chapter . . . . And more sexy time :D

BTW Here's the dress! http:/www(dot)magicmomentsprom(dot)com/item_images/NightMoves6063fb(dot)jpg


	12. Untouched

**12. Untouched**

"_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you"_

~ Untouched ~ the Veronicas

~oOo~

The Restaurant spun round her, out of focus. Lights glared attacking her eyes. His warm hand anchored her, tugging her along. He paused only to throw money on the table, she picked up her coat and handbag. Everything was louder, brighter, she could inexplicably _sense_ Dean. she was just trying to hold her head above the tide of _feeling_.

She continued to hold his hand until he let go. He wrapped his arm around her, hand on the small of her back, or more accurately her ass. He was squeezing and touching in a way she was **sure**wasn't decent in public. She leaned into his body and let him walk her out of the restaurant at top speed. Only his keen eyes picked up on the smirks from other patrons. She was still concentrating on breathing.

The cold air didn't really hit as they made their way outside. His heart was racing, as was her mind. She spun in his arms and attacked his mouth. It wasn't pretty or romantic; it was lust. All tongue, her teeth biting at the corner of his lips, her body melded to his. He pulled her up by her ass till her was supporting both of them, then began to squeeze, she gasped his name.

"Hotel. Now." He rasped. She could only nod as then power walked the block separating them from a bed.

The dark buildings blurred past. As did the hotel foyer. They didn't hold hands. It was too much. Too tempting. _It_ was still there. Through all that the _feeling_ remainedsomehowapart from the rioting of lust, guilt, excitement, fear, trepidation and hunger._ It_ was the hyper-awareness of Dean. She could feel . . . _everything_.

The air in the elevator was sticky with anticipation. Their eyes were transfixed on the mundane decoration of the stifling box. The trepidation began to win out in the confusion of emotions. Fragmented thoughts ran through her head calculating the likelihood of this extraordinarily rickety plan actually working.

_**Bing**_.

That noise had never promised so much.

He turned claiming her mouth in one swoop, erasing all her fear. And all her thoughts . . . That man.

Things blurred down the lush hallway. There was so much heat. So much promise. So much, yet not enough. So much Dean. He was everywhere with his pounding pulse and soft, soft skin. There was a door at her back, it was cold compared to the heat of Dean pinning her there. He patted down his jacket, oh for keys.

Her small hands slid from his waist down into his pant pockets. He stilled, beautiful eyelashes fluttering over _those_ _eyes_. She slid her hands in further and took out the keys, not without cruelly stroking the inside of his thigh.

She spun and shuffled with the key in the door. Dean was too close, then he pinned her up against the door and grinded into her from behind. She couldn't help but moan. His breath was moist on her neck.

"You like that, do you?" his voice was so husky, the Kansas drawl so much more obvious. She shuddered and gasped as he did it again.

"Do you?" he was nibbling on her ear. So hot, smelt so good. She made an extremely embarrassing keening sound in her throat. "Like it from behind?" he somehow slid his hands up to her breasts in the nonexistent space between her and the door. She had to get him to a bed right now. She flung a hand out behind her and dragged his head to her and covered his lips with hers. He forced himself into her mouth; she sucked on his tongue showing him all the things she wanted to do elsewhere. She caught him unaware and finally was able to open the door.

She walked inside the plush suite. He followed close behind. Neither of them really saw that they were in the honeymoon suite. He stalked up behind her and stood too close; she could feel the heat of his body.

He touched her lightly on her wrist and ran his fingers slowly up her arm; she rewarded him with a shiver. He kissed her on her shoulder while his hands traced the edge of her dress to the small of her back. He kissed the back of her neck and hesitated at the zip of her dress. Suddenly little cold hands were there, undoing the hook and eye and wrapping his fingers around the zip. He slid it all the way down until she turned.

She slid his jacket off his shoulders and then began on the buttons of his shirt. She uncovered his skin at inhuman pace, vampirism had some upsides. He looked after his body and the expression on her face showed him it really did pay off.

There was so much beautiful tanned, toned skin. She wanted to taste it.

Her mouth was a little cooler than usual but man it felt good. He buried his hands in her long, so soft, hair; but it was still pinned by a clip. He tugged it out carelessly and ran his fingers through it to the back of her skull and pulled her close and claimed her mouth. Those cool hands of his dreams smoothed up and down the furrows of muscle in his back.

She slid her hands around to the front of his trousers and attempted his buckle. He groaned at the contact. She tore her lips away to look at the offending buckle. He finally noticed the already precariously placed dress had slipped. **Down**. He could see everything. Black lace contrasted with her extraordinarily pale skin, it pushed up her breasts then faded to almost see through it covered her ribs and ended just before her bellybutton. It was very practical, functional even. Whoever designed it was obviously thinking about the applied use of such a garment. None of it explained why he was now aroused to the point of actual pain.

The dress slipped a little more and he groaned at the sight of two tiny horizontal strips of lace over the curve of her hip. He was right about the stockings. Hold ups and everything. He sat back onto the bed and batted away her hands on him. He hastily pulled the silken dress off her curvaceous hips and it pooled on the floor. He slid his hands down from her hips and onto her thighs, stretched his fingers to the inside of the silky soft skin covered in lace and lifted. She had no choice but to hold onto his shoulders, he lifted her off the ground onto his lap and began kissing down her neck. Those too full, too soft, too hot lips travelled down to her collarbone and hit a sensitive spot; she bucked her hips causing him to laugh.

"What are yuuh-" he started worrying at the skin with his teeth and sucking. Then with the tongue. He kept on until she was a moaning mess, rolling her hips longing for some friction. He was just bout to get to those beautiful breasts when she was vaulted across the room. Dean shook his head attempting to get rid of the fog of lust. The sight that met his eyes fixed the problem very easily.

The creature was tall, taller than him. It had long thin limbs and an elongated face. It looked like that freaky painting of a guy screaming. The only thing he recognised was the thin strands of red hair from its human disguise. The absolute worst thing though was the complete absence of eyes; the hollow sockets were filled with what reminded him of ectoplasm.

He took this in in three seconds flat until the thing launched at him and he rolled backwards over the bed. She was on the far side of the suite, just now standing up from the blow.

"You okay?" he shouted.

"Yeah, do it!" on her command Dean dropped down and picked up the spear of hawthorn from under the bed while she threw random stuff at the Meallu to keep it occupied. It turned to her – fuck the thing moved like a spider, super creepy. Its head turned its body followed until it as totally facing Ellie. He recognised the red locks of the waitress from the restaurant from behind.

"SAM!" he bellowed as it dove for Ellie.

Sam burst through the en suite door, hawthorn spear in hand as Ellie lead the Meallu past him with her super-speed.

He launched back his arm and threw the hawthorn spear at it.

It would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that the creature was moving. It gouged out a chunk of flesh from the things ear.

Ellie skidded to a halt in front of him and Dean just raised the hawthorn in time for the Meallu to impale itself straight through the left eye socket. It let out a scream of pain and then disintegrated into a pool of jelly on the plush cream floor.

~oOo~

It hit Sam first. The terminal awkwardness that was bound to follow this hunt.

"So, uh" he was trying to look anywhere but at Aurielle. He had always had a thing for French cut panties, Jesus they were _black_ _lace_, anyway now would be a very unfortunate time for _evidence_ of that kink to show up . . .

Dean was still out of breath and looking disgustedly at the goo on the floor.

"I guess we owe Virgil an apology, huh?" Ellie remarked with a nervous laugh, she attempted to put her hands in her pockets only to find she didn't have any she was almost naked. In front of Sam as well, she chose not to dwell on the other Winchester.

"Yeah. . ." Dean scratched his head and tried not to make eye contact with her.

"I should – uh, go?" Sam said uncertainly, a blush across his high cheekbones.

"Umm" they both replied simultaneously then stopped to let the other go first. Awkward silence.

"Sooo . . ." she clicked her tongue. "Jane huh?"

"Yeah." Dean replied staring determinedly at the floor.

Aurielle turned her back on them and went to retrieve her dress to get the hell out of there.

"Aww no!" she held up the purple silk. Apparently the Meallu had seeped some of that goo out when Sam clipped it because her dress was ruined. "I can't wear this that stuff could be acidic of anything!" she felt like crying; the dress was ruined, she was stuck naked and _**very**_ sexually frustrated.

**Fucking Winchesters.**

"Here," Sam began unbuttoning the grey shirt he head on over another t-shirt. She wondered why two extremely hot people like the Winchesters always wore so many layers. He held it out still looking at the ceiling, the consummate gentleman.

"Thanks." She slid into the mass of fabric. It never stopped amazing her how truly ginormous Sam was. The shirt she was now wearing could easily pass for a dress. It would have to by the looks of things.

~oOo~

Dean was stood in the kitchenette downing Jack Daniels like it was going out of fashion. Aurielle had rushed out of the car and disappeared. Sam was left with Dean and his attempt to beach his brain with whiskey.

"Dean-"

"Shut up Sam." He tipped back the amber liquid.

"I don't get why you're so pissed. If you like her go get her, at least you can't deny you two have chemistry anymore." Sam quickly squished the memories of the sounds Aurielle and his brother had made; a shiver ran down his spine. Now he got why Dean had freaked out about hunting this thing, urgh.

"I don't like her Sam."

"Dean, stop being a five year old you obviously-"

"SHUT UP SAM, SHUT UP!" Dean's face was livid as he turned towards him. "SHE'S A MONSTER SHES WHAT WE HUNT! For fucks sake Sam! Just shut up about it. What would -"

The silence settled between them as Dean deflated into the chair. The air was heavy with the sentence Dean had almost said.

What would Dad say?

~oOo~

Ginormous isn't a word in spellcheck. What the hell is with that?

Um so okay i REALLY need a beta, so if anyone is interested. Mainly i need _**YOU**_ for decisions about putting plot points where, chapter breaks and punctuation, i really hate punctuation. Im okay-ish with grammar and spelling, so if this sounds up your street tell me in your review Pretty PLEEEASE!


	13. Denial

**13. Denial**

"It's not so easy, loving me,

It gets so complicated,

All the things you've gotta be"

– Save Me From Myself ~ Christina Aguilera

~oOo~

"I'm going out" Dean mumbled an hour later.

"Right"

~oOo~

He scoped the bar for some 'talent'. He wasn't in the mood for a blonde tonight. One potential, in the corner.

She looked. . . nice. Honey brown hair, pale skin, big eyes, full lips. She was about 5"4 he was guessing.

He downed the whiskey and put on his game face.

~oOo~

Black was a good colour on her, she decided. The dress was nice too she supposed, it was 'liberated' from a shop on the high street. It as black though, her mother had always told her black was for old crones and funerals. She smiled bitterly at the reflection in the mirror behind the bar, 'old crones' irony really loved her. She downed the martini and forgot her mother's fashion tips from centuries ago.

"Hey there, what're you drinking?" she resisted the urge to say "_You if you don't f*ck off"_. Then she saw him.

6"1 at least, blond a bit more blonde than she liked, built like a tank. He had blue eyes, not her favourite but she supposed he would do. He had a smile that tugged at her ovaries, she had a feeling this guy would know exactly what to do with that very nice body of his. So she smiled.

"Whatever you're gonna buy me honey."

He smiled back. She bit her lip and crushed the tendril of what felt like guilt in her stomach.

~oOo~

_Impala is at The Foxglove two streets down. Im at number 6 orange street. ASAP Sammy._

He sighed at the text. Another one came through he frowned.

_Hey, I'm at the Clarence Hotel, pick me up pretty please? : ) Auri x_

**Clarence hotel? You get a nice room? ;) **

_Shut up sam. Hurry, please..._

He smiled to himself and decided he would experiment.

**That bad? **

Options. Send to many. Dean - send. Aurielle - send. Done.

He packed his bags and waited for the two chimes of his phone.

_Dude ima kick your ass. GET OVER HERE NOW._

_Your sense of humour is almost as bad as your aim last night. This is not funny._

She was so wrong, this was hilarious.

~oOo~

He pulled up outside orange street as dean walked out. The girl that followed him out was unusual. She was pretty but looked kind of innocent, not Deans type at all. Then something clicked in his head. This girl was pale, short, curvy frame, long wavy hair, not as dark as Auri's but close, she had the same shape face but different colour eyes. She was as close to a clone as he could have got in this town Sam guessed.

He shook his head. From the way this girl was clinging to Dean he was guessing that while physically she was close to the vampire, personality was well off the mark. He watched his brother kiss her goodbye then power walk to the car.

"Drive Sammy." He hit the gas.

"She remind you of anyone Dean?"

"Who?"

"That girl you just spent the night with."

"Her name was . . . Anna, no aaah - " Sam sighed "Alison! What about her?"

"Does she remind you of anyone?"

"No?"

"Describe her." he turned right towards the Clarence.

"What is up with you?"

"Just do it!"

"Um. . . short, curvy, brunette-" he paused.

"long wavy hair, pale, heart shape face, pale eyes. . . ringing any bells?"

Dean stared out the window. "Why are we here?"

"You weren't the only one who went looking for company last night."

"Aurielle?"

The woman in question walked out of the ostentatious doors. She was followed by a guy, he was big looked like a football player, tall, blonde and well built Sam noted. He kept putting his hands on her, she twisted away with skill and a smile. She was obviously trying to get away. He wasn't getting the hint. Sam saw the muscle jump in Deans jaw. Aurielle reached up and pulled down the guys face, planted one on him then walked away quickly. She opened the door just as the guy called out.

"Call me!"

"Of course!" she called back. she sat in the back and closed the door. "Drive Sam!"

He hit the gas and wondered if they would ever wake up to eachother.

~oOo~

She looked around the diner. Dean could carry off the walk of shame as a stride of pride, she really couldn't. She was wearing her clothes from the night before, her tight, low cut dress. Everybody was looking at her. Her cheeks were bright red.

"So where's the next hunt?" she turned to Sam beside her.

"I think there might be a simple salt and burn in Illinois." He took a sip of coffee.

"No Demon action?"

"No, It's been really quiet actually." Sam's brows pulled together.

"Thats probably not a good thing." The poked at her milkshake with a straw.

"Quiet before the storm" Dean said returning to the table.

"Or the eye of it" she said gloomily.

~oOo~

Yaay Booklover! :D **Ive missed you**! Because i havent been here really i suppose :) But yes great to see you!

Now all i need is Danni, are you out there my dear?

And i need some newbies too, please review guys!xx


	14. Comfort

**14. Comfort**

"And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold"

Stairway to Heaven - Led Zepplin

~oOo~

Dean had to say that the eye of the storm was . . . tense. There was the constant tension between himself and Auri. And Sam.

Fucking Sam.

Demon blood. How could he? He gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"What did bobby say he wanted us for?" Ellie called from the back.

"He didn't say." Dean growled "but I'd guess the whole end of the world thing."

"Okay, Mr PMS." She bit back at him.

~oOo~

Singer Salvage Yard wasn't ever the prettiest sight but the dull overcast day only made it worse. Bobby stood out on the front porch, hands on hips, gut clenching.

Things were real bad, fucked beyond fucked. The world was ending, divine intervention was doing jack shit and the boys were – well anyway. . .

Bobby turned back to the house, swallowing the last of his whiskey as he saw the unmistakeable black impala approach.

He tried his damn hardest not to think what John Winchester would've said.

~oOo~

"Hey Bobby!" Sam called out. He took in the room with a darting gaze, ensuring all the escape routes that he had known still remained. He didn't remember when he had started to do that.

"Down here!" He heard the gruff voice call from the cellar.

He heard Dean's boots and Ellie's customary stilettos follow him in as he made his way down into the basement. The dank light shed light on the menacing looking jars which Sam knew for a fact didn't belong in most people's basements.

Bobby was sat in the Demon bunker looking at an old dilapidated book, probably not in English.

"So Bobby what's the problem?" he said as he ducked his head in the doorway.

"Here take a look at this." He handed over the book. The Latin took a few seconds to sink in, but from what he could see it was just a bible. "I don't get it what's the problem?"

He turned to Dean and Ellie, alongside who bobby was now standing.

"You are Sammy. This is for your own good."

Then he did the unimaginable and slammed the door shut. The last thing he saw was the look of shock on Aurielle's face, regret on Bobby's and the tired resignation of the same old heartbreak on Dean's face.

Then he was alone.

~oOo~

Dean returned to the kitchen with Bobby and Ellie. As soon as they entered the kitchen, she started.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

"Well I didn't think it was that difficult to follow" Dean snared.

"YOU DIDNT THINK I DESERVED JUST THE SMALLEST WARNING?" she bellowed.

"You could have tipped him off" He growled.

"What the fuck Dean?" she yelled. "What gives you the right to do this to him?

"I'M HIS BROTHER!"

"And you're a fucking idiot! God only fucking knows if he'll even survive it and honestly NOW was the best fucking time? NOW? With the apocalypse breathing down our necks?"

"I have no choice" he breathed brokenly. "I won't watch him become a monster."

She turned her back on him and was about to leave.

"Don't you dare let him out." Dean called after her.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't." She stared at him balefully "He's your brother, I don't get a say."

~oOo~

Dean felt the pain clench in his chest watching Sam's convulsing frame trough the grill of the door.

"What if he's faking it?" he asked bobby anxiously.

As if in answer Sam's body was launched by some invisible force onto the wall. Dean scrambled for the door aided by bobby and Aurielle.

They exploded into the room and pulled Sam down from the wall, fighting against the solid hoodoo that held him there. The pinned him to the floor with great struggle.

"A BIT OF HELP ELLIE!" Dean bellowed

"I can't get in!" she screeched "is he okay?"

Bobby shoved his belt into Sam's mouth and the two of them strapped him to the bed to stop him hurting himself.

Dean watched his little Sammy, whatever was left of what made him good, made him choose the right path was chipping away.

He turned away

~oOo~

Dean stared into the tumbler full of whiskey. He had just finished his shift with Sam, bobby was down there now. Keeping an eye.

Sam kept screaming. He downed the glass, trying to drown out the remembered moans of pain from his little brother. How had he let it go this far?

He heard the door open and the click of all too familiar heels enter the house.

"Dean?" she called.

He didn't answer.

She walked into the sitting room and there he was, on the edge of his seat, on the edge of exhaustion, head hung low, glass of whiskey in hand.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Peachy." He tilted his head to down the glass, not even bothering to hide the tear rolling down his face.

He didn't know what happened he just heard the glass shatter against the opposite wall; then there were cold, urgent lips on his. Hands framing his face.

She pulled away, just an inch. Their breaths mingled, she could pick out the individual speckles of gold in his hazel eyes, "This, is not your fault."

She captured his gaze, unflinching not letting him turn away, with forgiveness in her eyes. He couldn't take that he didn't deserve anyone's forgiveness. He couldn't look away though. Those soft, pastel eyes captured him and wouldn't let go. So he kissed back.

His kiss was need, want. There was lust and comfort. Pain, so much pain. She didn't want him turning to the bottle; she straddled him, her body calling 'use me instead'. His hands slid up her thighs to her ass, still encompassed in a tight black dress, and suddenly there was fire, need, want everywhere.

She plunged into his mouth with reckless abandon as he pulled her forward and rocked up. She got the drift and began to grind down onto him. Faster and faster, his hands were everywhere. His lips left hers to explore that spot on her collarbone. She moaned her hands threading through his short hair, pulling him closer in a lustful embrace.

"Dean" she moaned.

He tilted his head up to capture the moans. She refused his lips and peppered his face with kisses and whispers "Not your fault". He captured her lips. They tasted like redemption.

She pulled away to peel his t-shirt away, he recaptured her lips as she pressed her body as tight as possible to him. She began to kiss down his chest, all along his shoulders, arms – she stayed away from his neck.

She began to trail own his chest, down. She fumbled with his buckle, sighed, then snapped it. Dean shimmied out of his jeans, she pulled away to get onto her knees.

"No," he whispered. He pulled her closer, chest to chest, the smell of sweat and whiskey between them. He rocked up into her body "I want you," she understood. She kissed him softly and pulled away capturing his eyes "Yes" she whispered.

With his lips on hers, he slid his hand up her dress, pausing slightly touching the heat behind those lace panties before pulling them down. She reached down to where his hands were at thighs and ripped them in two. He moaned as he kissed her, "Now Dean" she sighed. He looked into her eyes and slowly slid himself in, her eyelashes fluttered and closed. As he bottomed out he buried his head in her shoulder, her hands caressing his head, lips on his ear.

They rocked gently together, her hands tracing the planes of his back, his hands on the sensuous curve of her waist and rear. Their chests remained melted together, as close as possible. He was holding on for dear life, grounding himself in her and the beautiful smell of kiwis.

She threw her head back, "Dean" she mewled. Her inner walls clenched around him she began to move faster, harder against him, panting. He felt his own release coming soon, he held onto her and pushed upwards, one hand holding tight to her ass the other buried in her wild curls. "Please, please" he begged, for what he didn't know.

She pulled away from his lips "I'm here, I'm here". Then pulled herself as close to him as possible, held on for dear life, he body went rigid and she let out a high pitched moan right into his ear which set his own orgasm off. He wrapped an arm all the way around her waist and pulled her now boneless body as close to him as possible and let go.

They came to themselves a while later. She tried to slip away from his embrace but he pulled her onto the couch and lined her back up with his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. she felt him rest his chin on her head then his breathing slow as he fell into unconsciousness.

He was still dead to the world, and still spooning her on the couch three hours later when the realisation came to her.

_**Fuck.**_

~oOo~

Sooooo :D hope you enjoyed! This chapter took me AAAAAAAAAAAAAges to write and im not 100% happy with it either to be honest but the reason it even got to you after this long is because of **Light The Dark** who gave me a huge boost about my insecurities about aurielle and made me get my ass into gear! Thanks as usual to the lovely booklover who **_seriously needs to get Her/Him-self a profile so i can thank them properly! :D _**(Finally got to use a zepplin quote- _**YES!**_)

_**Review guys! xx**_


	15. Consequences

**15. Consequences**

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_

_Counting Crows – Colourblind_

~oOo~

Dean woke up . . . well rested. Which was unusual. He opened his eyes groggily and there as a mane of bushy curls in his face.

"Whut?"

"Ah you're up," said Aurielle who was instantly on her feet looking down on him. "So look – last night." She stopped unsure.

"Last – oh!" his eyes widened as the flood of memories engulfed him. "Oh."

"Yeah um, look i think we should just forget about it." shock washed over Dean. The _girl_ was telling _him_ to forget about it? "I mean we have enough to worry about without starting some . . . thing" she ended awkwardly.

He scratched his head, his eyes glued to the lace bit at the top of her body-con dress, it was too early for this shit.

"Um . . . yeah, yeah." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Good stuff, friends." She extended a hand.

"Friends." She shook it and couldn't help but think about the things those hands had done to him.

God he was in such shit. He had fucked a vampire, more importantly he had fucked a vampire who was practically living with them.

_**Fuck.**_

~oOo~

Only when she had slid the bolt across the bathroom door did Ellie let the false smile fall from her lips. What the fuck had she done?

Friends. Friends? When all she could think of was his hands on her body. His lips on hers, on her neck, on her - _SHUT UP!_

She sighed and turned on the shower. He was probably down at Sammy, that's one thing she had been useful for, monitoring his heartbeat while trapped in Deans arms.

Things were such a fucking mess. She contorted to reach the zip at the back of her dress. She let it fall to the floor thinking of Bobby's face when he had walked through the living room to get to the kitchen.

He had taken one look at Dean's smashed belt and the two of them spooning _(spooning!) _on the couch and just gone "huh" with a little smirk. No way she had heard the last of that.

She hopped into the shower, and it was only when she reached for the sponge she looked down at her naked body that she saw them. On her hips there were two definitely Dean Winchester handprint shaped bruises.

_What have I done?_

She began to scrub earnestly at them letting the familiar scent of kiwis engulf her.

She carried on scrubbing, as if she could remove them, even as her tears began to fall.

~oOo~

Dean approached the Demon bunker with caution and the ghostly scent of kiwis.

"Sammy?"

"Dean?" a voice croaked.

He pushed open the viewing grill hastily. "Hey, man you okay?"

"I've been better." Sweat was still damp on his forehead. "You guys should probably leave me in here for a while longer though."

"We should?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yep, to make sure im not faking." Dean smirked, Sammy had always been the smart one.

"How will i know if you're lying?"

"Ask Cas, he'll probably be able to tell." Sam shrugged. "Wheres Ellie?"

"How would i know?" he asked just a little defensively. "Why?"

"I want to tell her she was right, that blood was . . . not a good idea." He sighed "And to thank her, she probably was the only thing keeping you from torturing yourself while i was down here."

_You have no idea_, Dean thought.

~oOo~

"Sammy wants to see you" Dean said as he brushed by her in the kitchen.

"Wha- um, yeah, okay" her eyes darted away from him.

She had just got out of the shower, her wet hair was piled up on top of her head but she had a green jumper/dress thing along with the trademark stilettos.

"Hey, um, are we okay?" he asked nervously, he coudn't help scratching his neck – a nervous habit.

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't we be?" she said too quickly, then dashed from the room.

"Wait!" she turned to him. _what had he meant to say? _"Look. Last night if you want to forget about it thats cool" '_thats cool' what the fuck was he thinking?_ "I just want things to be cool what with Sam in recovery and the whole-" he was babbling he took deep breath "apocalypse thing."

"Were okay Dean." She shrugged. "It was just a one time thing and its not as if its going to happen again."

He tried to ignore the falling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~oOo~

Aurielle walked down the steps and walked towards Sams prison.

"Hello Ellie."

"Hey Sam." She smiled. She tried not to notice how his eyes were so similar yet so different to his brothers.

He began to apologise. She put a hand on her hip, accidently where Deans mark had been but was now gone. Her vampire abilities had healed the bruise, now all that remained were the memories.

~oOo~

So heres the next chapter, sorry for the delay lifes been mental what with college offers and all! I'm going to do English and History so i'm over the moon and should have lots of time to update too :D

Oh and from now on the quotes at the top will be from songs i listen to when writing, I DEFINATELY recommend listening to colourblind, its so beautiful.

Please Review xxx


	16. intermission

16. Intermission

"I don't know what you've done to me but I know this much is true,

I wanna do bad things with you"

Bad Things - Jace Everett

~oOo~

Warning: Filler chapter, but fun though!

~oOo~

Start off easy Dean had said, smooth back into the game again. And sure enough it was easy, smooth. The hunt was simple – too simple, the apocalypse was going on and Sam wanted in on the big bucks.

Things looked different to him now he was clean, not so many shades of gray. He had had too much time to think everything through down there in Bobby's bunker. But what if Ruby had been telling the truth about Demons remembering, feeling? Surely Aurielle was proof there were areas of gray? The vampire sat across from him at the table nursed a whiskey and lime sombrely.

Sam wasn't stupid, and more importantly Sam wasn't grieving or high off Demon blood. He could see what he had done was wrong, drinking the blood wasn't a good thing to do, it strayed too near dark side. But he couldn't help wonder . . . if losing him to the dark side was worth all those lives?

~oOo~

It had been Dean's idea; she should have known it wasn't a good one. Go to a bar, get wasted, have fun. He was sick of the awkward tension between them all, and he wasn't the only one. She was sick of watching herself second guessing her behaviour with Dean, was it really nonchalant as she had been aiming for? Or did he know that she had been thinking of how good his skin had felt on hers . . . inside hers.

She was driving herself insane.

It was simple really; she cared about Dean – a lot. He was a good guy, a friend, comrade in arms. He was in pain and had needed comforting. She did that – no biggie. Now she wanted to go back to the way they had been, sarcastic barbs, snippy little comments and most of all no second guessing every damn thing she did. Not noticing how Dean's eyes strayed to hers then darted away a small blush creeping over his so well defined cheekbones.

He must have been thinking about it too. Shit.

Getting wasted looked like a better idea than ever before.

~oOo~

In all honesty Dean was regretting his brainwave. He was just cracking up with them both. Keeping an eye on Sam who was PERMENANTLY stuck in his own thoughts, constantly deferring to Ellie cos she refused to put forward her opinion on any damn thing. He knew why that was; trust him to hump his way into a mess like this. He just really, really wanted to get hammered. Out of his skull hammered.

Damn it she looked hot. Nothing in the bar could hold a candle to her. His sexy little vampire. She had just thrown on a purple dress, reaching respectably to her knees, straps over her shoulders neckline plunging respectably low. Less on show more to imagination. And damn was his imagination having fun. He couldn't get the unique feeing of her cold lips on his, on him.

He downed a shot of tequila. Fucking fuck.

He was staring into the distance; this was a real part table alright.

"Another round?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah" Ellie said downing her Southern Comfort, her painted nails clicking on the glass.

They had been red when they were inside his pants. He practically ran from the table. Fucking fuck.

He perched on a barstool trying to wave down the bartender, he looked around, it was a busy night. He caught the eye of a blonde woman approaching him with a predatory look. Her denim skirt was just a little bit too short, her red backless halter-top just a little too revealing. Fact remained she had the body for it.

He turned towards her, maybe this was what he needed, something to wipe his mind of _her_. He looked over to _her_, she wasn't there. Good. Fine.

"Heya sugar." The blonde said.

"Hey yourself," he put on his game face.

"You got a name handsome?"

"Yeah, I'm Dean, and you are?"

"Ashley" she smiled seductively, pink glossy stuff on her lips, they were thinner than Ellie's he noticed – wait where the hell had that come from?

Dean shook his head and tried not to focus on the fact that she didn't smell like kiwis.

~oOo~

Ellie looked down at the empty bottle of southern comfort and decided it might be enough. She placed it on the toilet behind her and made her way back to the boys. It was way easier for them to get wasted; she was only evening up the scores, really.

She returned to the bar and saw Sam still in deep emo mode, Dean mustn't have returned from the bar yet. She searched the throng for him. There he was, with a . . . whore. She wouldn't even call her a woman. Her teeth grinded.

Dean looked at um. . . Katie? Shit. Whatever – the girl's ample chest which was on display for him undoubtedly. Shit where was all of this guilt coming from?

The next thing he knew there was a little bundle of black curly hair walking straight through the arm that was attached to the hand on his thigh.

"Aw, thanks darling. You're too good!" Ellie reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She was stood directly between his thighs, one hand on one of them, as she reached across for her drink on the bar. "God, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" she smiled flakily at the blonde. "And you are?"

"Ashley" she answered. She sized up the little brunette, even with those heels she only came up to the blondes shoulder, she looked down her nose.

"Lovely to meet you!" she beamed at her. Then she turned back to Dean and began to talk. But at that moment a brawl erupted at the far side of the bar. All of the patrons had the same idea to move and get out, or get closer to see what was going on. In the midst of the sea of people Ashley stumbled forward knocking Aurielle straight into him. The vampires knees buckled, she tried to get up but struggled her head was level with his belly button; she was flailing trapped under Ashley, whose chest was pushed against his shoulder.

He could hear Ellie muttering "Fucking slut". He chuckled and grabbed her under her armpits and dragged her up until she was sat across his knees.

Ashley was pressed against Ellie's back, pushing her right against him. He couldn't help but notice how small she was sat on his lap she was still well below him.

"I knew you liked this position." He heard whisper and giggle.

He looked down into the slightly glazed pale green eyes. "What?" he asked amazed she was talking about _**it**_. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe . . ." she trailed off with a small smile.

"How much did you have?" he asked confused.

"I'm a big girl, don't worry" she grinned. "I'm just buzzed."

The crowds dissipated. The brawl apparently having been took outside. Sam shouldered his way into the circle.

"You guys o . . . kay?" he paused seeing Ellie perched on Dean's knee grinning happily at a slutty, murderous looking blonde. Ah . . . he could see what happened.

"Yeah were fine!" She swung her legs with a little smile "Tequila?"

"Um . . ."She was still sat on his lap. What, why was she sat on his lap? "Yeah, why not?"

"Ashley! Tequila?" she grinned, still swinging her legs from her seat on Deans knees.

"No thanks" the woman huffed and turned away.

Sam looked so confused. Dean looked so pissed.

"Don't look at me like that!" she waggled a finger at his nose, which was far closer than was decent "She had syphilis."

"What?" The two brothers questioned her.

"Can smell it from across the room." She mumbles as she lowered herself from his knees. "Was only doin' you a favour. Right Sam, tequila!"

The three shots were lined up in front of them.

"Bottoms up ladies," Dean said.

Their faces twisted with the after taste Dean and Aurielle turned to Sam.

"What?" he said "I'm not drinking that!"

"That's it – I'm getting you drunk" Aurielle proclaimed. "Drink it!"She ordered

"But-"

"This is peer pressure." She glared "Drink it."

"Yeah Sammy, come on, man up!" Dean smirked.

"No, I don't want to drink tequila."

"I have an idea." She looked up at the two of them deviously. "For every shot you take Sammy I'll answer any question you want to ask – but it can't involve the apocalypse."

He looked down at her. She had him by the short and curlies, he never could resist knowledge.

"Okay-"

"Take the shot first!" she bellowed "chug – chug – chug!"

He shook his head hiding a grin and downed the shot

"Whoooo!" she bellowed

"Where were you born?" Sam asked

"Um, nowadays it's called Ukraine, it wasn't when I lived there it was up in the mountains. Beautiful place."

"You don't look eastern European"

"That's a story for another shot." She laughed "Three baby Guinness's!"

The small glasses slammed down on the counter.

"Okay," Sam coughed. "Go"

"My mother was a British woman. She was married off by parents to my Father who was Ukrainian, you could say." She explained.

"My turn," Dean shouted.

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Tough if Sam gets to ask then so do I!" he argued belligerently. "Do you have any other family?"

"I have- had one sister." She looked down to the ground, even Dean realised he had touched a nerve.

"Three purple nurples!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay" Sam gasped after. "How many languages do you speak?"

"Including dead ones?" he nodded "ten, to varying degrees."

"What's your first one?" he asked, hoping she was drunk enough to let him away with it.

"Well it used to be an early form of Romanian, mixed with Latin. But I think in English now."

"Have you ever been married?" Dean butted in.

She laughed, "No!"

"Three samboukas!" Sam yelled, causing them all to laugh.

"You guys are ganging up on me, I should get to ask questions!" she complained.

"Okay, but you have to ask only one of us!" Sam agreed.

They grimaced with the tangy aftertaste of the Sambouka.

"Sam," she turned to him coyly. "How many girls have you slept with?"

The youngest Winchester began to splutter and turned bright red, his brother burst out laughing.

"Well?" she demanded after he had calmed down.

He mumbled something under his breath. "I didn't catch that Sam."

"Okay! Eleven, okay?"

"That's a good number, good boy!" she smiled as he flushed.

"Okay you?"

"Hahaha! No WAY am I telling you, I've been around for a long time!"

"Come on!" Sam whined, trying the puppy dog eyes.

"Dean you go first, if it's less than you I'll say." She bargained.

"You really want to know?" he asked them one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she said challenging, hands on hips.

"Really?" they nodded, he sighed "one thousand, eight hundred and sixty-nine."

A stunned silence greeted him. He didn't know whether to feel ashamed or proud.

"Well that means I can't tell you mine." Aurielle said awkwardly.

Dean and Sam's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Sam asked.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she waggled a finger at them. A part of Dean's brain registered that she was hammered, bigger part didn't care. "For me Dean's number is less than three a year."

"Oh my god" Sam buried his head in his hands "I'm a virgin."

They all burst out laughing. "On that note gentlemen I think we should end the drinking games, back to whiskey for me!" she smiled a big goofy smile.

"Why, why would you do this to me?" Sam moaned.

"C'mon Sammy, have a beer on Me." she smiled at him, giving him and Dean a beer each and following them down to the table.

They were all fairly drunk by this point and the stories of hunts and colleges, their lives just came tumbling out. Whatever any of them thought would get a laugh was said. A woman warbled Mustang Sally in the corner, following the words on the screen, they laughed at her.

Until the manager of the Karaoke system called out a name.

"Aurielle, can Aurielle please come to the stage?"

She turned to Dean with daggers in her eyes as he stood up and began pointing at her. A spotlight was aimed at her, she tried to shake her head, her cheeks bright red until Sam started a chant "Ell-ie, Ell-ie" that echoed through the bar. She shook her head and got up the whole bar erupted in applause and wolf whistles.

She reached the stage and talked to the manager for a minute and then the sound of an organ followed by an electric guitar, with a blues beat. She stood in the middle of the platform, whiskey in one hand microphone in the other she began to sing.

"_Honey, I love to go to parties, and I like to have a good time, but if it gets too pale after a while, Honey and I start looking to find, one good man_."

Dean recognised the Janis Joplin straight away, he liked a bit of Janis, but the way she sang it. She sounded like sex. She looked like sex, eyes closed, curvaceous hips swaying from side to side. He wanted to have sex with her. Again. Fucking Fuck. He took a gulp of beer.

The instrumental kicked in and she began to sway. Dipping and grinding in time to the electric guitar. The bar went wild.

"_Some girls they want to collect their men, they wear 'em like notches on a gun. Oh honey, but I know better than that, I know that a woman only needs one."_

The song ended on the same bluesy beat. The crowd applauded and wolf whistled, she opened her eyes. Dean noticed too late that they had a very devilish look in them.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," she said into the mike. "In order to thank him for volunteering me will you please welcome Dean Winchester to the stage!" the crowd went wild, Sam began the chant again finally getting some enjoyment out of the constant push and pull between his brother and Aurielle.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Ellie began to chant on the stage.

He stood up and walked over amid the applause. She handed him the mike with a little smirk. He glared at her.

"Okay this one is for you Ellie" He declared to the bar with a smirk, as she sat down.

The iconic, screeching chords rang out through the bar. Sam's mouth formed an 'o' shape. People in the bar who recognised the song clapped and laughed. Ellie covered her mouth with a hand. **He wouldn't, he couldn't. He did the ****bastard**_._

"_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean she was the best damn woman I had ever seen"_

He pointed straight at her. Singing straight at her, with that low husky Texan voice. The bar was going wild; people loved the song and loved the little battle between the two of them. Bastard she was going to kill him. Right after she finished fucking him.

"_Knocking me out with those Ukrainian thighs!"_

Dean Winchester was a dead man.

"_YOU!"_ he pointed that **fucker** actually pointed _"shook me all night long!"_

Sam's drunken mind insisted that his brother had lived a good life, but would be sad to see Ellie murder him all the same.

~oOo~

So there ya go, Booklover GET A PROFILE! Forgot to say that in the last chapter. I am well aware this chapter isnt great but i am honest to Cas loosing patience with this fic and i needed to write something fun. For a change.

**Review Please. **

and listen to more janis joplin, EVERYBODY SHOULD LISTEN TO MORE JANIS JOPLIN.


	17. Struggle

**Struggle**

"_The anger swells in my guts,_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts,_

_I want so much to open your eyes,_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine"_

_-Open your eyes ~ Snow Patrol_

~oOo~

As Aurielle's phone went off she realised that it was probably the first time this poor car had heard Beethoven. She rummaged in her bag.

"What the hell is that?" Dean called back from the front seat.

"Beethoven's moonlight sonata, you Neanderthal" she said before clicking the green button.

The brothers turned down the Zepplin and strained their ears.

"Hello? . . . Yes? . . . Oh hello! How are you? . . . Oh really? . . . I have been yes; with these hunters the Winchesters . . . . . Wow it is a small world isn't it? . . . Yeah Sam is my favourite too." She grinned at the snooping pair. "And where are you? . . . We could be there in say, 5 hours? Okay I'll meet you at twilight. . . I know right? We should invite everyone round and watch the film!" She laughed heartily "Okay okay see you then!"

"What was that all about?"

"Do you mind if we go to Poplar Bluff, Missouri?"she grinned.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"There's a lead on this Queen who's supposed to kill me." She said nonchalantly "That was Lenore on the phone; you know that Vampire you saved from Gordon?"

"And she likes Sam more?" Dean huffed.

"Don't we all, Dean, don't we all?" She grinned.

"Why Missouri?" Sam asked

"Vegetarian vampire commune"

"Well that's not weird at all." Dean said making the Impala roar.

~oOo~

When they arrived the sun had gone in behind the clouds making the small town look dismal. They pulled up outside a large red brick building on 489 Pine Street and looked around. Nothing to indicate the presence of vampires, most of the blinds were pulled down but it looked normal enough. Dean still checked the machete he had stored up his sleeve.

"If you pull that on any of these people Dean I will kill you myself." Aurielle warned while still rummaging in her handbag.

"And if you think I'm going in there unarmed then you've got another thing coming" he growled.

She scowled back at him as she pulled out her phone. She put it up to her ear as she leaned against the Impala.

"Hey Lenore, the Winchesters are getting jittery about going inside, could you meet us someplace? . . . Yeah, okay see you in an hour." She threw the phone in her bag and turned to them. "Now we don't have to face the big scary Vampires, you happy Dean?"

"That's not why-"

"Let's just find a motel, okay?" Sam interrupted the usual bickering.

~oOo~

As they walked into the nondescript diner Aurielle felt she had bouncers as the two Winchesters hulked behind her. She led them over to Lenore who was sat in a dark corner. She looked different, on edge. Aurielle smiled at her and sat in the booth next to her. The brothers slid in opposite.

"Lenore, how are you?" Aurielle beamed.

"I'm fine, struggling along" she offered them a nervous smile. "You know how it is. How are you Auri?"

"Good, busy you know how it is, apocalypse and all. How is everyone at the House?"

"They're fine, Gerry died." She smiled sadly.

"Oh no, how?" Aurielle gasped.

"Hunters" she wrinkled her nose. "No offense Sam, Dean."

"None taken" Sam smiled.

"So you had information. . . "Dean reminded gruffly. Aurielle glared at him.

"Yes." Lenore glanced down at the table. "She's here"

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Her Dark Majesty, she is in America."

"No!" Aurielle exclaimed.

"What? Why is this a big deal?"

"She never leaves Europe, she hates America." Lenore filled in.

"Why is she here?" Aurielle asked seriously.

"I don't know, all I know is I can feel her." She glanced quickly into their eyes "In my blood, my bones I don't know but she's calling to us. And it's different to the usual Aurielle, I can sense you are here but she is _calling_ us to her. **All the time**."

They fell silent.

"You think she is amassing an army?" Aurielle asked, paler than ever before.

"Yes."

"An army of Vampires?" Sam asked, shocked. "How? Why?"

"Vampires are more like wolves than humans when it comes to social hierarchy." Aurielle explained "Lenore would follow any order I give her because I am a first generation, they obey the pure vampire blood. The purer the vampire blood the higher up in the food chain you are, you could say." She sighed "This Queen is full of it."

Lenore went to input, Aurielle shot her a look that Dean couldn't help but find suspicious.

"But, why?" Sam asked.

"She probably wants her fair share of the apocalypse party." Aurielle grimaced.

They fell into silence.

"Do you know anything else?" Dean asked.

"No." She replied quietly.

"Right," he stood up. "Great to see you again but there isn't much point in us sticking around is there?"

Sam went to follow him and they both noticed Aurielle didn't move.

"Ellie?" Dean said.

"Um, I think I might call into the guys in the house." She bit her lip "It's just I haven't been to the commune since I set it up in the 70s. I'll be back by sunrise, okay?"

"No problem," Sam smiled.

"Keep your phone on you." Dean warned, and they left.

The brothers returned to the motel room.

Dean hovered.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam sighed from the laptop.

"I have a bad feeling about this Sam."

"She's with a group of vegetarian vampires she can order around at will." He laughed, "What could happen?"

~oOo~

Dean stayed awake all night. Not intentionally, he just couldn't sleep. You know, despite the fact he had drank a shoulder of Jack.

She wasn't home come 3am.

The sun rose and she still hadn't returned.

It was 8am, Sam was stirring and she still hadn't come back.

"Jesus Dean you look like crap" Sam exclaimed sleepily.

"She didn't come back, she won't answer her phone, something has happened."

"Come on Dude, she probably just got lucky." Judging by the look that passed over Dean's face before he could control it; that was most definitely the wrong thing to say. "Or you know it got too late to come home . . ."

"She would have called. She doesn't sleep. Neither makes sense."

"Right then we'll call over to the House"

"You've got 5 minutes Sam. Get your shit together."

Sam was going to ask did he have time for a shower but Dean was already gone out the door. He sighed and shook his head, so fricking clueless.

~oOo~

They were armed to the teeth walking under the archway that declared "aurea lux radiis illustrare anima tua_"._ Sam smiled to himself as Dean knocked on the door, the smile was wiped away. It swung forward with a sinister creak, which was never good. Dean glared back at him and unsheathed his machete.

They searched the entire building. There was nothing there, it hadn't been lived in for months Sam guessed by the blood in the refrigerator.

In the quiet of the house Deans ringtone rang like a shotgun. Once Sam realised it was "Soul Stripper" he lowered the machete.

"Aurielle where are you? . . . Hello." a whispered voice that was not Aurielle's gave him directions to a warehouse on the eastern outskirts of the town and told him to hurry.

"Get your ass in the car Sammy" Dean called back as he sprinted out the door.

"Don't you think this could be a trap Dean?" Sam asked as his brother started the engine.

"I'm nearly sure it is Sam, but what choice do we have?" Dean barked

~oOo~

They approached the warehouse wearily, guns in one hand, machete in the other. As soon as they got inside it was clear it was deserted. Dean held his phone to his ear and heard the Rolling Stones "Play with Fire" to his left. The two brothers sprinted through the door. They stopped, disgusted.

To Dean it was as though his nightmare had come true. Black hair, matted. Small body nailed to a cross of what he recognised as ash in some horrific crucifucation. Her skin bloody and torn. Bizarrely decorated with flowers. But there, through her stomach, was a protruding stake of ash, surrounded by the same weird purple flowers. The stake. There was so much blood. He rushed forward in complete control, unlike the dream. His gun and machete fell to the ground.

"Ellie, can you hear me?" she had no heartbeat, but was that anything unusual? He didn't have a clue. He tilted her head up, off her chest. She was gagged.

"Shit Dean this is Vervain." Sam whispered, pulling the flowers out of the cuts in her skin.

"Ellie, come on!" he bellowed. Her eyelids cracked open, pale green peeking through. He ripped off the gag, noticing the melted skin it caused on the corners of her mouth. Vervain again.

"Dean." It was a cracked whisper.

"Yes, yes and Sam," he gestured to his brother removing the flowers of vervain from her body.

"I'm cold."

"What do we do? How do we fix you?" he gripped her face tight.

A raking cough ravaged her body, and then blood spilled from her mouth. Her eyes unfocused from him and as much as it pained him he shook her a little and watched her wince.

"What do I do?"

"Warm, dark, blood . . ." she whispered even quieter than before.

"What? warm?"

"Keep . . . blood flowing," she whispered. "And . . . need more. Ill . . . heal . . . take stakes . . . out . . . no sun . . . and. . . ." She faded off her eyes rolled back in her head.

"No! No, come on stay with me!" he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Please. . ." he rested his forehead against hers.

"Dean?"

"I'm here." He said unconsciously echoing her.

"Don't . . . give up . . . I'll . . . come back to you." Then her eyes closed.

~oOo~

This is why i had a fluffy/fun/filler chapter last one. From here on in shit gets real! Um also I make no claim to know Latin, that is all google translate!

Thanks to AkiraTheDarkHuntress, BookLover101, Light The Dark, Adaddario and especially Dawnie-7 who went back and reviewed every single chapter, STILL IN SHOCK!

Please Review xxx


	18. Suffering

**18. Suffering**

"_I'll shine for you,_

_I'll burn for you,_

_That's what ill do."_

**Rocky Took A Lover - Bell X1**

~oOo~

They tore the wooden daggers from her soft body. The one from the stomach as well as the ones in her palms and shoulders, holding her to the cross. They removed the flowers too, Sam explained that they worked like poison, seeping into her system. Dean carried her to the back of the car, Sam drove.

He nearly got sick when he realised he could see the leather of the seat through the hole in her stomach.

He brushed her hair back from her face and realised how cold she was. He told Sam to floor it.

~oOo~

Dean carried her in to the room and turned to his brother.

"What now?" he asked with a wild look in his eyes. Sammy would know, Sammy had to know.

"Bath, keep her warm and wash out the last of the vervain." He went into the bathroom.

Dean propped the unconscious vampire in a seat and peeled off her once green shirt and pulled down her knee length skirt frantically, then carried her into the bathroom.

The bath was filled with water; the steam was rising off it. He gently lowered her small body into the water. His hand slipped, slick with blood and she fell under the water, unconscious. The two brothers dragged her to the surface.

"You'll have to get in with her Dean" Sam said.

For once his brother didn't ask questions, he just stripped to his boxers and got into the tub behind Aurielle holding her securely around the waist. He rubbed the skin of her arms gently and tried to coax some of the heat into her.

The two Winchesters waited nervously until the pink, bloody water turned tepid.

"What do we do now?" Dean whispered.

"Get her into dry clothes, and into bed with the two of us." His brother answered grimly.

~oOo~

"Dean?" Sam whispered from over the top of the curly head.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you call Cas?" Sam asked. "She's a seal, he won't want her to die."

"I'll give it a go." He closed his eyes "Cas man, we could really do with your help here. We have an emergency."

There was nothing. And still nothing until Sam called his name again six hours later.

"What Sammy? Let me guess you can't sleep cos there's a hot girl in the bed with you?" He snapped.

"Shut up, look at her skin, on her arms." Sam held her left arm up to the lamp light, the once deep gashes had faded to scratches.

"Sam, theres something missing off the checklist," Dean replied. "We need blood. Go check in her rucksack."

Sam emptied the bag of all the clothes, trying his best to avoid the underwear. There was none so he turned to the two little make up bags, he opened the one covered in soft green leather, it was full of makeup stuff. Then he pulled open the minature briefcase of red leather, inside there was two bags of blood, obviously from a hospital.

"Dean, I found them."

"Good, get up here." He turned to his brother who had his arms wrapped around the small vampire.

"Dean, you heard what she said, she turns dangerous with this stuff." Sam scratched the back of his head.

"Come on Sam, you really think she's a threat now?" he gestured to the increasingly cold, tiny, unconscious frame in his arms.

"I still think we should be safer than sorry, do we have any ash?"

"Yeah," Dean looked uncomfortable. "There's an ash stake, soaked in vervain in the trunk of the impala."

"That's very specific."

Dean glared at him "I didn't trust her, okay?"

"And you do now?"

"Damnit Sam now is not the time for fucking phsycoanalysis!" he turned away from his brother and could practically _hear _his bitchface. He looked down at Ellie. She was dying. He could feel it. Sure he hadn't done it with his own hands, but he had known her going with _them _was a bad idea. If only he had said something he could have stopped this . . .

Sam returned with the stake and the blood. "Get out of the bed Dean."

"No," he growled. "Someone has to feed her, gimme the blood."

"Dean-"

"Sammy." He sent his brother a glare that meant this was non-negotiable.

"Fine."

He handed over the blood and moved closer to the bed. He knew he would never be fast enough, she could kill his brother before he even had chance to move, but Dean needed his martyrdom. He held his breath as Dean placed the now open end of the tubing into Ellies mouth, the once clear tube began to change to a deep red, Sam tried to ignore the sick tendril of yearning deep within him.

The blood reached her mouth. . . nothing happened. Dean massaged her throat, trying to get her to swallow. Eventually she did, they watched as her vampire teeth peeked out from behind too pale lips.

Dean pulled his hand away and Sam saw her throat begin to move of its own accord. He smiled and looked to her eyes, they remained shut. Not even a flutter.

He gripped the stake tighter, knuckles white until the bag as eventually empty. Dean pulled the tube from her mouth. Her vampire teeth slid back in.

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam pulled back the duvet "Dean check her stomach."

Dean pulled up his ACDC shirt from her thighs. The damage was appalling. Her spine was broken but slowly healing. The fact that he could easily see than sent his stomach roiling. The wound was about 3 inched in diameter. The whole way through her torso. If she was human she would be dead, probably instantly. As it was she was, her version of, alive. Dean had to believe that, she promised. And while the smaller cuts and gouges along her body were healing at a beyond human rate, her healing powers hadn't made much difference to this injury, apart from the fact that it had stopped bleeding.

It was happening too slowly. Dean had to take care of her when in reality he wanted to be out there removing Lenores head from her shoulders.

~oOo~

The difference the blood had made was small, almost unnoticeable at first. It was only Sam, who had gone for food for an hour previously, saw the colour return to her lips and the bruises fade to a yellow colour.

"What do we do though, there's only one bag left." Sam asked from the bed as Dean shovelled food into his mouth.

"Call Bobby." Came the muffled reply "He knew about First Generations."

"You try Cas, I'll call Bobby." Dean got into the bed when Sam got out.

Sam walked outside the room, phone to his ear. He basked in the sunshine, none of which was allowed into the room.

"Sam?"

"Bobby!" he couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances. "We have a problem."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"No, a new one," Sam sighed. "Its Ellie, she got injured, badly, by some other vampires."

"Aw hell no. How bad?"

"Huge hole in her stomach, infected with Vervain, nailed to an ash cross. They were sadistic motherfuckers."

"Have you got her in the dark Sam?"

"Yeah, were keeping her warm and we gave her some blood we found in her bag. But its not enough, she isn't waking up."

"What about Cas?"

"No answer."

"Give me a couple of hours, I'll see what I can do." He sighed down the phone "How is Dean doing?"

"Not good, not good at all."

"Of course. Right, I'll call as soon as I find out anything."

"Ok, thanks Bobby."

~oOo~

Dean placed the tube of the last bag of blood into Aurielle's mouth just as Sam's phone rang.

"Aw, crap." Sam said, still holding the stake tight.

"Answer the phone, Bobby might know something!" Dean barked.

"But-"

"Answer the damn phone Sammy."

Sam sighed and pulled the phone out of his jeans.

"Bobby?" Dean heard him say, but he couldn't tell what he said after. Because her eyes fluttered and she sighed. Then she wrapped her lips around the tube and sucked the blood down with force. She finished it in ten seconds flat, he was propped up on his elbow as he tried to take the blood from her. She growled, actually growled and he pulled away. Then her eyes finally opened. Their unusual colour took his breath away.

"Ellie!" he bellowed.

Her too pale lips only pulled up at the corners. He raised a hand to her face, "How do you feel?"

She only covered his hand with hers and smiled. She closed her eyes.

"No, no!" Dean cried. "Come on, you promised."

A small smile graced her lips, she then squeezed his hand but then drifted away.

Sam turned around to see his brother staring at the vampire, their hands entwined resting on her cheek. He knew there was going to be trouble.

"He said. He said a living persons blood will heal her quicker."


	19. Crave

"_To you I'll give the world_

_To you I will never be cold_

_Cos I feel that when I'm with you it's alright_

_I know its right"_

**Songbird – Fleetwood Mac**

~oOo~

"Well obviously we have an answer" Dean began pulling off his t-shirt.

"Dean-"

"Sammy don't even-"

"Dean this is dangerous she could kill you!" Sam argued.

"So what? We just leave her to die?" Dean spat venomously.

"Dean, please think about this, she wouldn't want this from you-"

"It doesn't matter what she wants, she is DYING" he bellowed. Sam could see him consciously trying to calm himself, "I have to do this for her, I owe her this-"

"You don't owe her anything!" Sam snapped.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"DEAN! LISTEN TO ME!"

"No, you listen to me" Dean took a deep breath. "She uprooted her life for us; she saved us even when we left her behind. I have nightmares of hell and she is the _**only**_ thing that keeps them away, and she did it even after I called her a monster - she even fucking forgave me for that. When I had to listen to you screaming at the torture _**I**_ was putting you through she was there. She has given me _**everything**_ . . . so don't you dare tell me I don't owe her this."

He took a deep breath; Sam had the good grace to pretend he hadn't noticed the wetness in his brother's eyes.

"Okay."

~oOo~

The scent enveloped Aurielle. Warm, mouth-watering – no that was Dean. Why was Dean's blood in the air? Was he hurt? She cracked an eyelid open.

"Hey sleepy," he smiled. He was so pretty. She could count his freckles, they were cute but it was funny 'cause she could count the freckles in his eyes too. He was very close. She liked that.

"Hey don't drift off on me!" her eyes snapped open again. "Not when I brought you a snack." Her eyebrows pulled together.

Her pain fogged brain put things together "No" her voice was cracked, but firm. "No."

"I told you" Sam must be somewhere.

"Shut up" Dean said through gritted teeth. "The two of you. This needs to happen."

"No" she tried to get up – away from him. Pain seared through her body like a flame, she couldn't believe this much agony was possible. She let out a tortured scream. And flopped down again, out cold.

~oOo~

"Well that went well."

"Shut the fuck up Sam." Dean growled holding a tissue to the small nick on his neck, while watching Aurielle's body in the bed.

She had snapped the small healing of her spine trying to avoid hurting Dean. They were going to have to wait for days before she would be well enough to try Dean's idea again. Days of smug Sam.

Dean really needed a drink.

~oOo~

Her eyes cracked open two days later.

"Ellie" Dean smiled above her.

"Hi." Pretty freckles.

"Do you remember?"

"Still no, too dangerous."

"You haven't fed in days"

"I'll live."

"Maybe not." Dean sighed.

"I've survived worse."

"Look the apocalyptic shitstorm is coming, demon activity at an all-time high, seals being broken left right and centre and were one man down. We don't have time for you to heal at your own pace when we could be ambushed by demons at any point." He argued.

"S'too risky."

"So is lying here doing nothing." He shuffled even closer.

"No" she pushed a weak hand on his chest.

"Please" he whispered, lowering his neck to her face. His hands on her hips this time to prevent her moving like last time.

"You don't realise." Dean was everywhere, his leg between hers, hands running from her hips to waist, broad shoulders looming over her; she was drowning in the scent of him. "Don't. Dean."

He could tell her resistance was weakening "Please."

"Dean" it wasn't supposed to come out a lusty whisper of want, it was supposed to be a commanding reprimand. But the scent of him, whisky, engine oil, apples and sex clouded her mind.

"Let me help you." His hand wound into her hair with the desperate plea, his lips kissing the shell of her ear tenderly "please."

It was the plea that undid her. She bit, hard. The rich taste coated her mouth, she couldn't help but moan. He was delicious.

Dean gasped at first, it stung like a bitch but . . . the noises she made. Sweet Jesus, he was getting hard just listening to her. Her hips gyrated into him, she returned the favour then suddenly he was flipped and she was on top.

He was smothering in her. She was so small but she was everywhere, lips on neck, one hand in his hair, one on his bicep. She grinded down on him, pelvis to pelvis. He moaned burying a hand in her hair, the other pulling the leg already swung over him by the thigh so that his harness was now grinding right into her heat. They moaned simultaneously.

"Jesus Ellie," he breathed. Her small fingers tweaked his nipples. He was panting now, shockingly close to coming in his pants; he hadn't done that in years. He groaned loudly, the things she did to him.

"Dean," she pulled away – her face tortured. She moaned a moan of pain as she tried to pull away from his delicious blood, **this** moan grounded him quickly.

"What, what?" he asked frantically. "How can I help?"

"Go. Away." She grunted.

"What? I can't -"

"Forget it." She got up off the bed, his ACDC shirt covered the damage, but it couldn't be that bad. She still moved gingerly he noticed.

"Ellie -"

"GO!" She bellowed, evidently with all the strength she had as she collapsed after the shout.

"SAM!" Dean shouted. His brother barged in the door and took in the situation.

"Why are you stood over there?" Sam shouted as he kneeled next to her.

"SHE TOLD ME TO!"

Sam picked up the tiny unconscious body and placed it gingerly on the bed. "Come on Dean," He gestured outside.

They stood in silence for a few moments, looking out over the sparse scrub of the fields surrounding the motel.

"Bobby said they were like sharks, the first generations." Dean remained silent, which Sam took as invitation to continue. "Once they began to feed, the person that they once were just _vanished_, that's why they always killed their prey. But I've been researching and there are legends that told of a first generation vampire who fell in love with a human and accidently killed her after feeding from her for years. Supposedly it's what Shakespeare based Romeo and Juliet on." Sam left the sentence hanging in the air. "Apparently this Vampire could always sense what his lover could feel or when she was in trouble because he had her blood."

"Bull" Dean growled.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "But you can understand why she didn't want to take it, and why she wanted you to get out of the room."

Then Sam left Dean outside with his thoughts.

~oOo~

So there ya go! So So So sorry bout not updating last weekend, it was my 18th birthday party! :D Fun times! So Booklover GET A DAMN PROFILE! :D Also I am well aware this makes NO anatomical sense but hey, shes a vampire and this is fan fiction.

Also fun fact for y'all this scene with Ellie drinking Deans blood is actually what inspired the entire story which will be HOPEFULLY 3 books long.

Please Review! xxx


	20. Balance

**20. Balance**

"_It's hard to dance with a devil on your back,_

_So shake it off"_

**Shake it off – Florence and the machine**

~oOo~

Sam was always a very prepared person. He liked things in order. Even way back with Jess, Sam had always researched any day trips or parties down to the last minute detail. It was in his hard drive he thought, to research thoroughly. So when a, supposedly, young woman came to travel with them claiming to be from a virtually extinct hierarchy of vampire; Sam did what Sam did best.

He gathered Intel, searched the web and every library he had access to. The folklore hadn't been easy to find by any stretch of the imagination, and to compound his frustrations what there was to go on was very scarce and very inaccurate. For instance, he knew for a fact Aurielle didn't have four arms.

There was some good, a lot of bad. From what Sam could gather the first generations possessed a power over the living in those days. They were usually noblewomen or men with money and land, the first generations tended to be shady figures on the fringes of aristocracy, enjoying the power and using the money to educate themselves and buy a lot of people for food. The 'peasants' tended not to notice their extremely long lives and youthful appearance so long as they were given good crops year after year and the vampires weren't shoved in their faces for them to notice.

What he did learn however was that somewhere around the 1100 year mark a new type of vampire came on the scene, the type he was familiar with. These new vampires were not the great scholars or patrons of arts like their predecessors. They were simple animalistic beings. They had a separate set of teeth, weren't as fast as the first generations, but could only be killed by beheading.

Sam found this feedback fascinating, especially when he knew that the 1100 year mark was when Aurielle had been made.

~oOo~

Dean returned from the store to find Sam sat alone on the bed in their room, with the sounds of the shower running.

"How long has she been in there?" Dean asked.

"Um, about five-" Dean sprinted to the door and kicked it open. Inside there was an empty shower with the steam escaping out of the window.

"Wha-" Sam began

"She sings in the shower, you idiot." Dean glowered as he strode out of the room, towards the impala.

~oOo~

They had been driving for an impossibly long time when the impala's front lights glared against a pair of pale white thighs, peeping from beneath an ACDC shirt.

Aurielle turned around with a stony look on her face. Dean stopped the car and cut the engine. Sam winced at the sound the door made.

"Going anywhere nice?" he seethed, their green eyes locked together.

"Nope." She says through gritted teeth.

"What her **fuck** are you thinking?" he hisses with fury. "Your spine was still broken only an hour ago."

"Look," she pulls up the top revealing her almost completely healed slightly rounded stomach. "Like magic."

"Great to be you."

"Wonderful" she says through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the real issue as long as he was.

"Aside from the fact that youre defiinately not fully healed or we would never have caught you, what is your plan? You were just going to bail on us?" Dean asked, his arms folded across his chest, he looked _furious_ but she could _feel_ his hurt.

"Look," she pushed a palm to her forehead. "Trust me-"

"NO! I WON'T! TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE LEAVING, **NOW**."

"You don't-" she shook her head, teeth gritted. "God Dean can't you just accept this one thing I'm doing-"

"No!" he barks, "Explain!" he stands towering above her, even his stance is demanding. What right did Dean Winchester have to demand anything of her?

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"She screeches, finally snapping. "What does it matter? I'm just another monster. Your _tamed_ little vampire and I'm **sick** of it! You have no issues in reminding me I'm not your equal, dean. So **why **does it even matter?"

"Aurielle!" Dean barks

"DON'T YOU AURIELLE ME YOU BASTARD!" Sam watches as the little woman pushes Dean on the chest, tears shinning in her eyes while yelling up at him. "What gives you the right? I'm just a seal to protect or – or a monster to keep an eye on! Just something for you to use and throw away!" she hit his chest pathetically and then broke down into sobs.

Sam sees something she says hit home with Dean, his whole body slumps.

"Ellie." He says softly.

"No!" she sobs, her tears streaming now "Why- do- you- care?" she hits him on the chest with each word. His hands go to grab her elbows and pull her in to him. "You shouldn't care." She chokes out, her forehead resting on his chest.

"Shh. . . Okay, it's okay." Dean runs a soothing hand up her arm to her neck; he pulls her into his body.

They both completely forget about Sam until his phone goes off.

"Bobby." He says as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the pair – unsuccessfully.

Reality comes crashing down on Dean "Look I'm sorry -"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Don't apologise. Just hear me out" Dean bit his lip and avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for making you feel you were just a seal or a monster and . . . and I'm sorry about not acknowledging what happened . . . with us in bobby's. We aren't . . . You're . . . not-"

"Dean, don't give yourself an aneurism. We're" she inhaled "friends, just friends." She blinked rapidly and pulled away while he stopped himself from blurting out that he didn't want to be her friend. He didn't know what he wanted but that wasn't it.

"Guys?" Sam said his face pale.

"What's wrong?" Aurielle asked.

"There's another hunter dead, and bobby thinks it has to have something to do with the seals"

~oOo~

So there ya go! :D Things are starting to reach a climax, the next chapter should be a pretty big one, lots of things revealed I think, so . . . yeah review and it will get written faster! Also I dyed my hair purple (Mystic Violet to be exact), Fun Fact for this chapter! :D I love fun facts, I think ill do a completely unrelated to supernatural fun fact every chapter.

Hope you enjoy supernatural tonight you lucky American peoples!

Hugs and kisses!


	21. Admittance

**21. Admittance**

"Leave me out with the waste

This is not what I do

It's the wrong kind of place

To be thinking of you"

9 Crimes – Damien Rice

~oOo~

The Montana countryside tore by as Dean aggressively stretched even the Impalas limits. The silence lay heavy inside the car, Aurielle sat in the back under a duvet lost in her thoughts, Dean wrung his hands on the steering wheel and Sam worried.

The sickening ball in his stomach continued to grow.

He worried for the future of the world but mostly he worried for the idiots who were trying to save it. He worried for the vampire in the backseat, he worried for the tattered person that his brother now was, he worried for his own addictive power thirsty personality and tainted blood.

Sam had been told you couldn't physically die of embarrassment, nothing however as said of worry.

~oOo~

She ached. Bone deep. Soul deep. She was just tired, she was exhausted, no fight left. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt. But mostly her heart hurt.

She had known from the moment she had laid her eyes on him in that diner in hick country America; that he was a heartbreaker. It felt like years ago now and he was still a heartbreaker, but now he was so much _**more**_. She had learnt he was just as beautiful inside as out. He was a man willing to give up anything for his family. He was a man that would loose everything standing up for what was right, regardless of who or what he had to stand up to. He was kind, fair, gentle, funny, smart, sexy, and so beautifully broken.

She knew now that she was the one who wanted to put him back together, she wanted to see if he could mend her too. She didn't know when she had given Dean Winchester her heart but he held it in his gun-calloused fingers, to do with as he pleased.

And she just didn't care anymore, she was just _**so tired**_.

~oOo~

"**Something for you to use and throw away"** _to use and throw away, to use and throw away, to use and throw away, to use and throw away . . ._

He felt like shit. He was shit. Shitty little excuse of a man.

_To use and throw away . . . _He grinded his teeth. She was . . . he didn't know. He didn't know what she was to him. He just didn't know. He was **so confused.**

Dean had always been able to draw a line between right and wrong. Good and bad, black or white. Monsters, bad; hunters good. Demons, bad; Angels, good. But, things were different now. Angels are dicks, monsters are friends and your brother is pumped full of demon blood. Dean was unsure of everything, especially Her.

So many fucking shades of grey.

Dean fucking hated grey.

~oOo~

"Oh my god," Dean exclaimed. "Fuck this," his chair screeched across the floor as he huffed and made his way to the front door.

The maps had coffee rings stained on them. There were books strewn even more haphazardly than usual. The shadows under Sam's eyes looked more and more like bruises with every passing hour. The light was yellow coming from the lamps, but the light was beginning to filter the dark curtain of clouds outside the window.

Aurielle looked up from her book at Deans exit with the air of someone waking after a long sleep. She shook her head, disorientated. She looked around to see who was going to go after him. Sam was poring over the map infront of him; he hadn't even seen Dean leave she would bet. Bobby made eye contact at least and nodded towards the door, then returned to his book and coffee. Looked like it was her job, fucking Dean.

She followed him out and stood beside him on the porch, their eyes glued on the land.

They stood in silence for a while. When it was clear she wouldn't say anything Dean broke the silence.

"Its like I cant save anyone" Dean confided, his voice breaking softly. "Sam, Dad, all these hunters. Our friends." He hung his head.

She placed a soft hand in his, "You do what you can."

"Its not enough."

"Says who?"

"Sam, who is hopped up on demon blood. You who still cant run, and-"

"Shut up Dean," She sighed.

He looked at her then, really looked at her. She looked world weary, exhausted. It was as if all 900 years were catching up with her.

"You're not superman." Her eyes still glued to the horizon, "You can't save everyone. Sam chose to drink Demon blood, I decided to go with Lenore. The responsibility is on us – not you."

"That doesn't-"

"Make any difference to you? I know, but its still true." She finally looked at him, her eyes were wet.

"What's wrong?"

"Dean, what would you do if . . . " she looked away from him. "You could save _hundreds_ of lives, by taking the one. . . the one that means the most to you."

"What's this about?" He whispered, trying not to break the spell.

"I don't know what to do," the tears cling to her eyelashes. "I just don't know what to do. I just feel s-so guilty. W-wh-what would you do?"

As she began sobbing in earnest he pulled her close, into his chest. He didn't know what to do with this, usually she was the calm, collected one. But ever since she had been injured she retreated into herself, reserved.

"You'll make the right decision, I have faith in you," he whispered into her hair. "You do what you can."

She pulls away giving him a watery smile, at her own words in his mouth.

She doesn't look beautiful then, she looks tired, red eyes, nose and cheeks. Most or her makeup in black tear tracks down her face. She looks bad really. But she looks like surviving, like hope, faith and all good things in his life. So he kissed her.

It wasn't like before, there was passion, but it was inexplicably different. They both knew if they dared to, they could put a name to it, but they didnt. His thumbs brushed away the wetness on her cheeks as his entire body curved around her. she slipped one hand beneath his shirt, seeking comfort in the warmth of his skin.

~oOo~

Sam walked out the front door to the front yard, he couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. Dean kissing Ellie like a drowning man. He had never seen Dean like that pouring his heart and soul into a kiss; come to think of it he had never seen Ellie like that submitting to someone else.

And as much as Sam was relieved his brother had finally grown a pair and kissed the girl, he couldn't wait for them.

"Hey guys, I've figured it out."

~oOo~

Hope y'all enjoyed Supernatural. Swear to god if they have killed Cas ima bust a cap in someones ass! Oh and this is just a suggestion but the songs I quotes at the top from songs are the songs ive been listening to on a loop while writing the chapter so go on, open a new tab and look em up on you tube! :)

Please Review! xx


	22. Revelation

**22. Revelation**

"_If hope was a dangerous home will you join me?_

_Jump, there's a world of war will you join me?"_

Spit the dark - Empires

~oOo~

She didn't bother to leap away from him like she should have. Sam had caught on to what was happening before either of them had.

"What?" Dean asked his brother.

"Come see." He lead them into the house, she followed Dean her head hung low.

Sam pointed to a map on the table and continued on to the coffee machine. It gurgled and chugged as he set it off once again. Dean leaned over the coffee stained map; she reluctantly dragged herself over to him. Her bleary eyes slowly roved over the map of Central America. There were red dots she recognised as the places where hunters had been found, Sam had found a pattern between the dots. There it was in red sharpie marker, a triquerta perfectly formed, obvious where Sam had joined the dots.

"Well that's weird-"

"Oh my god" she ground out. Her hand went to push back her hair or cover her eyes, she wasn't sure.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's all linked," her eyes were wide, she was paler than usual. "It's all – it's all me."

"Ellie, come on explain," Dean and Sam loomed over her, she couldn't breathe it was all too much. She fled the room. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance and walked out after her.

She was stood at the Impala, her hands braced on its hood.

"Aurielle," Sam said gently. Dean simply placed a hand between her shoulders. She put her head in her hands and began to speak.

"It all makes sense now. The hunters dying and the seals and me and-"

"You're not making sense" Sam reminded gently.

"Do you remember my first night with you guys?"

"Yeah," Sam did, it felt like a lifetime ago, in reality it was only a few months.

"I actually said it, it was how I described you, do you remember '_Selfless and noble and stupid'. Noble. A trail of noble blood. _A trail for me to follow, the triquerta." She turned around and pulled up her hair. There branded on the base of her neck was the same symbol as the map spelled out.

"What, what does this mean?" Sam asked, totally floored.

"It means I should tell you everything" she sat on the bonnet of the car and Dean didn't even say anything. "This Queen, the one who's supposed to kill me . . . she's my sister."

"What?" the Winchesters chimed.

"She wants me dead. She has been hunting down first generations since we were first turned," she sighed and buried her head in her hands. "God I don't even know how to explain-"

"Just start at the beginning." Dean said quietly.

"The beginning was, wow, well, a very, very long time ago." She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, "My parents died in the year one thousand and sixty one, I was nineteen, and my sister Isabelle was almost eighteen. We were of marriage age but our parents were keeping us for the most advantageous match." She laughed bitterly, "They were keeping Isabelle. She was the pretty one. She was to good one, she had never even looked at men, she spent all of her time sewing or playing instruments – unlike me she didn't read and didn't have any interest in hunting. She was the perfect wife and mother material. But when my parents died we were sent to our uncle, his name was Comte Vladimir Pascal Dracula."

"Wait – Dracula? Like Dracula, Dracula?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah," she gave him a sad little smirk. "Have you ever wondered why out of all of the thousands of vampires in the world that Dracula is the one that has managed to bleed into human culture the most? He was the one who changed the game for all of us." she sighed and wrung her hands.

"These days all you have to do is feed a human your blood and they're a vampire, but back then when you changed someone it was a huge deal. Like enormous. Instead of feeding them some vampire blood and letting it change their system from human to Vampire they used to slowly exchange the blood. Like mouthful for mouthful, from the Vampire to the human. It put both their lives at risk and there was a fifty/fifty chance both would die – and that was even if the vampire could find it within themselves to stop, which required huge determination." Dean stored away this information for later – she had stopped for **him.** "But it made for stronger vampires, First generations, not the diluted kind like today, and it was the only way they knew how back then."

Without them realising Bobby had joined them at the car, he piped up now "What does this have to do with you and your sister?"

"We were the last ones to be changed in the old way. Me first, as an experiment, then Isabelle." She threw her head back and stared at the stars "We both changed but I was still me, deep down. Isabelle though, her personality changed completely. It was like we switched off our humanity or . . . I don't know. She murdered all around her, killed hundreds of peasants. We both did." She ended quietly. "Then Vladimir discovered the new way of converting them. Isabelle killed him to keep the secret between the two of us." She turned to Sam and Dean, "You saw me at that barn and with Lenore. They even had to get a demon to torture me because the vampires couldn't. She realised the power first generations wielded over the new vampires and she began to plot. She wanted to build an army of Vampires and hunt down all of the first generations so that she would become the ultimate Vampire. And she did, with my help." She finished shamefully.

"But how did you get where you are now?" Sam asked. "Like no killing and she wants to kill you . . ."

"There was a boy." She smiled ruefully at him and pointedly avoided Dean's eye. "His name was Luke. We grew up together; his father was a groomsman for my parents. Then we were teenagers and we were off limits for each other; so naturally we fell in love. He . . ." she took a deep breath "He got me pregnant before I was turned. Pregnant, out of wedlock, with the child of the groomsman. Izzy was scandalised, she told in confessional and eventually it got back to my father. I was-" he took a deep breath, willing the moisture from her eyes. "I was made to get rid of it and needless to say it was the end of Luke. Until Izzy thought we should track him down, she thought it would be the," she wiped away the tears "the perfect twenty-first birthday present for me. She murdered his wife, Helena, and two sons, Arthur and Alexander. And brought him to me. She wanted me to turn him, but he was so frightened." She sniffed back the tears that were flowing in earnest down her cheeks.

"And that was when I decided. I couldn't condemn anyone to the life I lead, I couldn't even look at him I just saw all of the bloodshed around me. And I turned it on, my humanity, and I did him a mercy. I killed him," She sobbed. "He looked so grateful, and proud."

"I tried to show Izzy what I had realised – how wrong we were. But, she didn't see it that way." She wiped the tears away and stared down at the ground "She thought I had lost my mind. She tried to "cure" me and well you saw what happened in that warehouse. That was when she gave me the triquerta." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Wow" was all Sam could manage.

"Yeah, lot to take in. I've been converting and hunting vampires since."

"So what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"She'll be in the middle of the triquerta." Aurielle said firmly.

"When do we go?" Sam asked.

"Well how long will we need to get supplies an-" Aurielle was interrupted.

"Wait what?" Dean glowered. "What are you talking about?"

"We have to go and kill her." Sam said; Aurielle winced.

"You mean Ellie has to kill her?" Dean asked with barely concealed rage.

"Well-"

"So you're just going to send her in there to a vampire, who has been hunting her for the past nine hundred years, who has an entire army and who is more than her match?" Dean's teeth were clenched with fury. "That is _**beyond**_ stupid."

"It's the only way." Ellie piped up.

"IT IS NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"YES IT IS!" she got right up in his personal space and continued to shout at him, "I'm her elder, they changed me first. I can command the other vampires to stop. I have the edge."

"She's your_** sister**_. You won't be able to kill her, no matter what the price." He threw a glance at Sam, "trust me I know."

He went to leave, but she followed him back into the house, "She isn't Sam. There is nothing good left in her. There is no other way."

"There is always another way." He said through gritted teeth.

"What are we going to do? Just let hunters continue to die?"

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY" he spun around, now in the living room.

"THERE ISNT!"

"WE WILL FIND IT!" he towered over her.

"IM NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND LET INNOCENT PEOPLE DIE FOR ME!" She calmed herself, "She has hunted down everything I have ever loved or anyone I have ever got close to. And she is killing off hunters. How long do you think it'll be until she tries to get you and Sam?"

"We can handle ourselves; you don't need some kind of fucking kamikaze mission!" Dean growled.

"Have some fucking faith in me, I'm not going to die Dean!" she yelled completely frustrated.

"Can you promise me that?" he hissed, grabbing her shoulders. "You can't," He shook her. "Because _**everyone**_ I care about dies and you _**can't**_ do this . . . please."

"Dean. . ." he closed his eyes with a pained expression. She placed a hand either side of his face and pulled him down until their foreheads were leaning against each other. "I am not going anywhere."

~oOo~

"You think its safe to go in?" Sam asked.

"Definitely not. They're either killing each other or having sex on my couch again," Bobby growled.

"Should we – wait, what do you mean _**again**_?"

~oOo~

Name of the chapter came fromyour review Dawnie 7! Just fyi So yeah, shit tonne of revealations there! :D Hope you enjoyed it all! SO SO SO SO SO Sorry its late but it's a whopper and college is kicking my ass right now.

Reviews are love!


	23. Hurt

23. Hurt

What have I become, my sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know goes away in the end  
And you could have it all my empire of dirt,  
I will let you down, I will make you hurt.

Johnny Cash ~ Hurt

~oOo~

"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm here." She kissed him on each eyelid. "I'm here with you Dean." She kissed him softly – tenderly.

"Ellie," he sighed, eyes closed.

"Come on," she threaded her fingers through his. "I'm with you, whatever you need, I'm here." She was pulling him to his bedroom with obvious intent.

"Wait – what?" he pulled her up short. "No- No! This-" he gestured to the bedroom, "isn't what I need! I need you safe I want – Jesus Ellie I'm not going to just use you **again**!" he ran his hands through his hair.

"Dean." He looked at her, and he noticed the look of absolute despair in her eyes. "Don't- I can't." She took a deep breath, "I just found out I have to kill my sister. Don't leave me alone here." She finished in a nervous laugh.

He pulled her close. He just didn't know what to do. He was Dean Winchester – this was not his deal.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't know how to help"

"Dean Winchester stuck for words; I never thought I would see the day." Came the reply muffled against his chest.

"I don't want you to do it."

"I don't want to do it either Dean, but it's not about what we want to do."

"It never is. And you're going to do it anyway."

"Yes." They stood in silence, searching each other's eyes. " . . . Come to bed with me?" She said softly.

"Of course."

She lay down on the bed and watched as he knelt between her legs and removed his shirt. Their eyes connected, it was electric. But soft and beautiful. His lips sealed to hers again and she trailed a hand up and down his back. He licked the seam of her lips and she opened to him, as usual. Her hand fluttered across his cheekbone into his cheek, while the other soothed up and down his back.

Dean had thought before she had tasted like redemption, looked like hope and smelled like kiwis. Now it was all gone and she just looked lost.

But she wasn't lost. He knew exactly where she was. Here in his arms and no way was he letting go. He would never, ever admit this sappy shit that was happening in his head but it was all there in his eyes. She could see it; that was what mattered.

She could see it; that was why he did feel these things.

He tried to slip his fingers into her, but she took his hand in hers, "no, come on, you." She whispered against the shell of his ear.

He pulled away and kissed her again when he slid into her.

"Dean," she breathed. He stalled and simply looked at her. Lying beneath him, pale in the South Dakota moonlight, her eyelashes casting shadows over her cheeks.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. "I'm here, I'm always here."

That was what he repeated again and again until they fell into blissful oblivion.

~oOo~

"So, Sterling, Colorado? Any significance?" Sam asked.

"What are you expecting? A medieval castle?"

"Well no just . . . a meaning" he huffs.

"Sam, this is way older than America." She smiled indulgently at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I forget . . . But, Sterling?" he wrinkles his nose.

"You're being ridiculous."

"What if you're wrong and we're wasting an eight hour journey?"

"Sam, shut up," Dean barks. "Sterling is in the middle of the Triquerta."

"Fine, fine."

". . . When though?"

"Jesus Sam shut up!" Dean snapped.

"Midnight."

"What?" the Winchester brothers chimed.

"Midnight, possibly in a graveyard. My sister had a penchant for dramatics. Although there's a mountain there so maybe on top of that."

~oOo~

Dean threw his rucksack onto the double bed. Sam said there hadn't been any twins. Dean didn't believe him for a second, but he appreciated the sentiment. She was in the shower.

He hung his head, his fingers clutched at his hair. Everything was shot to fuck. She was going to go face her sister and no way in hell was she going to be able to pull the trigger. He knew, god knows, he knew. There was no way he could stop her. He wasn't strong enough. **He** wasn't strong enough.

"Cas?" Dean called.

"Yes," came from behind him.

"Jesus dude!"

Cas tilted his head and looked like he was about to correct him for blaspheming. Dean didn't have the patience for it.

"What is wrong?" the angel asked.

"I can't watch her do this, Cas; you have to help me stop her."

"Dean. . ."

"What Cas? Don't tell me you can't. I'll kill the queen bitch, just not - she can't – she won't be able to Cas."

"This is not similar you and Sam. Aurielle has had to deal with her guilt for hundreds of years; she regrets not killing her sister. As hard as it may be, she will not fail."

"No, she won't fail. 'Cos she isn't going to do it."

"Dean-"

"Don't you 'Dean' me. Look at what she's done?" He sighed, "She's been killing her own kind for too long. Don't put this on her too."

"There is no other way."

"There's always another way! Jesus," he buried his head in his hands.

Cas tilted his head as he watched Dean, his human, struggle. Dean was obviously having trouble with accepting his fate and Aurielle's, this bothered Castiel. Aurielle's fate bothered Jimmy also; both Jimmy and Dean believed Aurielle would not succeed. But Castiel had Faith; in her, for never had he seen such stubbornness in a soul, and in his father. He had his faith and he had his orders.

"She wants to do this Dean. You should let her. Why does this bother you so much?"

"Because she's going to get herself killed!" Dean finally bellowed.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Castiel repeated.

Dean looked taken aback at that. The blatant poking of the elephant in the room. Trying to name things that should remain unnamed. "Cas-"

"Perhaps you should talk to her about that rather than trying to defy her wishes."

Cas disappeared an instant before Aurielle opened the door with wet hair and a confused expression.

"Were you talking to someone?"

"No. no." Dean replied.

He realised she was only wearing a towel and he began to walk towards her. He crowded her into the wall and tried to drown out all the loud thoughts in his head.

~oOo~

Okay so next chapter shit should hit various fans. And the chapter after that. My aim is to have this story finished by Christmas and then have the first chapter of the next one up too. Thanks for all of your reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome! :D

Also, this week is study week in Uni, so I should have loads of time to write if I get reviews ;)


	24. 24 Deliverance

24. Deliverance

"If I had a boat I would sail to you, hold you in my arms ask you to be true"

James Vincent McMorrow ~ If I Had a Boat

~oOo~

". . . So" Sam tried to relieve the tension in the car.

"Sammy, just shut up."

Uncanny. How much she sounded like his brother.

~oOo~

"I can carry it myself Dean."

"I never said you couldn't"

"Then just let me!"

"JESUS CHRIST I WAS TRYING TO HELP!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Sam sighed and turned over in his adjoining motel room. He knew how this worked. One of them stormed out got drunk, the other would brood in the hotel also with alcohol. The estranged one would return and they wouldn't talk about it. Sam didn't know much about angry sex but he knew there usually wasn't as much apologising.

~oOo~

The sign for Sterling loomed over the Impala. There suddenly seemed to be a weight in the air.

Sam glanced at the front seat. Deans knuckles went white on the steering wheel. Aurielle stilled on the seat. Sam couldn't even see her breathing.

Then they passed by it. The suburbs rolled by them and nothing happened.

"_**Hey Mr Tambourine man play a song for me-"**_

They all jumped at the famillar chords of Bob Dylan blaring from the bag at Aurielle's feet. "Shit, sorry phone." She rummaged in her handbag.

"_**Though I know that evenings empire has returned into sand, vanished from my hand, left me blindly here to stand-"**_

"Hello?" She answered the unfamiliar number.

"I didn't book anything. . . My sister." Dean jammed sharply on the brakes. "Yes, yes I'm sure. Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

She hung up the phone with shaking hands. Her face was as pale as when she had been on the brink of death.

"My sister was kind enough to book us the honeymoon suite in the Hilton. It even has an adjoining room for you Sam." Her voice broke at the end.

"Jesus." Sam whistled. "How did she find out?"

"Spies. I don't think many vampires can resist her at this point."

Silence fell in the car. Dean started it again now gently creeping along the road.

"What do we do now?" she asked the Winchesters.

"We book into a motel. Get locked and loaded – you do whatever you have to. Then we go and meet her."

"I don't think she'll be in the Hilton."

"What, why?"

"Not her style. She wouldn't like to be inside near humans."

"We cant take that risk."

"I know, I'm just saying."

~oOo~

"We have to go when it's dark." She said as she watched them load their guns.

"Why? They're strongest when it's dark."

"So am I." She drank from the wine glass containing what they all knew wasn't red wine.

"But we're at a disadvantage" Dean growled.

"I'm the one who has to kill her."

"We're still putting our lives in the line."

"I never asked you to do that." She was as calm as ice. Even her eyes weren't giving her away, they had never seen her like this.

"Then what – d'you want to go on you own and get killed?" he spat at her, refusing to take his eyes off his gun.

"First part yes, second part no." she answered coolly. Her aloofness was beginning to get to Dean.

"Yeah, that worked well the first time." A growl came in reply.

"There was a Demon the last time."

"There might me this time."

"There won't be."

"How do you know?"

"This is to be settled amongst Vampires."

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?!" He threw down his gun viciously onto the cheap single mattress. "You're making this sound like a fucking kamukazi mission!"

"It is a kamukazi mission Dean." She sighed, seemingly unimpressed with his outburst.

He stalked across the room and bent down to where she was sat. "this is not you-" he grabbed her shoulders. "I don't know what is going on, you _this_ is not you."

She sipped from her wine glass, knocked his hands away, stood and turned to Sam. "Lets go."

She grabbed the keys of the impala and threw them at Dean. Then she left the room.

~oOo~

Sam thoroughly believed all the tension that this car contained through the years was going to damage the upholstery at some point.

They pulled up outside the grand front doors. And followed Aurielle to the concierge.

"Hi, I believe my sister booked a room for me. You rang to confirm it an hour ago."

"Certainly, I shall show you myself. And may I say what a treat it is to have nobility in the hotel, Comtessa." The concierge looked ready to jump off a cliff if Aurielle asked him.

He babbled all the way up in the elevator, seemingly oblivious to the tension building as they ascended. He put his key in the little slot. Finally the elevator pinged and the light signalled that they had reached the penthouse.

"Right this way." He went to exit the elevator.

"I'm afraid we wont be needing you to show us around. I have some business to attend to. Thank you." At that Aurielle placed a note in his breast pocket and walked off.

"But, what about your bags?" He looked stunned she was dismissing him.

"I'm sorry but the – Comtessa. Left in a hurry so she didn't have and luggage." Sam tried diplomatically, softly pushing the man back into the elevator.

"ELLIE?! Where d'you go?" Dean yelled.

"What kind of security guard-" he had obviously assumed with Ellies Chanel dress and Deans Doc martins.

"He's not her security guard." Sam winked, deciding that scandalising the man was the only way to get him to leave.

Sam almost felt guilty when he pushed the pale man into the elevator.

~oOo~

"Where did you go?"

She looked up from the balcony. "Love balconys," she smiled then turned away.

"So you can see the stars?" she nodded in ascent. He looked out over the lights of the city, then up.

"Do you recognise Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, he's your buddy." He smiled down at her then leaned on the rail beside her. "Me and Sam. We used to watch the stars. We never knew their names so we called them our own names."

"Like what?"

"I'm pretty sure your buddy Sirius was part of the four legged Godzilla." She let out a small laugh. "You gonna tell me what was wrong with you at the motel?"

"I have to be a better Vampire to beat her." She answered him softly.

"So that was you in Vamp-mode."

"Yup." They fell into silence as Dean tried to put his words in order.

"Look, I'm not good at this and I'm probably gonna insult you in some way. So I'm sorry in advance, but that is bullshit." She looked at him startled. "If you're gonna beat her it's because you're you. Not some Vampire Ice Bitch. You feel shit, do stupid stuff and – and care about crap. That's what makes you different-"

"It's what makes me weaker."

"No its what's gonna beat her. Cos you have people to live for. . . people will care if you die. You have family to live for Ellie." She looked at him with glistening eyes "You gotta live for me- I mean us."

She jumped up and pulled him down and kissed him firmly. He froze for a moment totally taken by surprise then melted into her.

Until – "OH MY GOD! GUYS THERES A POOL! C'mon stop kissing and check this out!"

~oOo~

"A- N- U- S. Aww, come on that isn't fair! Only get six points for that. I **should** get double!" The brunette pouted.

Dean smiled as Sam studied the board, then his tiles. Then the board. They were engaged in an epic game of scrabble. He hated scrabble so they had somehow coerced him into taking score for them.

Watching the two of them play Dean couldn't help but feel a bit dumb. Currently Ellie was only 6 points ahead due to "ANUS" but before that she had scored big with, "LOCOMOTIVE" Sam however had responded with "ELOCUTION" and almost leveled the scores again.

"You two are such nerds." He shook his head as he took down the score.

"Jealous because you have the vocabulary of a twig." Sam said distractedly staring at his tiles.

"That's mean," the vampire replied without looking up.

"What?" the two chorused together. She had **never** come to Deans defence in an argument.

"His talents lie," her eyes ran up Deans body, resting for a while on his crotch then on his lips all the while licking her own. "Elsewhere."

"OH MY GOD!" Sam threw his hands over his eyes. Dean didn't blame him. He had seen pornos with less sex in them than her gaze. Then her plan was revealed to him. She leaned over, vampire quick, and stole a look at Sam's tiles, then winked at him.

Why had he resisted her for so long?

Sam was still complaining about the sexual tension when she froze. Dean reached for his knife and a polite knock came to the door.

Ellies pupils dilated and before they could blink she was at the door. She they rushed up behind her and they exchanged glances before Dean nodded and she opened the door.

There stood an unassuming man with a grey beard and a slight beer belly. He bowed to Ellie and began to speak to her. Neither Winchester knew what he was saying until she interrupted him angrily.

"Fine I'll meet her there." she glared at the man, then commanded "Leave."

He grimaced and left.

"What happened?"

"We've been summoned."

~oOo~

Dean crept along behind the brunette. His heart was pounding, usually he could calm his heart rate when going into a hunt, he couldn't even control his thoughts now. He nearly giggled out loud earlier on realising they were creeping along this trail in order of size. Ellie, him and Sam. His whole world.

His breath came in quicker gasps. What if-

Green eyes right infront of his. "You're fine Dean, come on. We're all fine"

He shook out of it. This wasn't the time or the place. He focused on Ellie curiously. She wasn't silent, she usually was, it was as though she was deliberately making noise. Her high heeled wedges snapped every twig and branch possible.

"No need to be quiet boys, they all know were here." She was wearing jeans and the part of Dean he never could turn off noted that her ass looked amazing.

Suddenly the trees cleared and they were in a relatively small circular clearing.

Dean had been expecting something more dramatic. There was one woman stood in the middle of the clearing. She was short, though taller than Ellie. Her hair was lighter, almost blonde. She blended into the night with her dark clothes, black jeans and black blazer.

"Aurielle" she said. Her tongue pulled the syllables in an unfamilliar way. Her voice was exotic and soft.

"Isabelle" was Ellies only reply.

"So these are the infamous Winchesters." She took a step forward, "barely better than a groomsman Aurielle"

Aurielle snarled, her teeth descending, "Don't talk about him you monster"

"Lilith told me about you, but she didn't do you justice," her eyes roam up and down deans body.

Aurielle let out a little growl "Lilith? You do seem to be associating with quite a lot of demons recently, little sister."

A flash of annoyance stole across isabelles face. "A means to an end."

"Do you honestly believe they will give you your portion of the post apocalypse?" Aurielle snorted. "Youre ridiculous, I knew I was the smart one but youre an idiot if you think they wont just kill us all."

"Shut up you little harlot!" the blonde snapped. "I have plans for the new world, none of your concern. Killing you to get it is a mere perk. But tearing your hunters apart limb from limb while you watch will be a true joy."

Vampires jumped out of the trees in at the edges and were poised to attack.

"You always were all talk" Aurielle replied and pounced.

Their fight was too quick for Dean to process. They were simply two blurs, one of light blue and purple the other of black and blonde. He and Sam were beset on all sides by vampires. He went into hunting mode, a film of red coloured his eyesight. He and sam fought back to back with relative ease. The vampires weren't really putting their all into it. He and Sam were outnumbered 4 to 1 and they were yet to attempt a fatal blow. They had already beheaded two of them.

Sam remembered what Aurielle had said about her having the edge on her sister by only a few days. It seemed to be the only thing keeping them alive, the vamps weren't attempting any fatal blows on them. But still he fought to kill not to maim.

They were most of the way through the ten vampires when he heard a scream that sent a shiver through his bones, it matched the ones in his dreams so well. He turned trying to catch a glimpse of her.

But he didn't have to try, suddenly everything was still. The remaining vamps kneeled on the ground and amidst the broken branches and debris Dean spotted Aurielle battered and bruised holding her sisters body.

He made his way over, picking through the remains of trees they had destroyed in the fight. Aurielle was hunched over her sisters body, her blonde head in her arms.

She rocked back and forth, her eyes empty with grief.

~oOo~

Wow so I haven't updated in 2 years. I am so so sorry! I just lost all inspiration to write and for some reason it came back to me recently.

I'm so so sorry!


End file.
